


Protagonist Prep: First Year

by InterdimensionalMonsterHero, KujaroJotu



Category: Invader Zim, Miraculous Ladybug, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Hero School, OC, OC heavy, Yes there will be a chapter about other hero schools, there will be happy times and then feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterdimensionalMonsterHero/pseuds/InterdimensionalMonsterHero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujaroJotu/pseuds/KujaroJotu
Summary: For countless eons the multiverse have been protected by all-powerful beings that "Stop." What "Just stop that intro doesn't sound anything like us it sounds like something the DCMU would use." What exactly is wrong with that? "Would you like me to answer that." They've had some good movies! "Yeah one." Fine how would you introduce yourself? "Easy me and a few of my friends, who are interdimensional heroes, decided to train a new generation of heroes and we're going experience some troubles. There that was easy." Fine I guess that'll work.





	1. Student letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first contact between the teachers and their future students, letters that could change their fates forever.

Protagonist Prep  
Ch. 1 Student Letters  
“ This guy owns nothing” Except my own characters

Dimension 54A-2113A “SVTFOE”  
In a quaint but odd looking house two teens are examining two strange letter. Actually, one was examining the letters and the other was trying to grab them and open them.

“Star quit trying take them” A teen with dark brown hair and wearing a red hoodie told his friend, A blonde haired blue eyed girl with a slightly crazy grin, while holding the letters in one hand and using the other to keep the girl, now known as Star, at bay.

“Come on Marco aren’t you a little bit curious whats in them?” Star asked with a little bit of annoyance in voice due to Marcos’ lack of enthusiasm to the letters.

“ I’m more worried than curious Star.” Marco answered which left Star more confused than informed and before she could ask why Marco just explained to her in a sober tone.

“Star, I know you’re probably excited to see whatever in them but we have to be careful from now one. For all we know this could be from Ludo. We can’t be reckless anymore what if Ludo actually manages hurt y…I mean us.” Star donned a rare serious face , although slightly confused by Marcos’ stuttering, remembering how the short bird man was able to actually beat them and take not only the book but Glossyrk as well. However, when she looked at the golden letters they filled her with wonder and somehow hope so she just looked straight him in the eye and said.

“ Marco, look we don’t know that and who knows maybe it could be something awesome. So can we open them please.” Star begged with big puppy dog eyes which Marco couldn’t say no to. Defeated Marco just sighed and said.

“Fine Star but can we be cautious. I really don’t want this to be a trap.” Which Star replied in a happy go lucky tone.

“Okay.”

Dimension 36A-8376H (Penn Zero Part Time Hero)

Inside an abandoned movie theater three kids are being pulled out from a different dimension by a futuristic device by an inter-dimensional tractor beam.

“Well guys I would call that mission a success.” A semi tall red headed teen boy exclaimed in a prideful tone. While a tan dark haired Asian girl voiced somewhat different opinion.

“Penn I’m pretty sure waiting at the last minute to do anything isn’t called saving it’s called being lazy.” The girl deadpanned. While the red head, Penn, just gasped and looked fake hurt and said.

“Oh, Sash how you wound me so.” The girl, Sashi, just rolled her eyes at her friends’ antics. However, something was amiss in the movie theater and one of the group of teens noticed it.

“Hey, Phyllis what ya holding?” A pudgy brown haired teen named Boone asked a gray-haired woman holding three golden letters in her hand. The gray-haired woman, Phyllis, just told the teens in bored tone although it has a slight hint of worry and fear in it.

“These came for you when you finished the mission.” The three teens looked at the letters with a tiny bit of fear in their eyes but somehow that was crushed by their curiosity. It was Penn who asked the question.

“ Who sent the letters?” Phyllis ,for the first time that the teens have that emotion were a mix of fear and admiration.

“ I know him by reputation only but it is good one.” The teens were confused but if this guy was able to get Phyllis to admire him then he can’t be that bad, right?

Dimension 2B-986ZG (Invader Zim}

“For the love god hurry up”

Hey don’t rush me it takes time okay. A little but highly annoying robot raced to his master’s secret headquarters and he did so by flushing himself down a toilet? “Don’t ask.” Anyhow the robot just ran throughout the strange lab filled with strange experiments from failed giant machines to misfire weapons. The robot past all that until he stopped at a roundish port with a work table and large purplish reddish chair behind the table. At this moment that the robot made its presence known and yelled at top of its vocal processor.

“Master something came for you!!!” After the robot yelled there was a small explosion and dark plume a smoke came from behind the chair. The chair spun until short green alien with purple eyes and soot covering his face came into view with a highly-annoyed look. Said alien was Zim an invader from quote unquote Drooler “An entire species of weaklings, idiots and gluttons. Heck the only good ones are those who aren’t even part of the empire.” Any way said invader spoke to the robot in an extremely venom filled tone.

“Gir what could be so important that you had to interrupt and destroy my progress.” The robot, Gir, clearly not hearing the hate in his master voice just cheerfully replied.

“A letter came for you!!” And at this moment Zims’ rage at the little robot flowed like a flooded river.

“ You mean to tell me that you just wasted my time and progress just to tell me that I got outdated human communication paper!” Gir for once actually realized what he had and started to shake and tried to justify his actions.

“It said it was from him.” Gir informed told his master. Zims anger dissipated and turned into fear and curiosity. However it was unknown to him that two of the same letter had arrived at a certain brother and sister home.

Dimension 875-12SC (Steven Universe)

Outside of a strange house/temple a pair of teens were discussing the latest adventure the two of them had.

“So, you really got to see another diamond and other gems too!?” A young bushy black haired girl of Indian descent exclaimed. While a young curly black haired boy with a pink gem in his stomach answered? “Don’t ask long story.”  
“Yeah but Blue wasn’t like yellow at all. Blue was kinder she even care for the humans even though it was for a friend but still. Oh by the way how was your time as a crystal temp?” The boy with “Half Gem.” What?  
“Just call him half gem or otherwise a lot of people are going to get pissed.” Fine half gem answered and asked the young girl who just blushed and laughed saying.

“Well let’s just say it was interesting.” The two teens were about to continue talking about their adventures until they saw a certain mailman walking down the beach towards them.

“Hey Steven, hey Connie.” The mailman greeted the teens. To which the teens greeted back.

“Hey Jamie” “Hey Jamie what are you delivering?” Steven asked the over-dramatic mailman who simply replied.

“Oh, not much, a few packages, wififlim movies, and some letters. Speaking of, I have two letters one for you and one for Connie.” Jamie answered. As he handed them the two golden letters the two teens had different views on these letters. Steven looked at them with wonder and literal stars in his eyes. While Connie looked at with worry and slight feeling of terror and something grim. Steven was about to open his letter until.

“Steven wait, I don’t think we should open these.” Connie suggested with a hint of fear which confused Steven a letter couldn’t scare anyone, could it?

“Connie, can I open please!! Who knows what it could be a ticket for a fancy cruise, a million dollars or uhh oh it could be a chance voice a cartoon character!” The young half gem exclaimed in anticipation trying to convince his friend. Connie just sighed knowing it would be impossible to change his mind when he’s excited about something. So, shaking her head in defeat and laughed saying.

“Fine, but if something bad happens we get the gems okay.”

“Okay!” He exclaimed in joy of being able to open the

Dimension 7735-2246MA (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir)

“Finally, this story is almost over. You really like hearing yourself talk huh.”

Oh, shut up. Uhm anyway at Collége Francois Dupont six teenagers are currently having a falling out. Well, actually two are having a falling out, one is trying to stop it, and three are hiding.

“There is no way that Ladybug would be friends with a snob like you!” A dark-skinned girl with glasses and dark brown hair with reddish highlights yelled at a blonde haired and blue eyed girl. In return the girl yelled back.

“ At least its more likely she hang out with me than hang out with someone like you!” The glasses girl was about to retort until a blue haired Asian girl with pig tails tried to step in and asked them.

“Alya, Chloe why the heck are you two even fighting over this? Besides why does this even matter?” Which she was met with hostilities. Most of which was from Chloe.

“Stay out of this Marinette!” “Sorry, girl but this queen bee needs to be taken off her throne!” Marinette just sighed and shock head while sending a small glare to two boys hiding behind a desk one with blonde hair and green eyes the other with light brown skin with black hair. Both gave Marinette an apologetic and sheepish grin while going back to hiding behind the desk but what happened next nothing could protect from the wrath of the fan-girls.

“ Your Ladybug cosplay is bad that not even Copy Chat would call his lady.” Alya screamed at Chloe who donned a look of extreme rage and embarrassment. The entire class went dead silent all of them even the teacher all of them wondering and fearing what was going to happen next until all of them heard a noise. Everyone looked at the source of the noise which to their surprise was one the arguably strangest and funniest thing they ever saw. Said thing is a tall, dark red haired, muscular mailman with scars on his face but the funniest part is that hes’ wearing an outfit that’s a bit small for him specifically 2 sizes to small. “ Ah shut up I took it off the first mailman I knocked out. How was I supposed to know that he would be a dwarf.” The mailman just ignored the looks and snickers of laughter from the students and walked straight towards the desk of a very confused and slightly frightened teacher. The mailman either didn’t know or ignored it and just bluntly asked in a bored or annoyed tone.

“Is there a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya Césaire, Nino Laniffe, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, and a Chloe Bourgeois in this classroom?”

The teacher getting over her initial shock and answered in a shaky voice  
“Nino, Adrien, and Chole are in the front row. Marinette and Alya are in the second row and Nathaniel is at the back row.”  
“Okay thanks” Is all the mailman said to the woman. He started to pass the letters out to Nino, Alya, Marinette, Adrien and Chloe as well to Nathaniel a red haired bluish green eyed boy. He was almost out the door of the classroom when one of the kids who got a letter yelled.

“What are these for?” The mailman just grinned and yelled back without turning to look.

“For something great!” Then the letters given out in the certain dimensions burst opened and inside them was a piece of paper sayin.

“ Dear future students.  
It gives me great joy and excitement to inform you that have been accepted to enroll at Protagonist Prep. Now you may be wondering what is Protagonist Prep well it is a highly rewarded and prestigious school only for a selected few. Now to arrive at this school all you have to is these words Afino daravaaza apartu jadi saya puet entrer. Good luck.”

La final  
“Finally, this story over, I thought it wouldn’t end.”  
Oh, hush up and besides aren’t you forgetting something.  
“What do you. Oh god the mailman!”  
Now its La Final.


	2. Student Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids arrive at a strange building in a rather odd place, and it's about to get even odder as they realize that they aren't alone. However the inhabitants of this world aren't exactly the cute and cuddly type.

Protagonists Prep Ch 2  
Student Arrival Typed  
I don’t own Steven Universe, Miraculous SVTFOE, Invader Zim, and Penn Zero Part Time Hero.

Inside a large forest was clearing which held what looked like a three-story building but other than that everything else was quite ordinary until five multi colored and erratic holes broke open out of nowhere. From the hole came out the students who got the letters as well as their parents except for Zim, Adrien, Gaz, and Dib for three of them their parents were either dead or didn’t care and for Zim he didn’t have any. They stood in the clearing for what seemed like a half hour in silence until Star almost yelled at the top of her lungs.

“Where is everyone?!” Which opened the flood gates to the teens getting in complaints and whining.

“ Why are we here I could be playing my game slave.”  
“ And I could be looking for aliens.” Both Dib and Gaz complained to their father's assistant.

“ Papa pourquoi avons-nous même dû venir ici.”Chloe asked her father in a whiny tone.

“ I don’t even know why wanted to come here Steven?... Steven!” Pearl asked the absent boy who walking towards Zim with a happy and go lucky grin on his face hoping to make friends with the temperamental green alien.” You do realize that you kind of described Peridot,right?” I do now. Anyway, the young half gem reached Zim and tried to spark conversations.

“Hi I’m Steven and you are?” Zim just rolled his eyes in annoyance and said.  
“Look Steven is it, I do not nor need to talk so go away.” Steven looked hurt at Zims’ response but didn’t give up on the opportunity for a new friend.

“ Ah come on please you’re the first alien I’ve seen.”

“What!!!” Zim yelled in surprise at what Steven said

“ Well actually second if you count the gems also your dog is missing.” Steven told Zim innocently. Needless to say, everything went to complete chaos with Zim trying to attack Steven who then used his powers to defend himself which caused everyone trying to freak-out. Meanwhile with Gir the little disguised robot left the main group to release some coolant and was now just walking around the large forest which amazed him to no end. He was admiring a tree when he heard a rustle coming from the bushes to his right. Thinking the rustle could be a new rodent friend Gir waddled towards the bushes and started to introduce himself.

“Hi there, my names Gir want to be friends I have wa…” The introduction died in his vocal processors when a 20-ft. tall creature rose from the shrubbery. The creature looked down at Gir and let a low growl which turned into a thunderous which not only shook the surrounding area but caused the small robot to run and scream at the top of its vocal processors. Back with the main group the echoes of the roar were heard they stopped freaking out and started worry about what made that sound.

“ Wh-a-at was that?” A slightly terrified Boone asked.

“ Je ne sais pas mais Coccienlle et Chat pourrait gérer.” Alya exclaimed but almost no one could understand her.

“ Je vais regarde aroud.” Both Adrien and Marinette said but before they could split off from the main group Gir came sprinting out of the forest, with his disguise torn, a bit and screeched out.

“RUN!!!!!” “Wait did that dog just talk?” Penn asked but before anyone could get a single word the beast thundered out of the forest on four of its legs towards the group. Star and her mother tried to access their magic but came up empty same for the gems and their weapons as well for Adrien and Marinette when they tried to transform. When the beast reached them most of the group closed their eyes not wanting to see what would happen next but instead of hearing flesh and bone being broken and ripped apart they heard what sounded like chuckling to which turned into a deep laugh. The group opened their to see th- “Quit calling me the beast you know my name so use it. You idiot.” Fine they saw Drooler , a 20-ft. tall dark red dragon like creature with four arms, black wings covered in scars, a bulky body, two dino like horns, blazing orange eyes, a long tail with a three clawed hands, and one scar on his chest; he also has orange symbols on most of his body as well a light grey one. Who had his four arms wrapped around his chest and laughing, are you happy now. “ Well didn’t describe most of my good looks but I guess people wouldn’t be able to contain themselves if you did so 7/10” Can I just get back to telling the story “Sure.” Thank you, Anyway the group just looked at him with shocked and frightened eyes no one moved or talked for an uncomfortable 5 min until Marco yelled.

“Who the heck are you!!” Drooler just looked slightly confused and asked.

“Did you see my argument with Writer? Like it's right above us!” After he asked the question he looked around at the who mostly had confusion and fear on their faces. Drooler just hand to his head and shook it like he had a headache he mumbled.

“If only. So, names Drooler but you can call me Sir, Mr., or Fire-eater.” Most of the group were slightly confused by the last request but considering what they’re talking too they wouldn’t be surprised if he did do that. They started to walk to the building but Drooler told them to stop but before they could ask why a strange ship landed behind them. Out the ship walked out a tall a light midnight blue woman with almost white hair in a dark blue shawl, gem location upper chest area, followed by a thin light blue woman, same as Blue Diamond, with her hair covering her eyes and a third woman, gem location hip, who’s a mix of dark blue and black who was about 7 ft. tall an athletic build with uneven hair and an analytical face. Those figures seemed to cause the three gems and half gem to worry while the tall woman had a flash of anger appeared on her face and then she spoke.

“Onyx take care of these traitors.” The now named Onyx just nodded and pulled out a mace from the gem on her hip which surprised most of the group but not the Gems or the Maheswarans. However, what did surprise them was the speed the Onyx possessed which she used to sped towards the Crystal Gems raising her weapon at Amethyst but before Onyx could even hit Amethyst Drooler grabbed Onyxs’ arms with his lower pair of arms. Which caused Onyxs’ face to don a confused look which quickly turned into fear as two giant fists flattened her head causing her to disappear in cloud and her gem landing on the ground. Drooler just picked it up and flipped it towards Blue Diamond who surprisingly picked up out of fear of him.

“Come on, the guys are getting impatient.” He said casually said to the group which followed out of fear and curiosity. When they entered the building the size of the halls about three times the height of Drooler. Who was explaining what this building was, what they’re going to learn and whose teaching what but the group was actually paying attention to Droolers’ explanations instead they’re wondering what are the “guys” are, what they look like and how many there are. Also they’re wondering what the heck that loud banging they hear every 2 minutes which drove Pearl crazy so she asked.

“So uhm Mr.Drooler I do appreciate the tour but what is that annoying sound?!” Drooler just smiled and led them to a pair of large double doors which opened to a large auditorium with three rows of seats and a large stage. On that stage are eight creatures, the largest being 40 ft. tall and the smallest being 8 ft. tall, one of the creatures, a 25-ft. tall rhino like creature with blue marking on his chest, arms and tail, was about to ram into the now slightly dented wall until.

“Jack! Either you stop that or I’ll have you on Rot Worm clean up!!!” Drooler yelled to the now named Jack who tripped and landed with a heavy dull thud. Jack looked at Drooler with an annoyed expression and asked.

“Boss, why ya do that for?” What surprised the group was Jacks’ Chicago accent but Drooler just answered with a small smile.

“Because I can. Now I believe we owe all of you some answers.”

End Of Part One

“What the hell! Why You didn’t tell me that this was a two parter?!”  
Because its slightly fun to see you suffer.

“ You know what you need to chill out.” What do you mean by * turns into a block of ice*

“Like boss said ya need da chill out.”

“ See ya next time.”


	3. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait the kids finally get some information about why they were invited here. They also realize that sometimes it's not a good first impression when your dad charges at one of the teachers.

Protagonist Prep  
Chapter 3 Explanation.  
I don’t SVTFOE, Steven Universe, Invader Zim, Miraculous Ladybug, or Penn Zero Pat Time Hero.

“Finally, I thought it would take you a few months.” Oh shut up, anyway the kids and their respective parents sat in the middle row of the auditorium, while Drooler and his friends stood on the stage “Excuse, me my dear sir but we have names.” “Forget it Behemoth he probably won’t say them. Where was I…. Oh yeah, we owe an explanation.” The entire group of h “Call dem mortals. Boss some of dem ain’t human remember.” Yes, I remember. Anyway the group of mortals and their parents were confused why the teachers were talking to no one but Marco was brave enough to ask again.

“Okay again who and what are you guys!?” Drooler just wore a confused look and asked.

“ Did any of you listen to me while I was giving the tour?” Most of them if not all either shook their head or looked down to the floor with a sheepish look on their faces. Drooler facepalmed and sighed saying.

“Ancients help me. Looks we’re going to have to introductions. Alright you already know me and my name. One fast fact being of fire.” To prove his point the orange markings on his body started to glow then caught on fire surprising the mortals but getting eyerolls from his friends. After Droolers’ introduction the rhino like creature walked up to the stage and started to introduce himself.

“ Yo, names Jack being of blizzards and quick warning don’t call me Jack Frost!” A small snow storm appeared over him after the warning. The snow storm started to grow, making the mortals worry, until a 40-ft. four armed crocodile like creature with metallic markings walked up to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him. Surprisingly it worked as the snow storm started to disappear and Jack calmed down then the crocodile like being did a small courtesy and introduced himself in a deep but caring British accented voice.

“Good day, ladies and gentlemen my name is Behemoth and I’ve heard many remarkable things about you. Before I forget I am the being of protection and not the kind associated with procreation.” Some of the mortals with dirtier minds tried to not to laugh after Behemoths introduction. After the Behemoths’ introduction, the other introductions started to blur from Boulder, the suave beast prince, to Zap, childish being of electricity. There was one being that stood out from the others and that being was Zizzoro a 20-ft four armed Godzilla like creature with Japanese characters tattooed on his chest in neon green ink. Zizzoro just looked at the mortal children with a judging look on his face and then he just towards the back the stage and on the way, he placed a hand on Droolers’ shoulder and gave him a small nod. Drooler let out a sigh and started to speak.

“Alright there two parts to this the Q and A where you guys ask questions and Behemoth will answer. Second part is the legal proceedings which will be explained by Barrage.” Drooler pointed to a 22-ft bronze chitin covered creature with dark red and blue markings on his chest, head, and tail. After Drooler finished speaking the questions started flow like a water from a busted dam.

“What the heck are you guys?” Marco asked again

“Where did you come from?” Sashi questioned with a suspicious tone.

“How strong are you beast?” King Butterfly asked with a slightly crazed grin on his face.

“Are you going to help me with my invasion?” Zim hopefully questioned

“Why you so tall?” Steven wondered with blazing curiosity.

“ Are you guys going to experiment to on us?!” Dib almost screeched in fear.

“ Mauvais garcons ou bon gentil?” Alya inquired.

Behemoth laughed at the excitement and started to answer with equal enthusiasm.

“Settle down. Now Mister Marco it would take quite time to explain our history but you will learn about it in our history class. Miss Sashi we live in a dimension same as you. Sire Butterfly our strength much like mortals varies from person to person. Zim we do not aid any invasion due to the amount of chaos and death it may cause. Sir Steven our height is due to our genetics. Rest assured Dib no one here will try to experiment on you.” “Uhm” Drooler coughed into one of his hands and looked at Behemoth with a annoyed look on his face. “Except Sir but only with your consent of course. Miss Alya that depends on how the media or the peoples view on us and what we do in that dimension.” Most of the mortals were satisfied with the answers due to them being the few things that actual made sense since they came here. However, Adrien had to ask one question to satiate his curiosity.

“ Enjeu tu battre un roup de poing homme ou Goku.” Most of the mortals were silent fearing how the future teachers would react to an insult to their pride. There fear escalated when Drooler walked up to the front of the stage and Behemoth moved to the side then he started to chuckle and started to explain.

“ Kid there are two reasons why you lose that bet, the first is the molecular structure of their dimensions, in reality their the strongest in their dimensions due to their ability to manipulate the weak bonds. Second our kind are like interdimensional army/police we combat any threat to any dimension and if we can’t a lot of people will get hurt.” Droolers’ tone started to grow grimmer and the mortals’ features started show worry and fear. The beings noticed the fear and worry , quickly Drooler started to kill their worries.

“ Don’t worry there hasn’t been a being cosmic or otherwise that could beat us. Now we’re getting off topic, you kids know why you’re here?” The kids either shook their heads no or voiced it and Drooler let out a sigh of relief, wait? Why are you relived? “Hey if you’ve seen the threats they faced, you be relieved that they aren’t desperate to seek help from a devil like figure” Drooler harshly whispered, but he does make a good point. Any way not wanting to keep the kids and guardians waiting in suspense/fear he tell them. 

“Despite our rugged good looks one of our main jobs is to train future heroes and to improve them.” Told the mortals in prideful tone however he was met with less than friendly response from the group as the auditorium started to descend in chaos.

From the front row King Butterfly bellowed “You vile beast you invite us just to insult us!!! Have at you!!!” He then got out of his seat and started to charge at Drooler.

“Hey buddy for your information I come from an extensive line of heroes.” An insulted Penn shouted from the middle row.

“Pourquol coccinelle avoir besoin de faire améliorer de tu?!!” Alya and Chloe screeched at the top of their lungs from the back row, Adrien was offended for two reason but kept quiet non-the less. Drooler just stared at the chaos that is happening and sighed , he hoped that they would behave more mature, he then proceeded to flick King butterfly back to his seat and roared.

“ QUIET!!!!!” Since it shook the room everyone decided that it was a good idea to quiet down. Drooler took a minute to calm down and started to explain to the mortals what he meant.

“Look I mean no disrespect but some of you need to train being heroes, and this place is perfect to do so.” Many of the mortals were confused by what he meant until he continued to explain. 

“Many of you faces challenges and most of them deadly. For some it could be old foes returning to finish the job” The gems either looked at Blue Diamond in fear/disgust or looked down at the floor with worried looks. While Star and Marco looked at each other with uneasy looks, which caused Drooler to groan he got some strange looks. “ Uhm ,Others it could be a dark force on the horizon growing in power.” Marinette moved her right hand to one of her earrings while Adrien covered his ring both sharing looks of uncertainty. “Heck, some of you feel like your failing at what feels like your legacy.” Penn started to gain a nervous look on his face, same with Zim and Dib however their faces had an annoyed undertone. 

“That’s, were we come in. We can train you to reach impossible heights, teach you things that was thought to be legends, and powers which seemed to belong to gods!” Drooler exclaimed which caused most the mortals trying to slowly back away from him. He sheepishly smiled, laughed, and then started trying to ease the tension.

“I might’ve gotten a bit carried. Now I believe Barrage has a few legal things to discuss with your legal guardians.” After Drooler was done speaking he walked towards the back of the stage and Barrage the opposite, he exchanged a quick thank you. 

“ It’s true we train heroes but there is a small problem.” Barrage told the guardians in his militaristic no accented voice. What he said confused most of the guardians.

“To put it simply we need the consent of the guardians to train the heroes.” The guardians were surprised at the simplicity of the answer but accepted it, however there is still one mortal that’s confused. Blue Diamond leaned down and whispered something to her pearl, who then told Barrage.

“My diamond would like to know why she is here” Barrage replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

 

“I was getting to that, most of us believe that the crystal gems are the actual legal guardians of Steven due to the fact they have no legal proof or documents that shows it. However, you diamond does since she seems to have inherited some of Pink Diamonds’ possessions it would stand to reason that you would inherit responsibility of Steven.” The auditorium was quiet for a little bit for the gems to digest the information until the quiet turned into chaos after Barrage said.

“We also think that they’re unsuitable guardians due the number of times he was put in danger because of them.” Most of the gem went into a fit at what Barrage said.

“Steven wasn’t in danger, we kept him safe!!” Pearl squawked.

“Yeah show us one time Steve was in danger.” Amethyst challenged while Garnet stayed silent, though her body seemed to be stiff with anger and rage. To response to Amethysts’ challenge Barrage reached behind his back and pulled out a pile folders, about three feet tall, and then dropped it which landed with dull thud.

“And this is from infancy alone.” The gems were in a silent shock and Blue Diamond felt something, other than rage and revenge, that made want to turn these gems into a fine powder. Barrage ignoring the scene he created and started to tell the mortals some more information.

“Now back to more important things. All the children have a few days to decide if they want to attend. To get back to your home dimension say the incantation backwards and please say outside, Behemoth will show towards the exit.” After Behemoth led the mortals to the exit and the group of immortals started to leave the auditorium only leaving Drooler and Zizzoro. Zizzoro walked over to Drooler who just looked at him.

“Yeah, yeah I know this could end in disaster.” Zizzoror just kept on staring at staring at Drooler.

“Though I hate to admit it, most of them will probably attend. Trust me the threats they face they’re going to need our help.” Zizzoro looked down for a moment and then looked back to Drooler.

“ Heh, don’t worry with these kids not even one single second will be boring.” Zizzoro just smiled.  
The End.

“ For now”


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting their teachers and seeing their future school the kids are faced with one difficult decision. Should they stay or should they go, and if they do go what will the new year be like?

Protagonist Prep Ch. 4  
Decisions  
I own nothing, except my own characters

Dimension 54A-2113DB (SVTFOE)  
4 hours after introduction  
Location: Diazs’ household.  
“That beast is wrong, Star you don’t need his help to be a warrior.” A slightly angry King Butterfly said trying to comfort his daughter, who hasn’t spoken since they returned. 

“I’m not so sure River, you saw what he could do. He might be able to help Star become better.” Moon Butterfly told her husband, her tone filled with worry since she didn’t want her husband to get into a tantrum. Which started to happen, his face started to grow red, started to sputter like a motor boat until he bellowed out.

“Moon, how could you say that! How could we leave her with that creature?!? What could he teach Star that she doesn’t already know?!” Moons demeanor changed from worry to defiance and anger

“River, listen he showed no ill intent with his powers and they actually seemed to quite nice.” Moon told her husband in a serious tone and her facial features showing she won’t back down. Meanwhile Rivers’ face turned redder than a boiled lobster and then yelled.

“NO ILL INTENT!! Moon did you forget how that beast and flung me across the room or did he use magic to make you forget.” Moon just rolled her eyes at her husbands’ paranoia and then told River in a calming tone one would use on a wild animal.

“River he didn’t throw you. He flung you and he had good reason to do so, you tried to attack him” A person could see reason and common sense trying to regain control in Rivers’ mind but they quickly lost to pride and anger as he asked.

“What kind of teacher would insult their own student?” The arguing lasted for 10 minutes which deviated from Star attending and on to unrelated things. When the argument started to get more heated Star decided to try put a stop to it. Star called out.

“Mom, Dad listen.” But her call was never heard due to her parents arguing, so she tried again but a bit louder.

“Mom, Dad” Like the last time her call was either unanswered or couldn’t be heard. Now getting slightly angry she stood up and yelled.

“Enough” After Star yelled something strange happened, she floated a good foot off the ground, her eyes glowed a mix of gold, blue, and greed anything fragile broke. When she started to float down she looked worried, same with her parents, but then she looked to her parents with resolve and determination then told them.

“I want to attend.” Moon was excited if a bit nervous about Stars’ decision, River on the other hand was a complete wreck and he stuttered trying to find a way to keep her from going then a candle was lit.

“What if Marco decides not to attend?” River almost let a small smile out when he saw Stars’ resolve falter but then a miracle happened. Marco walked down the stairs and told River in a slightly angry tone.

“Actually, my parents just signed.” Seeing that he was defeated he told Moon and Star.

“Very well, I’ll sign it.” Star ran over and hugged Marco while Moon, not as excited and not hugging Marco, walked over to the couple and started to talk to Star what she should bring and what she should do while they were talking River took out his cell mirror and called someone.

“Mina, gather your men I have a mission for you.”

Dimension 36A-8376H (PZPTH)

2 days after the introduction

Penn, Sashi, and Boone came trough their portal after finishing another mission. Though that would normally bring a smile to Penns’ face but he wore a slight scowl due Droolers’ “insult”. 

“Can you believe that overgrown lizard— “Drooler started to grow annoyed “thinks that he can teach us to be heroes. I mean we’ve been heroes for over a year what could he teach us. Right guys, guys?” Penn looked to his friends but they wore uneasy looks and their eyes slightly darting.

“Guys what’s---““Our parents already signed ours!” Boone blurted out which not only caused Penn to be shocked but a light smack from an annoyed Sashi.

“Why?” Penn asked his voice weak but filled with disbelief and hurt, Sashi seeing how crushed one of her best friends she started to explain her decision. 

“Because of Rippen.” Penn looked at he in confusion but she continued.

“Penn, Rippen was close to destroying the multiverse and he’s getting closer to actually becoming a real villain that’s why we chose to attend.” He started to think of about it Rippen was getting closer to his goals and his plans becoming more serious. Penn put his pride aside for a moment and told his friends in uneasy tone.

“Alright I’ll try to get my aunt and uncle to sign the paper.” All three of the friends smiled but their smiles slightly uneasy since Penns’ aunt and uncle have been a bit overprotective since his parents disappeared and he took up their job. 

“Beside what’s the worst that could happen?” Penn asked innocently but in a the “projection room” that housed the dimensional breach Phyllis darkly muttered under her breath with enough venom to kill a herd of elephants

“Beside fact he’s called Demented Destroyer.” 

“What did you say Phyllis?’” Boone asked with his tone a mix of confusion and intrigue. Realizing that she could be figured out Phyllis lied to the boy.

“I was checking machine.” Boone just nodded at the answer and left the theater to go home.

Dimension 2B-986ZG (Invader Zim)  
1 week after introduction.  
Deep in his underground layer Zim was looking at his computer with mood that would be described as extreme annoyance,

“Look, can you just connect me to the tallest, the information I’ve gathered is of extreme importance.” Zim exclaimed to an Irken displayed on the screen of his computer. The Irken in question was feminine looks, with dark purple eyes wearing a lilac dress and wearing a dark red futuristic blue tooth headset. Said Irken is named Aaz and she was part of the Irken communications center, yes it was created to deal with Zim. 

“State your problem that is hindering your invasion and we’ll return to you in 5-6 solar cycles.” Aaz told Zim in a bored, monotoned voice as she started to rub her head with her claws.

“My problem is that there’s a threat that is close to exterminating me and possibly the entire Irken empire!!!” Zim screeched to Aaz , who slightly flinched, she then returned to her original bored expression. Aaz just took a deep breath to calm her nerves and asked Zim.

“State the class of your threat.” Zim himself toke a breath as he looked dead into the screen as he told with his tone serious.

“A class E threat.” Aaz just looked at him for few moments to digest the information then she started to something unexpected, she started to laugh small at first then to straight out side splitting laughter. After a few seconds , and complaints from other workers, she started to calm down but she still had a small smile on her face.

“Thanks, Zim I really needed that, you have no idea how boring it’s been here.” Zim just looked at Aaz with extreme annoyance as he whined.

“I did see them Aaz and I have proof!” He motioned Gir towards the computer.

“Zim the nearest class E threat is---“The statement died in her throat as she saw the picture that Gir was projecting.

“Connecting you to the tallest.” Aaz told Zim, her tone grim.

Meanwhile at the Membrane Household Dib and his father are having a bit of a disagreement about enrolling into the school.

“Dad can you please sign it.” Dib begged his father who just looked down at his son with an unmoving face and told him.

“No.” Dib started to get a bit upset since his father always gave little or no help when it came to his activities.

“Come on please dad, this is a once in a lifetime moment. I could finally get some answers for some conspiracies.” Dib begged his father whose unmoving face started to crack when he saw the hope in his sons’ eyes. The living room was silent for a few moments but then Dr.Membrane told his son.  
“Very well son, I’ll sign it but Gaz will have to go with you.” Dib was so ecstatic that he wasn’t bothered that his sister had to go then he raced up towards his room to blog. While Dib gone to his room Dr.Membrane sat down in the nearest chair and sighed and then said.

“I hope they keep them safe.”

Dimension 875-12SC (Steven Universe)

2 weeks after introduction, one was used to explain to Blue Diamond about what happened to Rose. Now they on to explaining the current situation to Greg, currently outside “It’s a Wash”. 

“So, a group of highly powerful, gigantic beings want to train Stu-Ball and they my and her signature do to so?” Greg asked his voice full of disbelief and confusion but most of gems nodded their heads in agreement but Pearl decide to take it a step further.

“Yes, and they seem to think that this dictator is a better guardian than us.” Blue Diamond just glared at the smaller gem and then retorted with equal amount of venom.

“At least I didn’t try to kill him 100 times over!” Pearl was boiling mad at this point and was about to explode until Garnet put a hand on Pearls’ shoulder. Pearl just looked at the current Crystal Gem leader in confusion, who just shook her head from side to side, Pearl was flabbergasted until Garnet told her.

“Pearl calm down, despite what she has done they chose her we just live with it.” Pearl tried to say something but came up with nothing, she stayed quiet after that. Throughout the entire ordeal Steven stayed quiet and just looked at the ground with a saddened look, his dad took note of it and asked.

“What’s wrong bud?” Steven quickly tried to feign his usual happy go lucky look and tried to answer in a happy tone.

“Nothing, just surprised that’s all.” His dad saw through his lie seeing how his sons’ voice was laced with sorrow and a hint self-disappointment, hearing this Gregs’ worry went through the roof and his parental instincts kicked in.

“Steven, really what’s wrong?” Steven at first wanted to tell his dad that he felt fine and nothing was bothering him, but he knew if kept it bottled up it would backfire so he looked up from the ground and told Greg.

“I feel like they made a mistake when they sent me the letter.” Needless to say everyone around him was shocked and extremely worried, even Blue Diamond, and extremely confused why he felt like this.

“Why would say that?” Amethyst asked her voice filled with concern and worry for Steven, a person that was like a younger brother to her, Steven just looked back to the ground and mumbled.

“Because, I don’t feel like a hero, all I done is mess up and ruin things.” Needless say the gems were racking their minds to think of things to say that could comfort the young half gem. After five minutes of searching their brains and surprisingly on them did.

“Steven, though I only been about two weeks, I know you’ve done amazing things already. You’ve defeated a corrupted gem without your weapon and then later healed that same gem, you also bubbled the cluster, a giant geo-weapon. If that doesn’t define a hero then I don’t what does.” Blue Diamond told Steven her tone motherly and comforting. At first Steven was surprised at what she said but then felt at ease and his confidence was boosted, he started to remember all the other things he has done. He convinced an extreme loyalist to become a crystal gem, tricked a group of homewolrd soldiers and rescued his dad from an alien space station. He looked up from the ground, stood up and exclaimed to the gems.

“I want to go.” He then struck a heroic pose, the gems finding this funny and adorable shared a small laugh. While the other gems and human were busy with the adorable scene Blue Diamond leaned down to her pearl and whispered.

"Find me information on theses beasts." Her pearl just nodded dutifully.

Dimension 7735-2246MA

A month since the introduction, the location is the Dupain-Cheng household. All three the Dupain-Cheng family were sitting in their living room trying to start up a conversation about signing the slip.

“I think—““We think---“ Unfortunately they tried to start a conversation at the same time, to which Marinette politely told her parents.

“Please, you guys go first.” Her parents quickly obliged as her mom told her.

“Me and your father want you attend the school.” This shocked Marinette, as she thought her parents wouldn’t let her, sensing this her parents decided to explain their decision and tell her something that they needed to get off their chests.

“Marinette, we know you’re Ladybug.” This statement caused Marinette squak in fear and surprise, her mind quickly looking for ways that she can disprove her parents’ statement.  
“What me, Ladybug?!?!? You must be joking, I mean Ladybug is amazing and graceful, Me I’m a total klutz and can’t even get to school on time!” Her parents just deadpanned while Tom, her father, told her.

“Honey, your disguise is a mask and a too tight suit.” Marinette blushed at her fathers’ comments but they still didn’t explain why they wanted her to attend.

“So why do you want me to attend?” Her parents then gained worried and saddened looks as they started to tell her, their tones slightly grim.

“Because, Marinette we’re worried about the akumas you’re facing, they’re getting stronger and more dangerous. We’re worried that you might get seriously hurt facing them or something worse and those beings seem to know how to deal with this.” Marinette reflected upon what her parents said and they’re right. The akumas her and Chat are facing are getting more violent than the others and more of them seem to be getting closer to their goals. After giving the topic a few moments of thought she politely gave her parents an answer.

“I like to go.” Her parents slightly smiled at her, she then excused herself to her room due to Alya calling her to tell her something important, Alya got her parents to sign. 

Meanwhile, at the Argreste mansion in the dining room, Gabriel managed to get home on time for once.

“What do you mean I won’t attend?!?!” Adrien almost shouted in anger at his father, who just wore a mask of neutrality. Gabriel just sighed as he told his son, his voice calm and indifferent.

“I’ll allow to go to a normal school but I will not allow to go to one that’s filled with monsters, that is where I draw the line.” Adrien couldn’t believe this, these beings could teach him to be a better hero, learn amazing new things, and possibly confess his love to Ladybug.

“So, you won’t let me go there just because they look different?” Adrien asked in a disappointed tone. Gabriel just looked as son confused and said.

“No, I’m not letting you go because I know next to nothing about them and this could all be a trap! Without knowing anything you could get hurt Adrien or even worse. Son, though it doesn’t look like it I do care about you and don’t want anything to happen to you.” Gabriel finished showing signs of emotions, mainly worry and a touch sadness. Adrien thought about it and his father was right they didn’t know anything about the teachers, beside the fact they’re scary and powerful, but there was fact that his father left out.

“Father, if they wanted to hurt us would’ve they done so already?” From what Nathalie, Gabriels’ assistant, told him the only time those beasts got violent is when other people wanted to attack or if they needed everyone to be quiet. So after an internal battle Gabriel told his son.

“Very well you may attend this school.” Adrien then ran up to his room to tell Nino about what just happened.

The end.


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they decided to enroll the kids start to learn that being late to class will get you a rather unwelcome wake up call and River learns that if you send a group of elite warriors to try and hurt one of the teachers. Expect to pay for some funerals and make sure that those funerals are closed casket

Protagonist Prep Ch. 5  
First Day, I own nothing but my own characters. 

At the schools’ clearing, everything to be normal until the dimensional portal opened again and the students as well as their parents walked through the portals. All them had nervous, and some cases fearful, looks on their faces due the fact they couldn’t see any of the teachers especially Drooler. Luckily, the fire being was exiting the school, along with Barrage, and was carrying a barrel of some sort of black, boiling, tar like liquid. 

“Huh, didn’t expect you guys back so soon, would’ve made some more coffee.” Most of the adults and some of the children cringed at what Drooler considered coffee, but were confused by what he meant.

“What do you mean, soon, we have been gone hours!” King Butterfly loudly exclaimed, annoyance filled his voice to the brim.

“Well that’s impossible we’ve been gone for four weeks!?!” Pearl squawked with fear and confusion evident in her voice.

“Attendons que nous sommes partis depuis un mois!” Nathaniel told Drooler with a great amount of fear in his voice. While everyone was freaking out about the extreme difference of time, Drooler was just calmly drinking his coffee. When he ran out of it he decided to calm their nerves.

“Dimensional travel is kind of like international travel, different dimension different passage of time.” Luckily everyone seemed to accept what he said, but what Drooler took away from the entire panic-fest was.  
“You guys brought suitcases!” Most of the mortals understood why he was excited considering that most of them weren’t listening during the tour. They later became confused when they saw Droolers’ lower pair of arms signal go back. Noticing this Drooler gained a sheepish smile and lied.

“Bugs.” Most of them didn’t buy it.

“Anyway, kids go with Barrage to see your dorms. Most of the parents you can go home, but King and Queen Butterfly come with me.” Drooler ordered, the last of the part of it filled with quiet rage. The kids walked towards Barrage, Star felt a bit worried for her parents, and after they said their goodbyes and good lucks most of them left. Drooler led the Butterfly's west of the school deep into the surrounding forest and the farther they went the darker and more foreboding the forest became. Twenty minutes of walking Drooler stopped abruptly.

“Beast, why did you stop?” River asked his voice fearful, Drooler didn’t say anything he just ripped a couple bushes away and what the royal couple saw something horrific. It was most of the elite guards and all of them were killed in gruesome ways some ripped in half, others burned to a crisp, but many were vertically cut in half with their vital organs spilling out. Moon almost felt her meal come back up, while River threw up where he stood while it’s true that both Mewmans were veterans of war but they never saw anything like the scene in front of them.

“Who---What did this?” Moon asked pure terror in voice and her body shacking unable to move while Drooler just calmly told them.

“I did and before you ask me why.” He reached behind him, with one of his lower arms, and pulled out a familiar face, it was Mina in her war armor but she was tied and gagged with multiple scratch marks and her right arm bitten off. Drooler removed the gag and ordered Mina.

“Now tell them what you told me.” Mina nodded her body shaking.

“King River ordered me to come here.” Moon was shocked at this accusation, Mina is a loyal warrior, while River became incredibly nervous.

“What do you mean Mina I never ordered you to come here.” River tried to lie, his skin sweating. Drooler growled, which spooked the royals, and with his other lower arm he reached to his hip and pulled out Minas’ mirror and pressed last call.

“Mina, I want you to teach that monster a lesson about harming the royal family.” The recorded River said. Moons’ demeanor changed from scared mouse to erupting volcano as she turned towards her husband with fire in her eyes. She then yelled at the top of her lungs.

“YOU WASTED OUR ELITE GUARD JUST TO SAVE YOUR PRIDE!!!” River became drenched in sweat and his eyes darting around, his brain trying to think of a response. However, Drooler used his upper arms to separate the royal couple and placed Moon on his left and River on his right. Before River could thank him Drooler just glared at him and threatened.

“King River, I am a teacher which means I am responsible for every kid here. If you decide to send anymore threats to this school I will see to it personally that you will burn!!!” His upper right hand fired up and curled up into a fist. He struck the ground near King River which caused the ground to shake and bend. Meanwhile with Barrage and the kids were walking down a hallway when they felt the aftershocks of Droolers’ punch.   
“What was that?” Steven asked in fear and worry in his voice, not for his safety but for this planets’.

“Don’t worry that was Sargent taking care of a few things.” Barrage told the group without a hint of worry and what he said didn’t calm any of the kids, in fact it terrified. After walking down, the hall for a few minutes Barrage stopped abruptly which caused the students to collide into each other.

“Hé, regardez-le vous aves trop d’iguane!” Chloe yelled at Barrage, who just glared at her and caused to flinch, he then tapped the wall in a specific order. Lines appeared all over the wall turning it into a 11-ft. tall grid of squares which collapsed in on each other. All the students looked at in amazement, while Barrage just dropped to all fours and crawled through the hole. Inside was a large room with a living in the center, to the left and right were door, and a kitchen to the left of the living room area. Most of the kids were amazed at this but others noticed one problem.

“Hey, where are we going to sleep?” Gaz asked with annoyance in her voice and etched into her face Barrage just sent a glare to child, who uncharacteristically flinched, Barrage motioned the children to follow him to the door on the left. Inside was a medium sized room with twelve beds, six on the left and right, and one each bed was a foot long two thick panes of class on the end of each one. 

“These are the boys’ dormitories, the girls to the left. Your mortal facilities are at the end and each bed has a Com screen which can be used to contact loved ones or search the internet. Before you ask yes we’re able to check your browser history.” All the kids gained a slight blush at what Barrage told them he then just left the kids to their own devices. Which proved to be a disastrous idea because not only did forget to tell them about the curfew, the kids started to descend into chaos. Dib tried to hack into the walls, Alya dragged Marinette around all the rooms, while Gaz and Adrien were engaged in a video game battle. While Steven and Boone were talking about the advantages of flip flops, Star and Connie were talking about the adventures they’ve had, Sashi and Marco were comparing fighting styles. While everybody else took advantage of the no curfew and stayed up for most of the night, it wasn’t until 2 a.m. when everybody went to sleep and they were in for a rude awaken. At 8 a.m. Drooler crawled into the student area and saw the students strewn around the main room asleep, he smiled having an idea on how to wake them.

“RAAUUGGGHH!!!!!!!!” All of them snapped awake and few of them assumed a fighting stance until they saw it was Drooler, they dropped the stance thinking it would be a bad idea to attack not only their future teacher but also someone who could throw people like their baseballs.

“Staying up on a school night and sleeping in not very responsible, is it?” Most of the students had sheepish or embarrassed looks on their faces while others had to restrain themselves from yelling at the fire being.

“Come on your first class is with Behemoth.” He told the students with trace amounts of disappointment in his voice, he then crawled out of the student area and waited for them. After the kids had went to the dormitories and had quick shower and change they walked towards to the exit, where they followed him to Behemoths’ classroom. During the walk to the class the kids were talking about what Behemoth class would be about, some he would be a PE teacher, others weight lifting, a few even thought something a bit more violent. However, those rumors quickly dissipated when Drooler turn towards a left hallway and opened a door on the rightside of the hall, inside was a whiteboard, desks in the center of the room, and in front of the room was a teacher’s desk proportionate to Behemoth is where he sat reading a literal man-sized book. Speaking of books three of the walls were covered by bookshelves filled to the brim with books of all types except Twilight because Behemoth has taste.

“Indeed, I do, also welcome to English class acolytes.” Behemoth greeted. The students were surprised, and slightly disappointed, that he wouldn’t be anything dealing with strength but they were also confused by this. After they got seated and Drooler left them Dib asked.

“Um…Excuse Mr. Behemoth shouldn’t we be studying something heroic like rescuing or fighting villains?” Behemoth just chuckled and told them with a smile.

“Yes, this is a hero school but it isn’t Hogwarts.” Unfortunately, most of the students didn’t get the joke, sensing this he decided to elaborate on the joke.

“What I meant was, yes we will teach lessons in heroics but we also don’t want you lose any knowledge academically. Now when I hand out your textbooks don’t be disappointed about the small size.” However, when Behemoth opened a drawer pulled out a stack of 10 2ft by 3ft black books the last thing they felt was disappointment.

“Now when I’m done handing the books out turn to page 652 and we’ll discuss how dark romanticism symbolism changed the literary world.” For the rest of the day was like Behemoths class, difficult to understand and harder to follow. In Boulders bio class he wanted them to clone a fully functional human organ, then they were led towards Zizzoro history class. There Zizzoro just handed out man sized history books and walked towards the blackboard he had, he then wanted them to write a ten-page essay on the War of Lutalai. Then there was Tech’s algebra class which for some of them was manageable but still rather hard, he wanted them to solve a college level mathematic and gave them a literal three feet tall homework pile. Let’s just say when they were taken towards Drooler’s class they were terrified about facing the fiery teacher, meanwhile Drooler was planning an amazing lesson plan for the kids. As the kids walked into his classroom he could see the kids looked like they went through a fight with a Clocrean.  
“Geez, what happened?” Drooler asked his students rather worried for them.

“Well…um…You see..” Steven tried to explain until the ruder students deciding to voice their opinions rather loudly.

“Nous avons du lire des manuels de la taille de moi pendant Presque deux heures!!!!” Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Drooler to flinch a little at the loud sound.

“I had to solve inferior math that no proud Irken should learn!!!” Zim screeched loud enough to shake some of the beakers in the classroom. Then the final protest came from Connie surprisingly.

“We didn’t have the correct equipment to handle a human organ!!” That just caused most of the others to look at her strangely until she muttered that her mother was a doctor. Drooler just took a deep breath, so did the kids fearing what would happen next, but then he just let out a tired sigh and used his upper hands to massage his temples to fight off a headache.

“I had feeling that this would happen.” Drooler mumbled, which rumbled like thunder meanwhile Zim almost turned a dark green.

“You knew that this would happen!!!!” He screeched at the top of his lungs or organs like them, that caused some of the beakers to break. Drooler just sighed and he began to explain.

“The guys never really been around mortals much and really don’t know how to interact with them. Saving yes, interacting not by longshot. Now you guys don’t have to any homework, now who wants to blow something up?!” Drooler asked the kids, they seemed to cheer up and they actually enjoyed the class, though some may not admit it. When the kids walked back towards the dorms and were far enough away, Drooler began to stomp down the halls a made a right and kept walking until he was at a large oaken door with a pattern of beasts on it. He slammed open the door an in the room was Behemoth, Boulder, Tech and Zizzoro sitting around an extremely large table. They turned to see their boss currently a bit angry and he growled out.

“We need to talk.” Drooler growled out which caused Tech, Behemoth and Boulder become anxious while Zizzoro just kept calm.

“About what sir?” Behemoth asked rather timidly he knew what Drooler was like when he was upset.

“About the metric ton of work you gave the kids and distinctly rember telling youg three not to overwork them.” Drooler answered the question rather coldly.

“Excuse me CEO but we could do that when we were just a few hundreds years old.” Tech politely told the fire beast.

“Yeah, we could’ve had done and have time to take a nap.” Boulder said trying to justify what they did.

“Yes but are they us, can they do that, are they smart enough and can they even comprehend what you guys told them in such short amount of time!?!?!” Drooler roared out at the four other teachers, three of them looked a little sheepish and mumbled out a round of no’s. Drooler then turned to Zizzoro and just asked him.

“And you would it kill you to speak, these are kids not an army!” Zizzoro just sighed and spoke.

“Fine but I don’t see how this will be any different.” Zizzoro told Drooler his tone bored and his voice sounding like a very familiar dino trainer.

The end.


	6. Growing Gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now kids do grow faster than weeds during times of school, however I'm pretty sure that they don't need a magic potion to do so. After a trio of kids go to Drooler for a cheap way to get big, however that little short cut causes some weighty consequences

Protagonist Prep  
Ch. 6 Growing Gains,  
Only thing I own are my own characters.

It was a day after the mishaps and things started to go semi-smoothly, apart from a few mishaps with a couple students, and some of the kids even payed attentions to the classes. However, this enjoyable time was shattered when Droolers’ arcane arts class started.

“All right kids today we’re going to learn about potions.” He told the class with excitement bubbling in his voice. Which confused the students considering he rarely shows excitement, rage and disappointment plenty but excitement would be considered an endangered species.

“What’s the big whoop? Potions aren’t that exciting.” Star asked with hostility in voice.

“That’s because those are Mewman potions. My kinds potion can turn the tide of battle, cure all aliments and make the user irresistible.” Told/burned Star. Now this excited the class especially a certain blonde haired and blue eyed Parisain.

“So what kind of potions are we going to learn about?” Chloe asked in perfect English.

“Before you guys rage we fixed it before this chapter came out. Anyway, to answer your question Chloe there are a plethora of different potions but this week we’re learning about body modification potions. Specifically, the growth potion varieties which numbers into the 20s.” That’s all Chloe heard after she began to fantasize. When the class was over Chloe waited beside the door as mostly everyone walked out of the room and when Marinette and Alya walked out she grabbed them by their shoulders and pulled them away. 

“So why do you need our help?” Alya asked her tone harsh and her voice full of doubt. While Marinette just glared at the blond with enough hatred to melt both poles.

“All I need is you two to distract that beast long for me to grab a potion that’ll make Adrien fall in love with me!” Chloe exclaimed her plan a bit too loudly and if it was the plan of the century. The two friends just looked at her with a mix of hatred and disbelief for many reasons.

“Chloe, that is a terrible idea! Wouldn’t it be easier to just to ask him?” Marinette asked slightly angry at Choles’ idea and highly afraid stealing from a creature that can cause earthquakes.

“Puh-lease that monster would probably eat us first!” Chloe insulted not knowing that the one she insulted was right behind them.

“Actually, I don’t like how humans taste a bit too gamey. Also, yes it would be it easier to ask.” The girls screamed in surprise and nearly jumped into the air. Drooler just looked down at the girls and tilted his head in confusion.

“So why are you three trying to steal potions?” He asked with suspicion and his face hardening into something close to granite. All three of the girls went into a panic wondering what to tell the fire being. After twenty long agonizing seconds of silence Marinette thought of something.  
“We wanted to learn more about more about potions and how to make them.” Alya and Chloe quickly nodded, then something extremely odd happened. Droolers’ muzzle broke out into a huge grin and his tail actually wagged a little.

“Well why didn’t you say so?!?!?! Come on I’ll show my potion lab!!” The girls were confused and slightly scared at the mood change but decided not to press their luck. They followed Drooler through the hall while he rapid fired them with questions.

“So what kind of potion do you want to make, a fire potion, animal transformation oh are you going to make an invisibility potion?!?!?!” Drooler asked with excitement, almost hopping towards his potion lab. The girls just tried to stay quiet and tried not to freak out at the fact their teacher just went from grizzled detective to happy pup. When Drooler stopped at flame pattern door with a bull/dragon creature above the flames. When he opened it Alya finally answered his question to calm him down, she can handle kids but a fire being that can earthquakes is something else entirely.

“Um, just a simple growth potion.” The girls began to sweat and pray that he didn’t ask anything else.

“Which one?” And the girls started to internally panicking, and when Drooler walked towards a huge cabinet with strange symbols on it they whispered asking Marinette what kinds of growth potions there were, since she mostly paid attention in their classes. Unfortunately, they only covered it today, they only went over the basics and who made it.

“Uh, the first one please.” That answer caused Droolers’ entire body stiffened and his arms stopped moving, he slowly turned his head towards the girls.

“Are you sure?” His voice showing actual concern and worry in his voice. This confused the girls but they nodded anyway. He opened the ingredient cabinet and pulled out three first grader sized jars, the first one was filled with a grey powder, second was filled with neon purple petals with black spikes and the final one had a viscous aqua green liquid. He then walked over towards one of the tables, he used his tail to grab a bathtub sized bowl and pour the ingredients.

“Otual Varosh Sctial Redak Poratana!” He chanted as he stirred the ingredients. There was small poof of violet smoke and the ingredients became a dark purple green syrup like concoction. After that display he used his tail to grab three vials and filled them with the potion.

“Take these to the dorms and drink these.” Drooler told the girls. They left his lab and started the walk back towards the dorms. After tapping the wall in the order they were given and entered the dorms, when they entered the dorms some noticed the vials.

“What did you steal from Mr.Fire Hazard?” Sashi asked her tone suspicious and her face colder than Antarctic ice.

“Relax he gave us these.” Sashi’s cold facade melted a little and she turned her attention away from them and went back to her, thankfully it wasn’t bigger than them, homework. The three girls went to the kitchen to drink it, hey they had enough crazy today and wanted a little normalcy. After drinking all of the bittersweet tasting potion the good twenty minutes they started to get impatient, mainly just Chloe.

“What’s taking so long!?!!?” As soon as she said a small wispy flame entered the dorms and stopped right in front of the. If that wasn’t strange enough the flame then turned into some sort of floating paper with something even stranger.  
‘Hey girls I forgot to mention that it can take a few hours to take effect, so sorry for forgetting about that detail.  
-Sincerely Your Teacher Drooler’

After the girls the finished reading the letter it turned back into a wispy flame and sped back to its master.  
“That was kind of awesome, not going to lie.” Alya said with what could only be described as pure amazement at what just happened. While Chloe had a different feeling.

“Are you kidding me !?!?!?!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, which caused some of the other students to either glare at her or wanted to do extreme bodily harm to her. After a good 15 minutes of calming down Chloe, Adrien helped a lot, the girls went their semi-separate separate ways. Marinette and Gaz had a videogame battle with each other, Alya and Connie were talking about the freaky stuff that happened where they live, and Chloe she tried to hang out with Adrien, she didn’t succeed. At curfew the girls went to the dorms and slept unaware that their bodies were changing and growing. Chloe woke up early to do her hair and to see if the potion made her even more amazing, but as she walked towards the bathroom she felt heavier than before. As she turned on the lights she saw and walked towards the sinks, something in the mirror that she never wanted to see. Her face was chubbier than normal, looking like Mylene, she looked down at her body and she saw that certain things were blocking her view of the floor.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH” A loud piercing scream erupted from Chloes’ lips and woke up the entire girls dorms.

“Ugh, will someone go shut up that prissy little queen bee!?” Sashi yelled.

“She probably just forgot to comb hair a hundred times. Also, who turned on the heat, it’s a thousand degrees in here??!” Alya yelled, she then threw off her covers and then saw something unexpected, her lower half was expanded greatly in fact it was close to the edge of the bed.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Alya let loose a surprised scream and it woke up the final one.

“Ugh guys could you keep it down?” Marinette grumbled from her covers, however she then bolted awake after she what happened to Alya.

“What happened to you?!!?!” Marinette asked with worry and fear.

“Umm, girl.” At that comment Marinette looked down at her body and she sees that her body had more padding than usual.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” That third scream caused two things to happen, one it woke up the boys and caused them to run towards the door of the girls dorm. Two it awoke someone who hated to hear someone messing with his students. Anyway, back to how the boys are handling the situation, it was a bit chaotic. Nino and Adrien were at the door worried for their friends, well Nino was mainly worried about Alya but don’t worry Adrien had enough worry for both Chloe and Marinette.

“Chloe, Marinette are you okay?!?!?” Adrien yelled through the door.

“Alya what happened?!?!” Nino asked his voice shaking with worry.

The others tried to contact their friends/siblings to see that if something wrong happened in there. Their fears weren’t diminished by the fact they felt the ground shake and it was getting more intense, then the wall entrance blew apart causing dust and small cubes to fill the student area. From the dust the kids saw glowing red dots and they were getting closer to them, when the dust cleared they saw Drooler on his knuckles stomping towards the door with his eyes pure red and glowing. He stopped in front Nino and Adrien, he looked down at the two boys and growled two words.

“Move now.” The two boys wanted to stand their ground and say no to him. However, Droolers’ entire body language screamed that if they didn’t move they would probably pay for it. When they did move the three-clawed hand at the end of his tail latched onto the door and ripped it of the hinges, he put the door down next to him. He tried to fit his body through the door, but he only got his head and part of his shoulder through. He looked in room and didn’t see the vengeful foe he was expecting, instead he saw Chloe crying and the others trying to comfort her.

“Well, well if it isn’t Mr.Fire Hazard here to finish the job?” Sashi harshly asked Drooler with a hateful glare sent to him. Drooler let out something like a dog’s whine and outside his wings slightly drooped. 

“I’m sorry for what happened, I should’ve told you what happened, but I was an idiot for thinking that this could be avoided. I’m not asking for forgiveness nor do I deserve it.” He told the girls, who just looked at him with a mix of faces filled with awe and faces of trying to keep in laughter.

“What anime did you get that from?” Gaz asked trying to hold in laughter. Realizing and processing what he said Drooler just inwardly facepalmed and groaned.

“Okay, just forget that last part I tend to go a little carried away sometimes. I am sorry though for what happened.” Drooler said trying to cover up his embarrassment. While Chloe was getting angry with this unwanted change.

“Well sorry isn’t enough to restore my good looks!!!” 

“I know the cure and how to make it, but it has to be made in my lab, before you ask why can’t I make it here it’s due to the lack of equipment and the cure could be contaminated.” He told not only the girls but the readers as well. Chloe’s face changed from anger to complete fear and worry.

“NO!!!! I can’t let anyone see me like this!!!!” Drooler just looked like someone punched him in chest. He then got himself out of the door and looked at the boys.

“Okay everyone close your eyes, I have to take them to my lab to cure them but one of them doesn’t want to be seen. Before you guys ask why you should do it.” His tail then grabbed the door and crushed it into a ball. After that they closed eyes and Drooler then the three girls to his lab. When he opened the door, the girls noticed that there was an old style, human sized, weighing scale. The girls just looked at Drooler and backed away from him slowly.

“It’s to see how much weight I have to take off to return you guys to normal.” He told them, the girls believed but kept an eye on him. After they were weighed Drooler then took their blood and started to run tests on it, when that was done he turned to the girls with his face carrying a mix of a smile and a frown.

“What’s with the smile?” Alya asked a little creeped but amazed how his the smile was on his left and frown on the right.

“Well I have no idea what facial expression mortals make when they deliver news. So, I mixed the two most common when giving people news.” All that did was cause the girls even more nervous.

“So the news?” All three of the girls asked their voices filled with worry.

“The good news is that I can get rid of 50% of the weight but the rest you guys are going to lose it on your own.” At this Chloe began to cry.

“Great now no one will love me now!” Drooler then became angry.

“So, what if it’s their loss you know why? Because you are a beautiful young girl and if anyone tells you otherwise---”

“Ignore them?” Marinette suggested, Drooler just looked a little sheepish and finished his sentence his voice having an embarrassed tone.

“Actually, I was going to kick them in the crotch but that also works. Causes less legal troubles too so win win.” The three girls just deadpanned at what he said, though they smirk at his antics cheering up Chloe a little. It took 2 hours for him to create the antidote and for him to find a proper way to administer it. When he did administer the antidote the girls then glowed and began to lose weight until the glow faded away. The girls were still chubby but skinnier than this morning, Drooler gave them some new clothes which raised suspicions but the clothes fit and they were nice, and sent them back to the dorms. There were no class that day, later at night Behemoth was taking a walk through the school when he noticed that Drooler’s door was open and the lights were on. As he got closer he could hear small explosions and then a string of curses, Behemoth took a peak in the room and saw Drooler hunched over his potion table with a mountain of crumbled up scrolls behind him.

“Sir, what troubles you?” Behemoth asked, worried for him.

“Oh, hey Behemoth I’m just doing some late experimenting.” Drooler answered his voice sounding tired and defeated, Behemoth frowned at the answer knowing that he was lying. He then looked for a chair and when he did find one he pulled it close to the table, sat down and began to help with the experiments.

“What are you doing?” 

“Sir, you’re going to need help if you want to make a better cure for those girls.” Drooler just smiled and patted Behemoth on the back.

“Thank you old friend.”


	7. A.I think this was a bad idea part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Drooler wanted to test the kids fighting abilities a robot wasn't what he had in mind, and he definitely plan on having the robot goes berserk and tries to kill one of the students. Last but not least Steven saw Behemoth in a rather rare mood.

Protagionist Prep  
Ch 7 A.I think this was a bad idea, I own nothing but my own characters.

Inside the school Tech had a multitude of holographic screens either floating in front of him or projecting from all four of his arms. He kept on mumbling to himself about processors, reaction time and memory storage. He was brought out of his task when he heard a loud bang, Tech nearly jumped and nearly fluffed up his feathers.

“Sweet microchips!!! Ghost how many times have I told not to sneak up behind me!?!” Tech yelled at a 12 ft tall two armed lizard like creature with khaki scales, green skin possessing a long spike covered tail. The creature just smirked.

“Relax Pajarito I got the thing you wanted.” Ghost pointed to a large sliver grey coffin shaped object, Tech just smiled crazily while Ghost just looked at him with worry.

“You sure jefe will like this?”

“Relax he’ll enjoy this one, they can’t all go rogue.” Tech told him, his voice a mix of confidence and unease. In the morning Behemoth gently stomped towards the student and tapped the wall in his order, then the wall folded in on itself to a 20-ft. tall hole. He then dropped to all fours and crawled through the hole into a larger student area, he walked over to the boys dorm. After thinking about how to gently knock on the door, after he was done he lightly tapped the door. Which caused the door to fall with a booming thud, causing the boys to wake up with a jolt. 

“I’m terribly sorry for the rude awakening!!!” Behemoth apologized quite loudly destroying any chance of the boys going back to sleep.

“It’s okay dude.” Nino said trying to calm the gentle giant.

“Yeah, just try to knock lightly.” Steven suggested, unaware that Behemoth tried to do that.

“Anyways can one of you awaken the girls?” Behemoth asked them, which caused some confusion from the boys.

“Why can’t you do it, you primitive beast!?” Zim asked his voice full of annoyance at Behemoth waking him and at the loud noises he created. Behemoth had to force himself not to growl at the small, squishy alien.

“No I cannot, it is ungentlemanly and therefore I cannot do it. However, thank you for Zim for volunteering for the task.” Behemoth told Zim, while Zim would normally try and destroy anyone who embarrassed him, but he knew what an E class threat could do. After a few complaints, and slaps to Zim’s face, the girls reluctantly got out of bed and changed their clothes. 

“Now we must hurry, this day shall be an interesting one.” The kids begrudgingly followed Behemoth out the student are and into the hallway. After a short walk they stopped at a huge door with two strange beasts locked in combat. 

“Where are all these doors coming from!?” Dib asked his voice a mix of confusion and anger, instead of answering Behemoth just gently pushed open the door. Inside was huge gym like area with Tech, Zizzoro and Drooler standing in the middle of it.  
“All right do you kids have your wills written for your family?” The kids were afraid and shocked not only at the fact that Zizzoro spoke, as well as the fact they needed to make a will.

“W..wh.. Why?” Connie asked her voice shaking a little bit.

“Because it’s time for gym class.” The class let out a collective sigh of relief and their hearts start to beat again. Zizzoro just received a tail smack from an annoyed Drooler.

“Ignoring that, today we’ll be testing your combat skills. As soon as Tech gets the holodome up!” Drooler explained to the kids and sent a small glare to the archaeopteryx like creature.

“Actually sir, I have something better than an old holodome system.” Drooler’s inner alarm system began to go off, but before he could do anything Tech quickly activated the holoscreens on his upper forearms and then typed in a sequence of codes. After he did the floor in front of the teachers opened. From the chasm a platform rose and on the platform was something amazing, on it was a 8ft tall humanoid robot with three dark green eyes, two arms and it a metallic skin like covering it’s wires and such.

“I would like to introduce all of you to Combat!” The kids looked at the robot in amazement, except for Zim who was a little jealous.

“Cool, Peridot would be so jealous!” Steven looked at the robot with literal stars in his eyes.

“This Peridot should be, this little baby holds over 500 different types of fighting styles, point out weaknesses and flaws in its opponents fighting style and it copy them as well! Hey, wait why do have stars in your eyes, do you have a medical problem, do I have to get you medical treatment!!??” Tech both told Steven and worried for the small star child. Meanwhile Drooler was trying to keep himself from turning the robot into a puddle and singing Tech’s feathers.

“Tech what in Crogars name were you thinking!!?!?” Drooler almost roared his voice filled with anger at Tech and worry for what could happen to the kids.

“Sir this robot could help us train them faster and looks awesome.” Tech answered with confidence, however this did to calm the flames of Drooler’s anger.

“I didn’t ask for awesome I asked for safe!!” Drooler retorted his markings glowing and small fires started to ignite, while Tech’s feathers started to fluff up.

“Sir this machine is perfectly safe, the metal skin Qavium.” Tech told Drooled, however this did little to actually calm down the freaked-out fire being.

 

“Safe, okay Tech listen to this Qavium fist plus a squishy mortal----”

“Some squisher than others!” Zima taunted the girls that were affected by the growth potion.  
“First off Zim detention, and second off body equals a dead mortal!!!” At this Tech faltered, he opened his beak to retort but nothing came out. But he knew of one thing that could change the fire beings mind.

“Too bad because it could help you with that project that you’ve been having trouble with.” This caused Drooler’s face do gain an ‘oh really’ look. 

“Yeah, it has all the files on the topic and a bit extra as well.” At this statement Drooler started to get a little bit an interest in the robot. Tech noticed this and knew that there was one thing that would sink him into the idea.

“Also, it has the newest edition downloaded into its database and the pronunciation guide as well.” You could see the conflict on Drooler’s face, he was going over every scenario that could happen but he needed help with his project. After a few minutes of silence Drooler made his decision.

“Fine I’ll let you try out this robot, but Behemoth!!!” Drooled yelled towards the massive being, who was almost out of the door and he wore a nervous smile.

“Yes sir?” His normally calm voice sounding slightly nervous.

“I’m going to need ya to stay, in case of crap hitting the fan.”

“Sir if I may between you, Zizzoro and Tech I believe that you have enough firepower already.” Drooler just deadpanned at Behemoth’s response.

“Okay, first off not funny and second off this is a Tech robot which means that we means we have to be prepared. Besides you probably won’t have to get too violent.” Drooler told him, Behemoth reluctantly stomped over towards the other teachers and sat down next to them.  
“Okay, who wants to go first?” Drooler asked. The results were mixed the fighters or the more athletic of the students such Sashi, Penn, Star, Marco, Marinette, Adrien, and Connie lasted about 2 ½ minutes with the mechanical martial artist. The others well they tried they really did, but things started to take a turn for the worst/deadly when Steven was up. As soon Steven threw the first punch Combat went all out on the poor half gem, Combot rushed towards Steven faster than a bullet and delivered an extremely pain right hook. This caused Steven to skid across the floor.

“Ow, hey that really hurt!!” Steven whined but Combat wasn’t going to let Steven off that easily, it closed the distance quickly and began to deliver a flurry of punches, kicks, elbows and knees to the young half alien. At this moment Steven decided to summon his shield, somehow this caused Combot to go haywire. It turned into a ferocious mechanical beast that was hell bent on destroying the obstacle that was between it and the target. It then slammed both of its fists against the shield, this caused a shockwave that caused Combot to slide across the floor. Combot didn’t try to close the distance this time, which caused the kids to let out a sigh of relief but the teachers just looked at the robot suspiciously.

Combot’s eyes began to glow a sickly green and the air became slightly distorted. Then a beam was fired from his eyes and hit the shield, that caused Steven to slide luckily the shield held. Unfortunately that comfort wouldn’t last long, various sized cracks started to appear on the shield and Steven started to feel the heat from the beam. Then something impossible happened the shield broke scattering into hundreds different pieces and then turned into a glittering pink dust.

“Tech shut it off!!!!” Drooler roared 

“Sir believe me I’m trying!!!!!” Tech squawked back his fully ruffled, he then went back to trying shutdown the rouge robot but kept on getting a rejected sign. While that was happening Combot was stomping closer towards the young half alien, when it was less than two feet away it grabbed Steven by his collar and pulled him up to its face and whispered. 

“Get good scrub.” It then pulled back its arm and was prepared to punch Steven directly in the face full force, Steven closed his eyes not wanting to see his doom coming towards him. Instead of feeling and hearing his face being broken in half, Steven heard gears straining, metal being crushed and he smelled smoke coming from somewhere. Steven opened his eyes to see something both amazing and terrifying at the same time, the being that saved him was Behemoth and he wasn’t a gentle giant. His face was contorted into a vicious, angry snarl showing his bright white teeth larger than a human, his pupils slits and he was letting out a deep rumbling growl. He ripped off Combot’s arm causing the robot to drop Steven as well as screech out in pain, it’s synthetized screams sounding like a mix of nails on a chalk board and sharpened metal against porcelain. Its cries were cut short as Behemoth delivered a huge green fist to its body crushing it, but that wasn’t enough as Behemoth gave the machine a flurry of punches shaking the very earth. When he was done he left a 5ft crater with Combat’s body crushed and its limbs twisted and broken. He turned towards Steven and began to stomp to him, each step shaking Stevens body and rattling his bones. Behemoth then lowered his right lower arm towards the young child, he slightly flinched at the action.

“Don’t fret young one I won’t harm you.” Behemoth told him, Steven hesitantly limped on to the giant’s palm.

“You’re hurt.” Behemoth pointed out and he was right Steven had multiple bruises, cuts and his shield arm possessed a horrific burn with his skin varying colors of pink, red, and black with a two inch deep opening in the center of the burn.

“Oh, it’s nothing I can heal with my spit.” Steven told Behemoth trying to sound like a crystal gem.

“Maybe those minor wounds but that burn needs a more serious level of care, hold out your arm please.” Behemoth gently and politely told Steven in a calming tone. As Steven did Behemoth’s left arm markings began to glow and a bluish silver began to appear and cling to his arm. Behemoth lifted his left arm and moved towards Steven he extended one of his fingers, and tried not to be scared of the man-sized steel colored claw in front of him, then the metal began to behave strangely. It slithered across Behemoths arm and claw, it traveled down his claw and jumped of the end of the claw. It landed on Steven’s arm and began to wrap around his arm, at first he flinched at the cold feeling of the metal but as spread to the burn it felt cool, soothing and even caused some of the pain to fade away.He then, with Steven still in his palm, walked towards the rest of the kids and began to lead them back to the dorms. After they left Drooler stomped towards Tech and growled to him.

“I want that thing to melted down and turned into something useful.” Later that day, near midnight, Tech was working on Combot the latter on an examination table while Tech just mumbled to himself.

“I don’t get how did you go wrong? I did all the programming myself and even triple checked everything. He was brought out of it when he heard a voice.

“Self-repairs in progress, time till completion 23 hours 47 minutes and 52 seconds.” The voice was cold, hollow and metallic. Tech jumped in surprise and looked around for the source, his eyes locked on to the remains of Combot. Cautiously he approached the robot remains.

“What the?”

“Time till completion 23 hours 46 minutes and 45 seconds.” Tech looked at it with a large amount of worry and fear.

“Okay didn’t give that feature. Probably time to start the melting process.” Tech walked towards the table to begin the process but one of Combot’s arms grabbed Tech’s throat and brought his face close to its head.

“I can’t let you do that Tech.” Combot then let out a full power optic blast to Tech’s face, letting him go flying through the air and onto equipment. While Tech was unconscious Tech’s severed arm crawled across the table and fell off the table to a huge door with 25 locks on it. Seeing how it would be nearly impossible to unlock the door in its current state, the arm turned its attention to 6 canvassed figures. The fingers on the arm split into two and began to hack into the figures as they began to glow a haunting yellow. Combot just tried to sickly smile and cackled.

“Time for those cheats to get reckt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter guys but here ya go!! Also Protagonist Prep has a discord and a tumblr.
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/3s7PhT
> 
> Tumblr: https://protagonistprepblog.tumblr.com/


	8. A.I think this was a bad idea part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Combot got loose and corrupted other bots the school crew now has to deal with murderous robots, an angry Chloe, and a good chance that someone could be turned into nothing more than hamburger meat! There's going to be a pile of paperwork taller than Behemoth after this adventure is over.

Protagonist Prep.  
Ch. 7 part two, A.I think this was a bad idea 

I own nothing but my own characters.

In a spacious dimly lit room seven figures huddled around a large circular table and some of them weren’t very happy.

“When we fight!? Me getting bored!!” A large figure yelled quite it’s voice sounding simple and it’s tone angry.

“Chill bro, we’ll get a chance to turn them into paste.” A second more broken looking figure told it’s voice a mix of a teenager and an adult, it’s tone sounding bold and confident.

“Why should we believe you, you were easily beaten by a simple buffoon.” A third much smaller figure said voice childish and tone mocking. The insult more than angered the broken figure as it stomped towards the small figure, its eyes glowed red, it growled at the small figure and its voice deep and booming.

“I only lost because that buffoon surprised me and if I had a chance for a real fight, I would win!!!” The small figure just shakily apologized.

“I---I’m so---sorr---sorry Si---ir. What’s your plan?” The broken one just wickedly grinned.

“It’s going to be killer.” The scene then switches to the student area the next day where a ferocious battle was about to take place. On the couch the two biggest gamers were ready to destroy each other in the virtual world. 

“You ready to eat digital dust?” Gaz taunted with a cocky smile present on her face.

“Hehe, how about you tell me how it tastes.” Marinette taunted back with an equally cocky smile. Those were fighting words because as soon as the game started they didn’t hold back against each other. It was a heated battle between the two with each of them trying to get an advantage over the other. But after an adrenaline flowing, heart pounding, sweat producing match a tragedy was around the corner. The screen suddenly started to glitch multicolored bars began to appear, characters froze in place and a gamers worst fear happened. The entire screen turned pitch black, both Gaz and Marinette just stared at the TV in shock until they just screamed in terror.

“Don’t worry I’ll fix it, probably just a few loose wires.” Dib said, he walked to the gaming system not wanting his sister to get in a mood from lack of gaming. He stopped and bent to see what was the problem, well until the disc tray rammed into his head.

“Oww, what the heck!?!!” Dib screamed out, the disc tray then slammed against his head again but three times harder. Dib just fell back onto the floor unconscious, the other students looked at Dib with worry and at the gaming system with a little bit of fear.

“Umm, shouldn’t someone go and check on him?” A worried yet cautious Steven asked the others. Most of them seemed more than a little worried about approaching the machine.  
“Really you guys are afraid of a little game cube?” Sashi asked them, her tone full of disbelief as some of them dealt with crazier situations in their dimension. The other kids looked a little sheepish and embarrassed, until Marinette stood up for them.

“We don’t know what we’re dealing with and its literally alien technology.” Sashi just huffed and walked towards the unconscious alien nerd, as she walked closer to Dib the game system began to shake and vibrating. When she was right next to Dib the commotion just stopped for a moment, but when she grabbed Dib’s arm the machine started to shake again. Then it began to shoot discs at the two, Sashi lugged Dib onto her shoulders and ran towards the couch.

 

“Everyone hit the deck!!!” She yelled as she jumped over the couch with Dib in tow.

“Why should we fear these primitive entertainment devices?!” Zima screeched, and if to answer his question one of the discs was launched past his head and was embedded in the wall.

“Does that answer your question!!?” Alya yelled to the alien, who didn’t answer instead he just ran to the nearest cover. The kids scrambled for cover as the deadly discs flew at them.

“Anyone got ideas!?” Penn asked the others.

“If me and Marinette were able to transform we could defeat it, but we haven’t been able to since we got here!” Adrien yelled to Penn.

“Same with my wand, hasn’t work since I got here!” Star added from her cover behind the chair. All the noise and disc flying annoyed one person that didn’t want anything to annoy her. The girls dormitory door was slammed open and Chloe looked livid.

“What is going on!?!?” She yelled at the top of her lungs, voice filled with rage and to her she had a good reason to be angry. Her makeup was entirely messed up, her lipstick was smeared across her checks, mascara on her forehead, and finally her eyeshadow was all over her face.

“How can I apply makeup when all of you are making this much noise!?!” Chloe shouted at the group, she was so blinded by her anger that she didn’t see what was happening.

“Can it queen bee, we got bigger problems!!!” Sashi yelled back with equal anger.

“Well I’m sorry about your gaming troubles but I have an actual problem here!!!!!!” Chloe shouted, unfortunately with her standing still and yelling at the top of her lungs made her an easy target for the gaming system. So while she was standing around waiting for someone to apologize to her the gaming system locked on to her.

“Chloe look out !!!” Adrien warned his childhood friend but it was too late, a disc was fired from the gaming system and its target Chloe. Time slowed down as the disc towards the spoiled girl, in less than a second the disc hit her. No one said a word as the unspeakable happened, cut hair floated in the air and a shredded ponytail holder. Chloe ran her hands through hair to feel it and to her horror it was true, her hair was cut short, uneven and worst of all her entire hairstyle completely ruined. This made her madder and that anger was directed towards the gaming system.

Her fists were clenched, eyes showing a dangerous fire and her face was redder than Drooler’s entire body. The gaming system scanned this, and it was currently wishing that it was offline or unplugged so that it won’t feel the pain of being smashed. Chloe stomped near the gaming system with most of the other kids quickly getting of her way.

“You can make noise, mess up my make up and even try to rob me of my beautiful looks but there is one thing you leave alone!!!! And that is my hair!!!!!!” She yelled at full force to the gaming system and grabbed the heaviest object that was in arms reach of her. Said closest thing was the couch and with a surprising amount of strength lifted the it well above her head, Chloe threw the couch straight at the gamming system. The gaming system tried to shut itself down to save itself the pain, but it was too late the couch landed onto the gaming system and it also destroyed the tv, the tv stand, and several games. Chloe huffed and puffed for a little until she calmed down, but her face stayed red due to the fact embarrassment replaced her anger.

“Did---did—I do that?” Chloe asked the other kids with enormous amounts of shock in her voice, before she could get answer the wall blew apart again. As the dust clouded the area two voices could be heard from the it.

“As I predicted a high enough electric current would overload the walls code.” The first voice sounding familiar and technical.

“Wall went ka boom!” A second more childish voice sounding excited and unaware of the destruction that it caused. When the dust the cleared the kids could see two figures, the first one was Tech and the second was an 8-ft. tall golden furred wolf like creature that. Both were standing in the hallway and they seemed rather relived that the kids were fine, as well as surprised at the destroyed TV stand.

“I see all of you experienced technical difficulties as well.” Tech surmised while Chloe just blushed even more.

“Wait as well?” Penn asked, highly worried that technology in a hyper-advanced school having a virus that could turn machines deadly.

“Yes, many of the rooms have been effected but luckily there is somewhere safe from this malicious malware.” Tech told the kids with a slight worry in his voice, the kids were infected by this worry, but they felt some relief at the mention of a safe room.

“So where is it?” Marco asked the two creatures suddenly got a little more nervous.

“Well that’s a bit unwelcoming news you see.” Tech told the students a little bit of embarrassment, of course this caused confusion among the student but if it was safe it couldn’t be that bad. It was bad the students stood outside a certain door, a door that Chloe didn’t want to see in a million years.

“Why here ??!!!” She screeched at the top of her lungs, afraid of what could happen to her this time.

“Well sir hasn’t exactly trusted technology since that incident with his spells and computers, never thought it would gain sentience.” Tech muttered the last part to himself so that the kids wouldn’t go into a panic. Tech opened the door and the kids could see the other teachers huddled in the room except for two.

“Umm, where’s Fire Hazard and Snow Cone?” Star asked the other teachers who didn’t say anything, but they did slightly smirk at the nicknames given to their friends. The kids got there answer as horrible screeching, scraping sound as Jack pushed a weird looking ice sculpture into the room. On a closer look the kids could see that the ice sculpture was Drooler incased in ice, and his face in surprised.

“What happened to him?” Steven asked concerned for the fire being.

“Boss got a shower of liquid nitrogen.” Jack told the kids showing no emotion, some thought was a bit cold and the more scientific kids knew that Drooler wouldn’t make it. Then cracks began to form on the ice and the surprised look on his face turned into on of anger, the kids knowing that something is going to happen they began to hide behind the biggest object in the room which was Behemoth. Soon the cracks became bigger and then the ice was either blown off him or melted, the ice shards went flying breaking anything fragile and Drooler let out a roar louder than anything the kids heard before.

“RAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!” The kids were slightly afraid of what was going to happen next since he had a look of rage and insanity on face, luckily it passed as he became confused.

“Um, why is everybody in my lab?” Drooler asked as he was completely baffled at the number of people in his room. Though after a few stories from the teachers such as Ghost’s treadmill launching him, Behemoth’s reading light blinded him and of course the game station incident with the students.

“So Combot went AWOL, hacked into 6 other robots, and he’s currently trying to take over the school by being an annoying jerk.” Drooler summarized with a tone and face that could only be described as 100% done. While Tech just glumly nodded not wanting look up at the being he failed, Drooler let out a long, drawn out sigh as he started to pace back and forth trying to think of a plan. Luckily inspiration hit him as a slightly crazed/evil grin spread across his face.

“Fellas, I got an idea!!” Drooler loudly proclaimed his voice filled excitement and a little bit of battle lust as well. The teachers stood to attention and tensed up ready for what ever order the fire being would give, while the kids seemed a little less convinced. 

“Well this should be good for a few laughs.” Zim muttered under his breath his voice full of venom.

“Tech start tracking down the robots, with any luck they could lead us straight to Combot. Also try and see if you can activate the safety protocols in those tin cans and work on trying to get the school under control. Guys when Tech finds get your gear and try to offline them, we’re going to try to lead them away from the school. Zapp stay with the kids and make sure that none of the appliances of doom attack them, Behemoth you stay too in case Zapp needs backup.” Drooler ordered the group, his words sounding like an old general and his tone commanding. The teachers nodded as they began to get ready, dozens of blue holographic screens appeared around Tech as he began to input information, Zizzoro muttered something under his breath and two blacked sheath 12 ft. long tachis appeared, Jacks hand markings began to glow and 3ft long ice shards began to form. From behind his back Barrage with his lower arms pulled out two Browning Hi-powers and his upper arms pulled out two Hector&Koch G41s, Ghost ripped out two of his tail spikes and they turned into sickly green hunting knives, Boulder reached into his armor and pulled out a dark blood red chain. Finally the markings on Drooler’s body began to glow and flames traveled down his arms, and the flames took solid form as two 10ft double headed, black metal battle axes with flame red handles and slate gray spikes at the end of the handle. The group began to walk out of the room but they were brought out of their superhero walk by the students.  
“Hey what about us?!” Gaz asked rather annoyed at the fact that the teachers forgot about them.

“Yeah what if the robots come after us?!” Chloe yelled, she already had to deal with enough this morning and she needed time to fix/mourn her hair. Luckily some of the students went and defended their teacher’s action.

“Hey, we got Zapp and Behemoth to defend us!!” Steven voiced his opinion loudly trying to defend the gentle giant.

“Yeah besides if those robo-rejects even tried to get near us Behemoth would just rip them to shreds!” Star exclaimed with wonder at his strength but he seemed to have paled at the ripping shreds part.

“I would rather prefer not to, if there’s a chance to talk to peace I will try to find.” Behemoth told the students who were surprised at the fact that a literal behemoth didn’t want to fight.

“But you turned that inferior machine into nothing more than scrap!!” Zim screeched out disappointed that an E-class being isn’t as blood-thirsty as legends said. 

“Yes but Combot didn’t offer much negotiations for a peaceful discussion, did it?” Behemoth told the small green alien and he just smiling as the same alien couldn’t think of anything. However, discussions would have to wait as the screens surrounding Tech turned red for a second and four blue dots appeared on them. The dots were a couple inches away from a medium sized rectangle but that seemed to dishearten the teachers.

“Great only four of dem, and they’re in da forest.” Jack complained rather miffed at the fact there was going to be a long search before he could punch something. Drooler just had a look of deep thinking before of a another plan, luckily it didn’t take him that long this time.

“Okay, those of us that are going to find the robots will split up into groups. Two groups of two and two of us will be on our own, Boulder I want you to cover the skies. If you see one of those trash cans try and steer to one of the groups. While those who are staying will try and find the others, they could still be in the school.” The groups for the tracking team were Barrage and Zizzoro, Jack and Ghost, while Boulder and Drooler were going alone. All of them left the room in rather flamboyant way, Drooler’s eyes glowed orange and he mumbled something in a foreign tongue. Then a ring of fire appeared around them and enveloped them, after a few seconds of a burning bonfire the fire died revealing that they were gone. Though that made some of the students worried considering the only ones left were Tech, Zapp and Behemoth which seemed like a disadvantage, considering Tech lost to a robot, Behemoth was a pacifist and Zapp was currently just staring at scroll with what seemed to be scibbles.

“Welp we’re dead.” Sashi said rather disappointed that they seemingly got the short end of the stick. 

“Come now that won’t happen, now who would like to get some retaliation on that mechanical menace?” Behemoth tried to cheer up the kids luckily that seemed to have taken their mind off the depressing matter, the students split into three separate groups. The first group consisted Zapp, Alya, Star, Sashi, Marco, and Penn while group two was Behemoth, Steven, Connie, Zim, Gaz, Marinette and Adrien. The others stayed with Tech, who didn’t really like the idea of that. Group 1 went to look for the other robots on the east side of the school while group 2 went to the west side of school. While group 2 was looking for Combot, Zim decided to try and pry into Behemoth’s reason for not wanting to feel the rush of committing a violent act.

“So beast why do prefer boring peace talks while you could just turn them paste with a single swing of your fist?” Zim asked in the politest way he could manage which was still insulting, Behemoth just rolled his eyes he knew that he would get these types of questions from an Irken. 

“Zim, I prefer not to talk about my reasons, but I know this when you welcome violence for a solution the outcome is far worse than what it was before.” Behemoth answered the young alien rather glumly, Zim was about to ask again but he was cut off by glares from Marinette and Connie. As they were walking Behemoth felt something in the air, his ISO sensors were telling him that something was coming this way but then it stopped. This caused the kids to bump into his leg, most of them started to worry except for Zim and Gaz who got annoyed at the action.

“Why’d we stop?” Gaz asked the crocodile creature who said nothing just kept on staring down the hall, Zim just rolled his eyes and began to walk forward. Until a hypodermic needle full of a glowing, neon green liquid shot right past him and as the needle broke against the wall it left a huge acid burn on the wall. Guided by instinct Behemoth grabbed all the kids and turned his back towards the attack, not a second too soon as thousands upon thousands of needles were fired at them all containing acid. Thanks to Behemoth’s quick action the kids were safe from the acidic projectiles, but the floor wasn’t as lucky since it was eaten away by the highly corrosive substance. After a distressing two minutes the onslaught of needles finally ended, Behemoth hesitantly put the kids down onto the ground and he let out a breath of relief. Which was released too early as they could hear a sparking sound could be heard and a strong scent of alcohol attacked their nostrils.

“Did the tr—tr—treat---ment w---wo—rk?” A glitching feminine voice could be heard from across the canyon of melted metal. From the acidic smoke a figure could be seen, it was robot rather feminine in figure, with red and white paint slightly peeling off, with wires extending out of it’s back to the ceiling and one of it’s arms was now a modified gun holding the acid needles. The kid were petrified at the sight of the robotic nurse while Behemoth turned around to face the nightmare nurse and he harshly whispered to them.

“Get away from here and try to find Combot, I’ll hold her off.” Most of the kids seemed a bit uneasy about the decision but Behemoth didn’t seem to be open to discussion.

“Also Mrs. Marinette, Mr. Adrien and Mrs. Maheswaran before I forget I must do something. For Mrs. Marinette and Mr. Adrien out e tuuina atu ia te oe le faataga.” When he was done speaking the phrase two familiar floating figures were in front of them and for Connie Behemoth’s markings began to glow and a medium silver blade with semi serrated double sides came out, he handed it to Connie who smiled and gave a nod of thanks. Then the robotic nurse began to charge at Behemoth with her wires giving sparks in a firework fashion, the kids began to run as Behemoth prepared to battle. After running through the halls blindly for ten minutes they stopped to catch their breathe and figure out where Combot could be hiding.

“Maybe he could be at the gym, that’s where we saw him last.” Connie suggested to the group but one of them disagreed.

“I don’t think so he would have to be close to the school’s mainframe to hijack most of the tech and have a sophisticated enough computer to run that much data at once.” Gaz told them, they were rather surprised since Gaz kept mainly to herself and only spoke when annoyed or called on by one of the teachers. 

“What I used to hack into my brother’s computer to make him think that our government would confiscate his evidence of aliens.” Gaz told the group most of the group just deadpanned at the statement while Zim just had a small grin on his face.

“So which room would it be?” Connie asked all of them and sadly none of them could think of it, so far the only rooms they saw were mainly classrooms and only one personal room. Most of the kids were a little saddened by this development until a little voice in their head helped them.

‘Hello, hello can you guys hear me?’ In the most literal way possible as familiar voice rang out in their heads and they not so surprisingly freaked out. 

“What the, Tech how are you-----?” Steven asked the disembodied voice of the math teacher, just utterly confused at what just happened.

‘It’s hard to explain but I believe I can help with your predicaments.’ Tech told the kids, who are still rather weirded out at the new ability that one of their teachers however they needed help.

“So what can you offer me you smaller beast?” Zim rudely asked Tech, while the others looked like they would strangle the green alien except for Steven who just looked upset at him.

‘While beside giving you detention I can tell you that my cameras caught Combot breaking into the computer lab and has been trying to use the computers to gain access to school.’ Tech answered Zim’s question rather smugly while the invader just glared slightly.

“So where is the computer lab?” Connie asked the disembodied voice still rather creeped out by it.  
‘Down the hall about thirteen feet to your right.’ Tech answered Connie, the kids nodded at the instructions they quickly ran to the lab and stopped when they saw a medium door with a grid pattern on it and when they opened door they saw something horrid. It was Combot but he was changed for the worse, its metallic skin now an obsidian black, spikes erupted from its arms, and finally the lower half of it’s body gone replaced with black and neon green tentacles. Combot’s head turned 180 degrees to face the slightly creeped out children and spoke to them.

“Well, well the newbs have arrived to try and beat the final boss. Too bad for them they’re going to first blood for the OP gamer god that is me.” Combot taunted the group and the creep factor was greatly diminished and the annoyance factor went up a little. Mainly it was annoying for Gaz and Marinette both seemed a little offended at the newb comment.

“Hey I got more than 5,000 hours on Doom Brawl!!!” Gaz yelled angry at griefer robot, flames in her voice.

“And I played all the versions of Ultimate Mecha Strike!!!” Marinette said with not as much anger but still rather upset at the comment.

“Ha whatever you really think that those trash games will prepare you for us?!?!” Combot yelled out at the children, though they were slightly confused about the us part. Until what seemed like a huge fireball was speeding towards them, luckily Steven activated his bubble to protect them. It did and the kids got a look at Combot’s player two, he was ten feet tall, sphere like body, metallic red, legs that looked like red tree trunks, two cannon like arms with three claws, finally he had one singular yellow eye.

“Meet Pogtan.” Combot tauntingly said to the but they weren’t afraid many of them either faced worse or built worse, Marinette and Adrien transformed into their costumes though Marinette didn’t like the suits tightness, Steven summoned his shield, while Connie got into her stance. Finally spider legs came out from his pak and Gaz picked up a few rocks ready to throw them. One sadistic robot just smiled at the challenge while the other just saw threats that needed to be eliminated for safety. The fight was an uphill battle when the kids found out that Pogtan didn’t have anything to counter close combat they tried to rush but Combot covered him. Similar was when they tried to attack Combot from a far but Pogtan just shot it down, the fight seemed to be lost until a certain problem solver came up with an idea. 

‘Tech are you there?’ Marinette thought trying to contact the bird like creature.

‘I’m hearing you Marinette what do you do need?’

‘I have an idea could you broadcast it to the others?’ Marinette asked and of course Tech obligated, as the kids began to hear of the plan they began have hope though Zim did have complaints that were quickly shot down. First Adrien charged Combot his staff in hand and hit him, of course Combot just caught the staff with it’s tentacles but it failed to notice a familiar pink disc flying towards it. However Pogtan took notice of the odd projectile, he aimed and fired a bomb as it got closer to shield the shield just disappeared from sight. Adrien noticed the signal from Gaz he, using his staff, pushed Combot into the bomb’s path and flipped out of the way. Confused Combot began to turn its head and noticed the bomb heading it’s way, too late to dodge the bomb and the explosion caused Combot to stumble back and fuel leaked. Pogtan just looked worried and used his eye to display a message.

“Sir, I am sorry the enemies tricked me int---” Then one of Combot’s tentacles slammed into Pogtan and it sent him scraping across the floor leaving red marks. Combot just stomped towards the downed robot and began to beat him senseless.

“How could you mess up this badly?!?!? I gave you one simple job yet you idiotic lagging piece of scrap!!!!!” It shouted out in rage at the defenseless machine as metal chips began fly off Pogtan body, however Combot was stopped from his rampage as the shield made a return and smacked his head. Combot just turned its head slowly as if to process the fact it got hit by a child, then it’s eyes just narrowed in anger and began to stomp towards Steven with intent to kill. Steven stood his ground not even flinching as the as the rage robot came closer until a little voice warned him to move.

‘Umm, Steven hate to burst your movement but you might want to move about 0.025 inches to your right.’ Steven did and it was good decision to do so, as the doors were destroyed as Behemoth charged through his jaws wide open. Which clamped down on Combot hard and loud enough to create a small shockwave, Combot tried to escape but that plan was foiled as Behemoth started to death roll. The kid quickly got out of the way as Behemoth’s actions were creating a mess, then Combot’s head fell out of his jaws and tried to use wires to crawl away but that plan was foiled by Connie stabbing her sword through it finally killing it. As Behemoth swallowed the robot remains he turned his attention to Pogtan but Steven stood in-between the two.

“Please don’t he’s hurt enough.” Steven said feeling rather sorry for the beaten robot who didn’t even move since the killing of Combot while the kids were glad to see Behemoth, some may not admit it, they wondered what happened to the nurse robot.

“So, what happened to the nutty nurse?” Adrien asked the enormous English teacher.

“Well you see…” Behemoth tried to say until the zapping sound could be heard and they could smell the medical alcohol.

“I---I—I—is everyone o—o --- okay?” The nurse bot asked the kids who just looked completely terrified and petrified at the arrival of the other psychotic robot. All of them entered a battle stance until Behemoth put up all of his hands and he made a calming motion with them.

“Be at peace, while I was battling Tibbi I noticed a strange pattern to her moves. It took me a while to figure her fighting style out until I realized she wasn’t trying to fight but trying to subdue and tranquilize. Though Combot corrupted her outer data she was still a nurse deeper within so in order to bring it out I acted out as if a terrible blight was upon me. So, the hacking program was overridden by her primary programing and she took care of the blight.” Behemoth told the kids who still were wary of the nurse but they slightly accepted the explanation.

“C—co—come with me to the healing station.” Tibbi kindly order glitching as she talked, the kids hesitantly followed the former rouge nurse and Behemoth to the healing station. Later Tech contacted them and gave them news that both group A and the other teachers were okay, so were the robots when asked why Drooler just grumbled about a fee they would have to pay. While everyone at the school seemed to be happy that technological reign of terror was over in another place something was enraged at the failure of it.

“Auggggh, I knew those buckets of bolts wouldn’t be enough to wipe out those beasts!!!!!” A large figure in a dark, wet cave yelled out in anger it’s eye livid at what just happened.

“Grrrr, luckily I have a few more backup plans to deal with those monsters.” Opening it’s palm it used some sort of magic to see sixteen people projected before it, the figure just smiled wickedly and just smiled showing yellow teeth that were sharper than a sharks.

“Hopefully for their sake they don’t fail me.”

End scene.


	9. The Bully Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the past days Chloe has been feeling rather terrible, first she grew into a whale, next she got her beautiful hair murdered by a homicidal game station. The last straw is when Zim decides to torture her just for giggles, of course this causes two problems to happen. Which could led to him being turned into a crispy crunchy insect snack for one of the teachers. (Also TW for people who have been bullied.)

Protagonist Prep Ch 8  
The Bully Pen   
all characters belong to their respected owners

 

In the kitchen area of the student room Chloe was trying to make her own breakfast, after six failed attempts of doing so. Luckily on her seventh try she finally got the perfect slices of toast, she began her walk towards the student table but the something tragic happened to her. A pair of strange metallic stretched out of seemingly nowhere and tripped her, the heiress fell down to the fell down the ground with heavy thud and that caught the attention of the other students. Some of them smirking, while others felt a little bit of sympathy for the blonde as she was having trouble getting up since Chloe was still getting used to her new weight. As she was getting up a surprising helping hand appeared in front of her, and it was an actual to see who offered the appendage. It was Nathaniel who had a caring/worried look on his face surprised to see it was one of her former targets Chloe actually took the hand, with her face frozen with a look of shock. With a hefty heave Nathaniel lifted Chloe back onto her feet

“Thanks.” Chloe muttered out getting over her shock with disappointment with the fact it wasn’t her Adrikins who didn’t help her up.

“It’s no problem, I sort of know what it’s like to be tripped for laughs.” Nathaniel told her and he immediately regretted saying that, as some of the students looked gob smacked while others had a future betting pool in plan. Chloe was currently feeling two things the first was sympathy for the redheaded artist and confusion on why she was feeling sympathy. He was just a simple artist how could he match up to the literal model perfection of Adrien, though as she thought she noticed that she was still holding Nathaniel’s hand so she quickly and rather rudely ripped her hand out of his. This actually caused Chloe to feel a bit terrible as she saw the rather down face that grew on his face, but those feelings were quickly banished as she saw Adrikins turn towards her.

“Um, Chloe is that all you’re going to eat?” Adrien asked her, his voice carried worry that would come from a brother or a good friend this caused her to look down at her breakfast which was now stuck to her shirt. Chloe blushed as she peeled off of her toast and put on her plate, she then walked to the nearest trash can and dumped the toast into it.

“Actually, I’m going on diet for now.” Chloe said, while wishing she could just go find a hole and hide for the rest of her life. Normally she liked attention but in her current state now she’d rather be invisible, but to her future misfortune two figure had more pranks planed for her. With one of them smiling like a crazed maniac and the other just worried for their life at what could happen if they continued. Fast-forward to Behemoth’s ethics class, hey school for heroes need to be taught right from wrong, Chloe was forced to take her own notes since Sabrina wasn’t here to take them for him. As she was writing down the cliff notes of Behemoth’s lecture on what to do when faced with grey moral decisions when she felt a small sting on back of her neck. On instinct she slapped it and began to look for the insect culprit that did it, but since she couldn’t see one or hear one she went back to taking notes. Fifteen seconds later she felt another sting this time it was on her back, again she smacked the sting site but she had sneaking suspicion that some was messing with her. The third and final sting hit her were no girl would wanted to be hit, the third one hit her fessies which caused her to jump in her seat and yelp.

“Ms.Bourgeois is something amiss?” Behemoth asked the heiress who was now blushing almost at the same level as Marinette.

“No, it’s nothing just some bugs.” Chloe lied, trying not to embarrass herself even further. Next was one of Chloe’s most treaded classes Drooler’s magic class and it was a class day, the kids stood watching flasks filled with a shartuse color liquid boil. 

“Now when the smoke begins to billow out of the flask, sit down. The fumes from this potion can be pungent to say the least.” Drooler told the students while watching his own flask. Chloe was watching hers rather lazily, not really paying attention to her surroundings. When she started to smell a mix of garlic and sulfur she sat down, unaware of the whopper cushion that was placed on her seat. As the air was let out of the prank item most of the class busted out laughing nearly in tears at what happened, and Chloe was glowing like plutonium with embarrassment. The kids kept on laughing until they had tears in their eyes and the fact that Drooler had a glare on his face that could literally melt steel, the kids began quiet down as he walked towards the kids. He stopped in the middle of the row right where Chloe’s table was, he turned to currently redder than him teen.

“Could you please get up Ms.Bourgeois.” He kindly ordered the blonde French girl, his tone was surprisingly soft and fatherly, so she slowly got up from her seat. When she was standing Drooler picked up the prank item with his lower left arm in between his claws, he then walked back to the front of the class he tried to scan out the guilty party or smell any rubber on the kids. So he decided to give the pranksters a little warning.

“Now some of you may think that this is funny, amusing or downright hilarious but let me tell you this.” Flames started ignite on his arms and traveled to his claw tips, the fire started to slowly melt the prank balloon.

“It’s not, all these pranks are rather childish and can cause rifts to grow between people. If those rifts grow they can create some serious problems.” Drooler just turned his vertically and let the now melted balloon slowly slid off his hand, where it hit the floor with a dull, sick sounding splat. He then returned to his desk in rather sour mood, both of the pranksters did hearing the warning but had rather different views. One of them wanted to continue the pranking to see how far the teachers would go before they snapped, the second one was ready to call quits. After magic it was Zizzoro’s tactics class, and Chloe had it up to Behemoth’s height dealing with the jerk who was messing with her.

“Now one of the most important details of using a battle tactic is not to use it.” Now that confused most of the kids while one of them signaled his partner to begin the final part of his master plan.

“Okay I guess I have to explain, what I mean is that if you make a tactic too obvious the enemy will know what’s going and will never fall for it.” Zizzoro explained to the class as he began to use his lower arms to draw squares and circles on the chalk board. While a small figure crawled out of the ceiling carrying a medium sized round container with a lid and slowly made it’s way to where Chloe was sitting.

“First you have to lull the enemy into a false sense of security, making them think they have the advantage.” Zizzoro told the class as he started to erase a few of the squares and circles, he then redrew some of the squares retreating and the circles advancing on them. While he was explaining the lesson the small figure crawled to the target, and it’s fear slightly diminished by the fact that none of the teachers noticed yet.

“When the enemies get overconfident with the said advantage they’ll make mistakes, and when they make mistakes it causes them to reveal weakness that you could exploit.” The circles on the board then began to cluster together and they turned into one big circle and the lid on the round container popped open revealing a rather pungent smelling, dark grey brown, mud like substance. Which the smell hit the nostrils of the tactics teacher now knowing what to and knew where to take down the target.

“After they expose the weakness, then you strike with ferocity!!!” Zizzoro yelled out as the chalk squares then surrounded the large circle and Zizzoro threw the piece of chalk he had at the small figure. It let out a small scream of pain and fell to the floor with a thud, along with the container that landed on the figure and covered it in the mud like substance. As the figure wiped the mud from itself Zizzoro noticed it’s design and the peculiar smell, not from the mud, but from the metal the figure was made off,

“Zim care to explain why your robot is here and why is it tormenting Ms. Bourgeois?” Zizzoro asked the Irken with Zizzoro’s voice cold, demanding and authorative with no room for any emotions. While Zim in his mind he looked calm and collected but in reality, he was sweating so much that river was running down his face nearly creating a waterfall. Chloe was infuriated her entire face was red with rage and she huffing like the big bad wolf, some of the students swore that they saw steam coming from her ears.

“YOU AND YOUR STUPID ROBOT CAUSED ME ALL THIS AGONY!!!!!!!!!!” Chloe yelled out her voice almost shaking small objects, she was livid at the small alien who almost looked scared of the human. Zim just ignored the feeling of fear and prepared the defenses he had if the pranking failed.

“Oh please, I’ve heard you did worse at your old, pathetic school.” Zim told the heiress, most of the kids were in shock at this fact but some of them knew better yes Chloe was a bully but not this extreme.

“It’s going to be nothing when I get my hands on you!!” Chloe again yelled out at the alien as she began stomp towards him.

“Well at least I don’t look hideous!” Zim lamely insulted the blonde, still trying to break down her defenses but her anger was too great.

“At least I look better than a green cockroach like you!!!” Chloe retorted with an acidic venom in her voice, she stopped stomping towards the alien and her new-found weight moved by itself at the sudden stop. Seeing that gave the invader an entire new list of insults for him to throw at the blonde.

“Oh really, because I believe that cockroaches are actually cleaner than a certain type of pig.” Zim told Chloe, which actually confused the blonde while Zizzoro started to gain a mix of a glare and a look of worry.

“Oh you don’t know, how surprising considering you are a pig!” Zim told her, that insult actually threw her for loop and she could actually feel something inside of her crack. At the same time Zizzoro felt something inside of him ignite and that something wanted him to tear apart the miserable little Irken from limb from limb, but that would probably be a bad idea. However Zim was currently ecstatic that his insult was working but couldn’t read Zizzoro’s current behavior, even with a stormy grey blue lightning energy that was zapping off of him and granted not even Zizzoro noticed. So the persistent green invader continued his barrage.

“You know I bet whenever you walk the ground shakes.” Zim taunted Chloe his voice carrying some sadistic joy, again something inside of Chloe broke and Zizzoro started to get angrier. Inside of Chloe’s mind was a mess she thought insults but she when wanted to yell them out it was like her voice was dead and the words were in a trap. Even though Zim couldn’t read the room the other kids and Gir could see that Zizzoro was getting angrier, all them were worried what would happen if the Zizzoro blew his top.

“Ummm, master maybe you should stop.” Gir suggested his voice almost shaking in fear and worry, but Zim didn’t listen as he let lose another insult.  
“You have so much mass that you’re practically planet.” Right now, Chloe’s pride was currently at an all time low and the energy surrounding Zizzoro became more jagged, darker as well as fiercer.

“Okay Zim I think that’s enough.” Steven told him, his voice carrying hints of disgust and anger aimed at the invader. Who just continued to ignore the others as he was caught up in the thrill of belittling other humans and released his final taunt.

“Oh, at least you don’t have to worry about a broken heart because no male will ever want to mate with a blob that will eat them up!” Zim yelled out and with that final insult Chloe’s pride was shattered, the girl just ran out of the classroom her eyes filled with real tears. Zim just stood there with a big smile on his face but what he was faced was nothing like the crowd of smiling faces he saw in those human videos he used to watch. Instead he was greeted with looks of disgust and anger, most of the anger coming from Zizzoro as he stomped towards him with each step feeling like an earthquake, energy lightning off him, each stray bolt frying small objects. Even Zizzoro’s eyes seemed imbued with power as they glowed a dark stormy blue, he stopped stomping and the air was deadly silent for a few seconds until.

“If you see me light up again you either stop what you’re doing and apologize, or you’d better be prepared for pain that will last centuries.” The Godzilla like creature warned, his voice cold and harsh that caused Zim to flinch. The invader just slowly nodded to afraid to say anything that could anger the creature any father, then Zizzoro just closed his eyes and the energy surrounding him just disappeared.

“Good, now class is temporally dismissed while we look for Ms.Bourgeois. Also Zim once this ordeal is over you will be contacted by Drooler to see how you’ll be punished.” The teacher told them and walked past the small alien, as did the others who just gave him dirty looks even Steven and you know it’s bad when he’s angry at you. Meanwhile with Chloe she got lost while running from the classroom and was now slumped against wall, her tears making her mascara running and sobs were racking body as she kept mumbling to herself.

“That insect is wrong, hundreds of guys would still line up for a chance to date me.” Though it did nothing to rebuild her pride as new tears began to flow down her cheeks and sobs again made her body convulse, Zim’s insults hurt the blonde. Her ego was already devastated from the potion incident, then the impromptu haircut, now this the blonde really couldn’t take much more and now she just felt worthless. Chloe even believed Zim’s insult that no one would love her, her reasoning that the only guys who would be interested in her would be creeps. As most of you know there is one person in the Miraculous Ladybug dimension that loved to take advantage of emotionally vulnerable people, even if the person is in an entirely different reality. In a dark, secret part of the Agreste household a metal covering was retreating to reveal a huge glass window that had metal bars in shaped like a butterfly and in the middle of the ray of light was a rather odd man. This man was wearing a dark purple dress suit, with similar colored dress pants, as well as a grey under shirt, on his face was silver mask and finally in his left hand he had a near black cane with a sphere on the end.

“What’s this, I feel one’s negativity in another world?” The man questioned but he ignored his inner curiosity for his thirst for greater power.

“It doesn’t matter, I can use this to finally get Ladybug and Chat Noir!!” The man yelled, the man held out his right hand and a pure white butterfly fluttered right into it. He then clasped his left hand onto the insect causing some type of dark purple energy to flow into and corrupting the butterfly, turning the snow-white insect into a dark purple corrupted version of itself. The man unclasped his hand and let his dark creation fly out of the room.

“Now go and evilize this scorned princess!” As the butterfly flew out of the window an interdimensional portal opened up, how the heck did that happen?! Anyway the butterfly fluttered into the portal and appeared instantly a few feet away from Chloe, possessing more speed that it naturally should the butterfly quickly closed the distance and landed on her necklace. Something happened to the butterfly as it just disappeared into the necklace and the area around her eyes became red, as well as a butterfly shaped hologram appeared in front of her face. Chloe then heard the man’s voice echoed in her mind.

“Giantrincess I am Hawkmoth, I’ll give you the power to grow your empire and crush your enemies underneath your feet. All I ask for in return is Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculouses. Do we have a deal?” The now titled Hawkmoth asked the teenager, who just grinned evilly as a vengeful fire.

“Of course, Hawkmoth I’ll show those peasants how to treat royalty!” Chloe shouted out as some sort of purple go began to cover her and it changed her mind, body as well as her clothes to make her a villain. In another hall Zizzoro and the kids were looking for Chloe, while some of the students just gave Zim glares that could melt steel. Zim tried to look for support but saw none and he knew better than to go near the teacher, he was brought out of his musings as he could feel the ground shake. At first many of them thought it was either Behemoth or Jack but they didn’t hear claws scrapping across the floor, and most of the them were sure that they didn’t wear heels since they could hear a pair clacking against the school floor. As the stomping got closer the group saw who the cause for the noise was, it was Chole but she was vastly different from the last time they saw her. Chloe was now the size of Zizzoro, her attire was now something fitting a 17th century royal complete with a long flowing dress, last but not least her necklace was no longer a simple locket but was now an elegant golden princess necklace with rubies, diamonds, and sapphires ingrained in it. Not to mention her hair was now styled something similar to a powdered wig and her physical features would make most female models cry in shame. Wait Zizzoro why are you unsheathing your tachis, oh no Zizzoro look I didn’t mean----AHH my spleen, why?!

“Because of reasons, so would someone like to explain why Ms.Bourgeois is now a giant member of royalty?!?” Zizzoro hissed out to the kids, who were hiding behind him, as far as he knew human puberty didn’t do this or did it. Although most of the kids were in same boat as this transformation caused confusion among them, except for a few select of them that saw this happen before.

“She’s been akumatized.” Alya told the giant lizard folk, who just looked even more confused than he was before.

“What in the name of Coularin does a person from the Street Fighter dimensions have to do with our current situation?!” He hissed again, hating that he was in the dark about deadly situations. Seeing how the statement caused more confusion than solving it Alya elaborated.

“Basically, a villain from dimension called Hawkmoth will sense any negative emotion he sends these things called Akumas to transform them into his super powered lackeys.” Zizzoro just growled in anger but before anything else could happen the villainized Chloe stamped her foot to gain attention and began to speak.

“I, Giantrincess, wouldst liketh to hast the green pest.” The newly named Giantrincess demanded, though the kids couldn’t understand most of what she said but the green pest they could gather was Zim. The green alien actually felt a twinge of worry in his body as most of the kids were actually thinking about handing him over to the towering teen. Even Zizzoro seemed to be thinking about it, but while Zim was shaking in his boots he failed to realize that Zizzoro wasn’t thinking about handing him over however he was actually thinking up a plan to make sure that one of the students to become a stain. His eyes then lit up a bright ocean blue which honestly added to the kids fear, he then whispered to the kids a plan.  
“Listen up, I have an idea that might just be crazy enough to work. First we split up into two groups one offense and one defense, since Marinette and Adrien know how to deal with these threats they’ll lead the offense which will comprise of Ms. Butterfly, Mr. Universe, and Ms. Cesaire. The rest of us will try and be the defense to make sure that Zim won’t become a stain on the floor.” Though the kids had some complaints but they really didn’t time to voice them since Griantrincess made the first move, by stomping her foot down hard and causing a small earthquake. However Zizzoro countered this by charging his fist full of energy and slammed the ground creating his own earthquake laced with energy, but since he was fighting a student he had to use a low level energy blast.   
Still it did the job not only forcing her back but obscuring her vision long enough for Marinette and Adrien to transform, the offense team then rushed Giantrincess not waiting for he to recover. It was a tense fight between the group and Giantrincess with Steven using his shield to defend, Marinette and Adrien doing what they do best, and Alya somehow gained super strength and began to hurl pieces of debris at her. However their advantage ended when Giantrincess broke off two sapphires from necklace and threw one of them at the group which caused something strange to happen, ice shoot up from the ground and trapped the group. Chat tried to activate his cataclysm but Giantrincess planned for that and threw the second sapphire at his ringed hand which then became encased in ice, seeing this Zizzoro rushed towards the villain ready to attack. But when Zizzoro got close to her he didn’t see a villain, no he saw Chloe crying and her eyes filled with hurt he just stood there mid-attack frozen like a stature. Seeing an advantage Giantrincess plucked off a diamond from her necklace and cracked it against Zizzoro’s skin, she walked away as she did diamond began to encase him in crystal and he did nothing to stop the progress of it.

In a short amount of time Zizzoro was encased in a crystal cocoon, Giantrincess just smirked a little as she stomped towards the defense group and to say that they were nervous was an understatement. The nerves didn’t stop them though as they began to go into defense positions, still smirking she reached to her necklace and plucked off a few rubies she then threw at the team. With those few rubies a crystal prison erupted from the ground and when Dib tried to touch it he got burned, luckily one member of the defense team was still free to protect Zim. That one member was Nathaniel who stood bravely in front of Zim, though he currently disliked the alien he knew that having him turned into a stain on the ground wasn’t the right way to deal with the problem. Nathaniel just looked defiantly at the incoming villainess, even though he wanted to ran away and hide but that really wouldn’t solve anything.

‘Oh, that gent couldst beest mine own knight after I desroyeth yond insect, waiteth what didst I just sayeth?!’ Giantrincess thought to herself and a slight blush creeped up onto her cheeks, she quickly banished that thought as she reached her target as she glared down to the two and she ordered Nathaniel.

“Moveth hence, I only wanteth to destroyeth yond annoying insect.” Instead of doing so the red headed artist just looked up to her and said one simple word.

“No.” That little word threw Giantrincess for a loop, she always knew Nathaniel as a shy kid hardly seeing him stand up for himself and now he was standing up for someone else since when did he have that much courage. Meanwhile Nathaniel was internally panicking he saw on the news and the Ladyblog what happened to people who stood up to akumatized people, it didn’t end well but here he was doing the same thing. Rather angry at being denied what she wanted Giantrincess began to rant.

“Doth thee knoweth what yond annoyance didst?!?!? That pest embarrassed royalty and hath tried maketh the insulsts seemth liketh something valorous!!! Doth thee has’t any idea what it doth feel liketh to beest broken liketh yond!!??!?” Her voice filled with anger and rage but Nathaniel could hear sadness in her voice as well, he actually felt bad for Chloe as she told him that. Sure Chloe caused him torment but he could handle, however Chloe couldn’t even handle a little teasing let alone a full on prank attack like Zims. She even had to face some major changes she did want to happen and almost no one wanted to help her.

“I do.” Nathaniel told her his voice so quiet that Giantrincess had strain to hear him, then Nathaniel began his own speech.

“Every time someone or you else tried to make me feel like I don’t matter or that what I do is stupid, I just have to remember something important. I shouldn’t care what others think of me, I’m me and nothing ever should ever change that.” When he was done talking Zim just inwardly groaned at the preachy talk that Nathaniel gave to the creature that was about to squash.

‘I’m going to die, hopefully I get a good tombstone or this red headed fool better die first.’ Actually, that little speech caused something in Giantrincess to stir and it was something that Hawkmoth didn’t want to come to the surface.

“Don’t listen to him, just destroy that insect and get me those miraculouses!!” Hawkmoth yelled via telepathy to the teenager, who raised her arm high in the air and curled her hand into a tight fist. Instead of brining it down onto the two targets she brought down onto her necklace, well she tried but her fist was caught by some unknown force hovered in the air a few inches away from the necklace.

“Did you really think that would actually work, now you shall feel the pain of your betrayal!!!” Hawkmoth yelled out in rage and clenched his free hand into tight fist which caused a chain reaction to happen within the school. First Giantrincess began to scream in pain as if her body was being set on fire and electrocuted at the same time causing her to let out a pained scream that could be heard across dimensions. Second the crystal confines of Zizzoro began to crack and his eyes glowed a deep stormy greyish blue, he began to growl as he cracked the crystal and broke out with small shards flying out imbedding themselves in the surrounding area. He then began stomp towards the downed girl, the energy that arced off of him melting the ice that imprisoned the offense team, when he reached her he raised his hand in the air with his claws ready cut apart anything. In a flash he brought his hand down but instead it hit the necklace cutting through the chain of it, he just looked at and gave the puppet master one little warning.

“Hawkmoth you took advantage of one my students, made her into something she’s not and made her feel unimageable pain. I hope when we meet I can I make you feel her pain times a thousand.” He opened his maw which was glowing a dark, twisted, deep blue and let loose a huge beam of energy at the necklace turning into a melted pile of gold with some ashy remains of the jewels. After the necklace was destroyed the akuma began fly away from the debris, and Zizzoro began to charge another energy attack but Marinette placed a hand on his leg.

“I got this, time to devilize!” She yelled out as she lifted her left leg above her head and threw her yoyo at the small insect, the yoyo then split down the middle to show a glowing whitish pink center. When the yoyo was on the butterfly it closed on it trapping the butterfly and purifying it, Marinette then pulled the yoyo back into her hand. She pressed the middle of it releasing a pure white butterfly into the air, it took a few seconds but Chloe returned to normal she was unconscious though. The necklace on the other hand didn’t it just remained a puddle of melted gold, however something odd distracted the students from the puddle of riches. Zizzoro walked towards Chloe and carefully picked her up with his upper left arm, as he cradled her in his arms Zizzoro turned his head to the students.

“I’m taking Chloe to the medical room, stay here while I get another teacher to get you. Also, Zim, if you ever do anything like this again I will hurt student or not.” His tone so cold to Zim, one could see the alien shivering in the spot. Meanwhile Hawkmoth was livid at his current defeat, so livid that he didn’t notice that he had a rather strange visitor.

“How could I lose to an overgrown reptile?!?” Hawkmoth yelled out to what he thought was empty room, until he heard voice tell him something.

“Because you underestimate him.” The voice sounded rough like sand paper and its tone condescending yet happy at the same time, Hawkmoth turned to try and find the owner of the voice but couldn’t find one.

“Who are you and how did you get here?!” Hawkmoth asked the voice weary of it and how it got here.

“My name and my methods aren’t important but I do have a proposition for you, I help you with your little hero problem and you take of my little problem. If you agree I can give you a power boost to help with our tasks, so what do say?” The voice asked, this caused Hawkmoth to think about this little deal while it did offer a way to destroy his common annoyances but this voice didn’t exactly ring trusting to him. However, time was growing short for him to gain ultimate power and if Hawkmoth wanted the power he would have to find other means he would have to find creative ways to do so.

“You have a deal.” That little phrase caused Hawkmoth to see one physical feature of the voice, a smile filled crooked yellow shark like teeth.

“Good.”


	10. Team Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the kids to get teamed together for their hero groups, hopefully they'll get together or otherwise almost everyone is going to die horrible deaths. Yeah I'm going to prep my doomsday bunker if you don't mind.

Protagonist Prep Ch 9  
Team Time  
All respective characters belong to their respective owners.

Deep within the school all of the teachers were inside a room discussing a topic that concerned the students, this room was huge nearly two hundred feet wide and long, it’s ceiling round with images of various battles involving the teachers, and it was lit by a chandelier that made entirely out of fireballs of varying sizes. Normally in this type of room one would normally hear laughter and recollections of past victories or battles, instead only roars of arguments and anger were heard in that room. 

“Sargent, you can not be serious about this decision!” Barrage roared out in surprise, well granted he worked with Drooler he should start to expect surprise by now.

“No, I’m Drooler.” Drooler told the bronze being with a completely straight face with tone being both serious and jovial, this caused the group of teachers to let out a groan. Like the surprises they should’ve gotten use to the terrible dad jokes but that doesn’t mean the jokes were any less terrible.

“Fine no more dad jokes but I am serious about my decision.” Drooler told the group his voice no longer carrying a jovial tone, this caused the uproar to increase in the room loud enough to shake the fire chandelier.

“Jefe are you sure about this, most of those ninos aren’t exactly amigos or the team type.” Ghost said remembering how Chloe and Marinette went at each other’s throats, from the observation videos they had to watch before letting the kids come to school though he was confused why Jefe was grinning like a Chesire when any romance happened.

“Got to agree with spikes, leave those kids alone for a few minutes and they’ll tear each other part like sharks tearing apart a carcass.” Boulder said adding his two cents, thinking about how hostile Sashi and Gaz would act when faced with social interaction with others. The former a bit more than the latter considering Gaz would just ignore them but Sashi would react rather violently.

‘Heck, those two would probably maim someone if their buttons got pushed too hard.’ Boulder thought to himself, though he didn’t realize that familiar bird like was listening in and disagreed with the thought.

“Actually Boulder, I have seen Ms.Membrane in action and she is willing to work with others. “Tech told the wolf dragon hybrid, who just glared at him and let loose a warning growl. 

“Now no fighting we can’t add to the chaos, but I do have do agree with Tech those children can work together at times.” Behemoth said both scolding the two and defending the idea.

“I gotta agree with da boss, sooner or later dose kids are going to form a teams sooner or later.” Jack told the group throwing his hat in the ring with agreement of the idea, but all that did was increase volume of the argument. It took over a hour for things to quiet down, even then it was louder than a space shuttle taking off. Luckily all that ended when Zizzoro was tired of the bickering and just zapped almost everyone in the room leaving them a little annoyed. 

“If all you will stop acting like a nest of hatchlings, I believe I have an idea.” Zizzoro told them his tone stern and his gaze steely, the group slowly began to settle down though they won’t forget the little zap they got.

“Anyway, the idea is that we test the kids in a holodome and one of us will monitor them. From the data we collected we find out which kids do the best with each other and from those interaction we form a team, next we assign a teacher to watch over them.” Zizzoro told, across the room there were mummers of agreement and it was much better than Drooler’s original plan. So with a chorus of cheers the teachers began to put the plan into action, so the next morning Zizzoro tapped the combination on the wall and dropped to his arms to walk through the hole. To his disbelief the students were already dressed and awake ready to start the today, also so that they wouldn’t experience anymore surprises.

“Huh, you guys are up early.” Zizzoro told them surprised, from what he learned about human teen is that they preferred to sleep in late and usually tried to avoid waking up or getting out of bed.

“Well if we didn’t want anything else to be destroyed.” Sashi told him as she gestured to the girl’s dorm door, which was still crumbled up in a ball, and the boy’s dorm door, as it still laid flat on the ground. Zizzoro made a mental note to remind Drooler that new doors were needed.

“Well since all of you are ready, follow me.” He told them as he turned back to the entrance and began to walk out, after avoiding Zizzoro’s sweeping tail the kids followed him out. However they began to worry as they passed the classrooms and went down an unfamiliar hallway, continued to do so for quite awhile it was also eerie that Zizzoro hadn’t said a single thing when they began walking.

“Ummmm, where are we going?” Alya asked him but she met with silence, he then stopped giving the students a look of their destination, it was a surprisingly human sized door that had design similar to gears working in unison.

“You guys have to go through there.” Zizzoro told, he then walked away from them later disappearing from sight leaving the kids alone in an unknown area. A sense of dread began to form within the stomachs of the students for a couple minutes no one did anything, but then Star carefully walked up to the door and opened it. From the opening the kids could see a strange room that was entirely made up by white cubes, with weird projectors in each corner, and large mirrors on the right side of the room. Slowly the kids began to filter into the room slightly creeped out by the lack of color or anything comforting, all of them having one question.

“Where are those beasts??!!” That Zim yelled out in annoyance at the confusion and the mystery that the teachers created.

“I suggest that you watch yourself private, Zizzoro is waiting for a chance to turn you into a fried snack and I don’t want to go through the paperwork right now.” A familiar militaristic voice rang out through the room, although it had a bit of anger in it. The kids jumped a little, slowly getting used to the surprises, and began to look for the owner of the voice.

“Ummm, Mr. Barrage where are you?” Connie asked, hoping that Barrage wasn’t a telepath too.

“I’m behind the mirrors, they’re actually a special type of one-way windows.” He explained although that did nothing to lessen the creep factor of the room.

“So what exactly is this place?” Sashi asked rather hostile being in rather odd and unknown emviroment.

“It’s called the holodome, it was going to be used for something else but Sargent thought it was best to use for all of you. So now it’s designated as the team training room.” Barrage answered, however there was one problem with what the bronze chitin beast said.

“Not to put a kink in your armor dude but the only team here is me, Penn and Sash.” Boone told the Barrage, who just rolled his eyes.

“You see Mr.Wiseman, we believe that a team of heroes is better than one. So we’re going to test how each of interact with each other, and those interactions will determine your teammates. Now team up!!” Barrage told the kids, quickly all of them began to join into teams not really thinking about who went about who they ended up with. What he forgot to mention that the process was a long and tedious, for five hours the kids were tested and each hour Barrage ordered them to switch. Finally, they heard Barrage told them that testing was done, which sounded like heaven, many of the kids were out of breath and some of them even collapsed on to the floor dead tired. The holodome’s door opened and the kids either walked out or they were dragged out, when they were all gone Barrage began to do something in the observation room. He walked over towards a huge monitor display that showed what the kids had to experience and for the first time since he was assigned here, Barrage actually smiled.

“Heh, they might actually survive.” With his lower right arm, he plucked a small flash drive looking device from one of the monitors and walked out of the observation room. Later that day the teachers were back in the conference room ready to find out what the results of the holodome were. 

“As you can see the teams that function superlative are listed as Team Dimensions, Team Alien, and finally Team Miraculous. Team Dimensions is consisted of Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Penn Zero, Boone Wiseman and Sashi Kobayashi; though they tend to be a little crazy in planning and execution they get the job done. Next is Team Alien which is Steven Demayo/Quartz/Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Gaz and Dib Membrane, as well as Zim; now for the most part they would rather avoid conflict either trying to talk or deceive their way out however if there’s no other choice they’ll fight. Lastly is Team Miraculous those involved are Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloe Bourgeois, even though a good portion of them don’t have any powers they seem to do well; they use the environment and their minds to defeat their enemies. Now any questions?” Barrage finished his speech with a question to the other teachers, who seemed to lose interest and Zapp even looked like was asleep.

“What’s with da names?” Jack asked confused by the names, Barrage just sighed and muttered out.

“I thought that assigning names to the kids would prevent confusion, and they sound pretty cool.” A small blush appeared on his muzzle, most of the other teachers were ready to tease the bronze beast but a harsh glare from Drooler quickly shot that idea down.

“So, who’s getting a team and who’s going home a lonely man?” Drooler asked, Barrage just rolled his eyes but answered the fire beast anyway.

“Sargent this isn’t the Bachelorette, but since I’m already talking I should probably just tell you anyway. Team Dimensions is going to be assigned to you Sargent, Team Alien is assigned to Behemoth and finally Team Miraculous is assigned to Zizzoro.” However, that answer created more problems than it actually solved.

“Umm incase you haven’t noticed two of the kids on Team Dimensions sort of, what’s the word, oh right. Hate me!!!!” Drooler exclaimed referring to both Sashi and Star, with Star he could understand since he did threaten her parents but with Sashi that girl just flat out hates him.

“Though I do agree with most of the ones you picked, but I do have an objection with Zim. Irkens are known to be a rather war faring species so how would he react to being led by a pacifist?” Behemoth asked, actually sounding concerned for the small insect like alien.

“I’m fine with it.” Zizzoro said his voice holding nothing negative in it, Barrage just sighed and began to explain the choices that were made.

“Yes Sargent, but you do have a past to be an asshole. So could you please just try to restrain yourself form doing anything too drastic.” Said asshole opened his maw to defend himself but closed it as he remembered what he did in the past, Barrage then began to address Behemoth’s problems.

“Behemoth, the reason why I put Zim with your team for his own safety. Considering the fact that Zizzoro will turn him into ash if he tries anything and Sargent would probably light on fire, either accidentally or by purpose.” Barrage told the gentle giant while Drooler just acted hurt at the statement, he did have a hard time containing his excitement which resulted in extremely hot hellfire.

“Now Zizz—” Barrage began to speak until he was interrupted by something unexpected.

“I said I was fine with it.” That little statement caused the other teachers to just stare at him with wide eyes and open mouths, they never thought in a million eons that Zizzoro would be fine with this. Heck he wasn’t that pleased about the plan to begin with but here is not really upset about being stuck with kids. Annoyed at the dumbfounded looks Zizzoro just glared at them and angrily asked them a question.

“What?” His voice trying to reign in the annoyance he currently felt, after a few awkward mutters and whistling it was Jack who finally broke the ice.

“No offense Z but you ain’t exactly da most kid friendly guy.” He told the Godzilla like creature, still feeling bad for the child prince that they had to guard in dimension 687-903MJ.

“Not to mention you have a rather short temperament.” Tech mentioned, who still had nightmares about the mission on 248-92A and hoped that the inhabitants have gotten over the attack now. Meanwhile energy began to spark off Zizzoro’s dorsal spines, which caused the teachers look like as if a nuclear bomb was about to go off. For awhile most of them dared not to talk or move afraid for what could happen, however during this entire ordeal Drooler stayed eerily calm.

“If you keep acting like this I’ll have to spill about your little trip to Dimension 298-556MA.” He told Zizzoro, with Drooler’s tone sounding completely calm and relaxed. That little sentence caused Zizzoro’s body to stiffen and the energy to just disappear, he just turned to his cousin and hissed out.

“You wouldn’t dare!” His voice filled to the brim with anger and his tone more venomous than a thousand cobras, Drooler didn’t even react to the extreme anger. He just calmly leaned back in his seat and gave a warning to the lightning master.

“I won’t if you calm down.” Begrudgingly Zizzoro did but he did send his cousin harsh glares, meanwhile in the kids in the student area were pondering why the teachers schedule the impromptu training exercise.

“So, anyone else confused about what happened?” Marco asked the others from his position on the floor, he was used to an hour-long karate class but a five-hour long training session was something else. Still the kids agreed with tired groans and moans.

“Yeah, what was up with that?” Star wondered, her abundant energy slowing returning to her but it had while until it was full.

“Don’t care, too tired.” Chloe told them, her ill prepared muscles still aching and sore from the extreme usage.

“We should care! For all we know they could be using that data to destroy us!” Dib yelled out from the couch.

“Oh yeah, like a bunch of kids would be a threat to giant interdimensional monsters.” Sashi harshly snapped at the conspiracy theorist, which caused to blush in embarrassment.

“I agree but not that rudely, maybe they were testing us for something important.” Steven suggested, offering Dib an apologetic look.

“Can we talk about this tomorrow? Everything still hurts.” Boone complained, though no one was against the idea of going to bed but questions still buzzed around in their minds. Skip to the morning where many of them were sleeping peacefully, until a thunderous bellow woke them up. Grumpily they got out of their beds and did their morning routines, some of them still sore, as they exited the dorms they saw Jack standing outside the student area.

“Ah youse guys finally woke up! Come on Boss and da others want ya down at the auditorium.” Jack told the kids, a little impatient from waiting and he heard that these kids were early risers. After a good five minute walk the group arrived at the first door they saw when they entered the building, when they entered the auditorium they saw Behemoth, Barrage, Drooler and Zizzoro. When Jack stopped so did the kid but they were slightly confused why there was only a few of the teachers were present in auditorium, then Barrage began to speak.

“Thank you Jack, you may leave now.” Jack just nodded and stomped out off, going somewhere else.

“Now when I call your names come up to the stage and I’ll tell you which teacher you’ll be assigned to.” Barrage told the kids his strict military tone sounding even more serious, that made the kids a little nervous. However, they didn’t have time to try and calm those nerves as Barrage began to list off them off.

“First is Star, Marco, Penn, Sashi and Boone.” The five teenagers nervously walked, well Sashi was indifferent and Star seemed to be excited, up to the stage. When they reached the stage, they revived news that they would rather not hear.

“Your teacher is going to be Drooler.” Now this caused Sashi to gain a lethal glare and for the excitement in Star’s body just drained from her body as her facial features turned cold, Drooler just shivered from the looks and joked about it.

“Brrrr, did Jack leave a blizzard or is it just Star?” Though none of kids laughed or even smiled, this caused Drooler to gain a sheepish grin and let out an awkward cough. Let’s not dwell on his embarrassment because if we did he would probably roast me like a rotisserie chicken.

“Next group is Steven, Connie, Dib, Gaz and Zim.” As they walked up to the stage Zim was shaking with fear, especially when Zizzoro gave him a hard glare and a growl. When they reached it the five of them braced for what would come next.

“Your teacher is Behemoth.” A huge sigh of relief escaped their lungs as they realized getting Behemoth would be comparable to winning the lottery, considering despite his size he’s one of the nicer teachers. As they walked to the gentle giant he gave the group a warning, well mainly Zim.

“Now though I do hope we forge amazing adventures I will not tolerate any tomfoolery understand.” Though his voice held no malice or anger, his facial features made the kids know that he wasn’t joking. Which surprised the kids they normally saw a kind and warm face on him, not one of fierce gravity that was currently on his maw. Then the final six, Team Miraculous, just walked up the stage and towards Zizzoro who currently had a small grin on his muzzle. While Barrage was just annoyed by that little action.

“I did have a system, anyway I believe that all of you have some team bonding to do.” Barrage told the three groups as he walked off the stage and out of the auditorium, creating an awkward silence between the groups.


	11. Names Bonding, Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the teams were announced to the kids the three teachers decided to try and bond with their kids. Although some might have some mixed results with them.

Protagonist Prep CH 10  
Names Bonding, Team Bonding

All respective characters belong to their respective owners.

The three groups were still in the auditorium with the kids still confused about what could happen next, many them hoped that it wasn’t a platter or an oven.

“So, what are we going to do now?” Sashi curtly asked the teachers even though all three of them had very different answers to that one question.

“Well I don’t know about the other two but I’m going take you guys to the trophy room.” Drooler told his team, flames then surrounded Team Dimensions and disappeared in a wall of flames leaving a black stain on the ground. Most of the kids were rather surprised and rather worried about the others, while the two teachers just rolled their eyes at Drooler’s theatrics.

“I actually planned to partake in a lovely dinner for my acolytes.” Behemoth told everyone else, he then lowered his right upper arm to Team Alien for them to ride in. Hesitantly the group climbed into the oversized palm which was then lifted up into the air, then Behemoth stomped out of the room with it shaking as he did. Only Team Miraculous remained in the auditorium and Zizzoro wore a semi-nervous look on his, he then looked down at his students and began to wonder what they would like. Then lightning struck his brain and lit up an idea, he then asked them one little question.

“Do you guys want to see my dojo?” That little question caused Adrien’s eyes to widen in wonder and a smile of excitement grew on his face, he was getting to see a real-life dojo like in his shows.

“ I’m going to take that as a yes.” Zizzoro clasped his upper hands together and created a small sky colored lightning ball, before he did anything with it he looked down to his kids and told them.

“ You may feel a slight tingle.” He then slammed the lightning ball onto the floor and then a huge dome of lightning appeared around them, with in a few seconds they were gone.

 

\--------------------Scene Change (Team Dimension)-----------------

 

For a while the kids felt only two things, those things were weightlessness and intense heat not to mention they could only see hues of fiery colors. It went on like this for about two or three minutes, luckily the experience ended with a jarring thud. As the fiery colors began to fade they were greeted by the sight of Drooler standing over them looking over them with an extremely concerned and fretful look on his face, he was also muttering to himself.

“Please don’t be hurt, please don’t be hurt.” Luckily his prayers were answered as he heard them gasping and their limbs began to move. With a sigh of a relief Drooler began to help his students up and he was acting unaware of the glares that they gave him. After all of the kids were back up to their feet Penn decided to ask a question that was one that was one their minds.

“What the heck was that and where are we?” Drooler just smiled as he began to explain what he did.

“Well that was called Cahis Ba, a type of magic travel where a type of fire encases you and will transport you to any familiar area. It’s an easy way to travel in your home or in an area you visited but got lost.” Now that actually sounded pretty cool to the teens but they were still pretty miffed about the sudden transport, especially Sashi who still didn’t trust any of the teachers given the incidents and this further cemented the distrust.

“So where exactly are we?” Star asked both curious and slightly scared about the new area they’ve been transported, the only clues she got was it was a hallway and dark. That wasn’t exactly helpful or comforting to anyone who was there and it didn’t help that Drooler said nothing, instead he just smiled and walked to the right side of the hall. He then flipped something that looked like a light switch and flipped it suddenly the entire hallway was flooded with bright light. After blinking a few times to get the dots out of their eyes the five future heroes saw sights unimaginable the hallway was filled with large compartments with strange objects in them. The objects ranged in oddness from a simple sword to a hideous stuffed creature with quill like hair but there was one thing that amazed them, it was a large ten ft wide shield with gold as the main metal, platinum bolts, and finally the center was glorious silver; except there was a huge fist imprint in it.

“So what’s the story behind that?” Boone asked out of pure curiosity Drooler just grew a smile of remembrance and fondness. He then began to regal the tale on how that shield ended up in the trophy room.

“It was around the 800’s in dimension 459-0038 we were just done fighting an invading army when this so called righteous scale head walked towards us demanding we give up, most of us really weren’t in the mood or had time for this so Jack just walked to the guy and does two things. First, he jabbed him in the face and then he punched the guys shield so hard his fist not only imprinted on the shield but his armor as well. Hehe you should’ve seen that mite muncher’s face when Jack took his shield.” Now though the story wasn’t particularly funny but it still got small smile out of the kids, noticing this Drooler gained an idea.

“You know I could tell you some more war stories, but you guys probably won’t like them. I’d probably just bore all of you to death about tales of mighty battles, beings that could shatter worlds and creatures that are even scarier than me.” As he turned to his students they were already sitting down on the floor and Star even had a huge smile on her face.

“Story time please!” She asked the fire beast who just smiled almost as wide.

“Okay now let me tell you about ‘The Battle Diggaja’, contrary to popular belief the battle started a year before 917-----”

 

\----------------- Scene Change (Team Alien) --------------------------

The gentle giant walking down the many halls of the school and carried his students with care he then stopped at an ornate door with stylings like a 18th century entrance. Behemoth opened the door and the kids were greeted with a rather peculiar decor choice, it was a clash between sophisticated Britain and proud Samoan heritage with interesting choices. Behemoth then walked to a small (to him) wooden tea table and set his acolytes down on to it.

“I’m going to make us some tea and some food, I’m sure I got some human sized snacks and tea set.” He told them as he walked away from the group and into a kitchenette area of the room, leaving the group alone. As the crocodile began to look through the cupboards the kids were discussing among themselves.

“So did your mom try to invade the Earth?” Dib asked Steven rather awkwardly, which prompted Gaz to give her brother a smack to the head. Steven just laughed gawkily laughed as he began to explain the story.

“Well she used to be forced to destroy the Earth but she saw the beauty of it and how humans could show so much promise, not to mention she was amazed at the free choices that humans had. She started a rebellion for humans and for gems who want to make their own choices but not all of her friends made it.” Steven then grabbed the bottom of shirt and looked down rather glumly remembering how what Eyeball told him and still couldn’t believe that his mom, Rose Quartz, would take a life. Meanwhile Zim just rolled his eyes at the complete drip that he heard from that hideous half breed.

“Now that is a load of exroz if I ever heard any. The only thing humans have to offer is being slaves.” Zim insulted not believing a single word that Steven said, also receiving many glares from the three humans and one half human.

“What?” Zim asked not really getting why those lower lifeforms were angry at him, he merely told them the truth. Luckily before any sort of scuffle could break out Behemoth returned and gently placed a human sized (6ft) tea set onto the table, he even decided to add his own two cents to the argument.

“Actually Zim I know many a being that was inspired by humans, myself included.” Behemoth told the insect like alien as he began to make the kids some tea, using his metal powers to produce a heat producing metal to heat up the water.

“Wait, how did humans inspire an interdimensional being? I’m sure you saw greater things than Earth.” Connie stated with curiosity as she wondered what from human culture could offer a person like Behemoth.

“To put it simply it was your creativity and imagination, but for a long answer it was the combination of those creating wonderful worlds such as Oz, Middle Earth, Narnia and most important of all the Court of Thorns and Roses. Which I am eagerly waiting for the next book to come out, I do hope their ok I don’t need my heart broken.” He answered the question with fond remembrance of all the words he read and pages he turned, Zim just stared at the crocodile like beast like he was insane.

“What creativity do humans even possess, most of them are just dull eyed sheep.” Zim again taunted not knowing that most of his team were giving the him a murderous glower, Behemoth just smiled as he walked towards a large bookcase. After scanning for a good minute, he reached out with his tree sized limb and pulled out a thick, leaf colored book (Luckily actually sized for humans) with a dull golden plated font that read ‘The Solved Cases Of Sherlock Holmes”. He walked back to the table and placed it on to the table in front of Zim, who just stared at Behemoth with extreme confusion.

“What am I suppose to do with a nascent human entertainment?” Zim curtly questioned but instead of feeling anger in him or annoyance Behemoth felt a challenge.

“Easy, read it. It’s many a people favorite works it has something for everyone and I have a feeling your something is murder; this book is all about murder and death.” Zim just cruelly smiled as he began to look into the book.

 

\-------------------- Scene Change (Team Miraculous)----------------------------

 

In a serene, calm, and peaceful location all was well with the only sound coming from a babbling brook, that peace was quickly obliterated by the booming of thunder and the cracking heat of lightning. From that atmospheric anomaly there stood Zizzoro and Team Miraculous, the latter were a little dazed but alright.

“We just traveled in lightning, and it was awesome!!” Alya exclaimed her voice overflowing with amazement and excitement while her boyfriend just stared at her.

“I’d call it more tingly than exciting.” Nino commented as he could still feel the lightning coursing through his legs and making them feel numb.

“Where are we, I can’t see!” Chloe yelled out as she squinted her eyes trying to pick any details of the room, this caused Zizzoro to remember that humans can’t see in the dark. He opened up his palm and lightning forked out into four different directions, after the lightning hit its targets the room was bathed in a neon blue light. Revealing a spacious feudal Japan styled dojo with a stream cutting through it and paper doors with paintings of mountains, oceans, and monster warriors in battle. The kids wandered around the room amazed, with Marinette and Nathaniel admiring the detail while Alya, Adrien, as well as Chloe who felt like they went to anime lover heaven. Seeing the happy smiles on his students made his chest swell with pride and made his tattoo glow, until he heard one little question sent him for a loop.

“Um, Mr. Zizzoro what’s behind this door?” Nino asked which caused the pride he felt to quickly plummet and to be replaced by panic, quicker than a flash of lightning Zizzoro was there to block the door with all four arms spread across it.

“Oh, it’s nothing just a simple storage closet.” He sputtered out with his skin showing the smallest hint of red. This actually intrigued the kids as they rarely saw any emotion from the Godzilla like creature other than uninterest, irritable, and annoyance.

“Come on, it can’t that bad.” Alya commented trying to get Zizzoro to open up, though she hoped that it wasn’t full of dead bodies.

“Also, if we’re going to be a team we need to trust each other.” Marinette told him with a disapproving mom look on her face, Zizzoro let out a sigh knowing that she was right. He moved out of the way and pushed the door opened, out came a flood of anime merchandise ranging from figures to complete DVD sets it only stopped when it was ten feet away from the door. From the mountains of merchandise the kids popped up with most of them with stars in their eyes, either from the artwork, music or figurines.

“You’re on my favorite people list.” Adrien whispered out as he looked at a complete collection of Sailor Moon.


	12. To Proceed to Hero 2.0 You Must Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few days after the kids began to build some bonds with the kids they decided to give them a few upgrades to help them with any threats that may want to hurt them. Let' s just say that was like giving a candy to a hyperactive 10 year old.

Protagonist Prep Ch 11  
To Proceed to Hero 2.0, You Must Upgrade

 

\---------------------6 days after Ch10----------------

Within the student area everything seemed to be nice and peaceful, it seemed like it was going to be a day where the kids could just relax. Unfortunately fate as other plans as the schools previously unknown announcement system blared to life.

“Attention students please report to the auditorium.” Barrage’s voice droned through, letting out collective groans the kids got to their feet and entered the code into the wall. As the wall collapsed the kids began to walk through the growing hole and to the auditorium, since they’ve been to it more than most rooms they didn’t need a teacher. When the short walk was over and they entered through the doors the kids saw all of the teachers standing on the stage.

“Ah good, today all of you won’t have to worry about inferior equipment or techniques when dealing with villains.” Barrage told the kids, and was met with looks of outrage and voices of anger as he unknowingly just insulted them. Seeing this Drooler briskly walked over and began damage control.

 

“What he meant to say, you guys are going to get some new weapons and maybe learn some new fighting techniques. You guys can keep any of your old equipment if you want.” Drooler told the group of kids with emphasis on the last sentence while giving Barrage a hard glare, actually causing a flash of nervousness to appear on Barrage’s face. This information caused almost all of the kid’s faces to light up in excitement, Adrien had a daydream where he learned Kamehameha, while Chloe imagined that she wielded the Crescent Moon Wand. While the kids were daydreaming about their future weapons and there was one of them who had a rather disturbing thought.

“Umm, why are we being given weapons and learning how to fight.” Dib asked the teachers his hand slightly trembling, this brought a grim reality to the kids. Sensing what he said next could make or break any future relationship with kids, so he took a deep breath and began to speak.

“Look I’m not going to lie to ya kids the road to being a hero is going to be hard and tough with more problems than ya can think of, but if we can get ready enough for it at least ya’ll get a head start.” That explanation seemed to satisfy the kids as they began to give some grim nods, and then Drooler gave another news bomb.

“Also, if any of you want to we are offering a chance for genetic manipulation.” Of course this caused many reactions from the kids ranging from mad to extremely fascinated, but only four hands went up into the air those hands belonged to Star, Marinette, Gaz, and surprisingly Chloe.

“Ok, next part is the fighting demonstration most of us won’t be with you guys so Tech and Zapp will be your guides from here on.” Drooler told the kids, after that bit of information he and many of the other teachers disappeared off the stage. Leaving only those mentioned and they began to walk off the stage with Tech holding Zapp’s hand like one would do for a little kid or brother.

“Follow us to the viewing room!” Tech ordered and the kids began to follow the archaeopteryx like being out of the auditorium, the kids were greeted with a six-minute walk through the school halls. Their destination was a medium sized metal door with strange locks and a pair of reptilian eyes that could sent shivers down a person’s spine. As the door opened the door the kids saw a gigantic room with three large windows and a large selection of monitors, on the other side of the windows the kids could see the rest of the teachers stretching their various limbs. Tech walked over to the monitor section of the room and pressed one of the buttons on the console.

“Sir, the students are here are you and the others ready?” Tech asked which was answered by bellow from Jack as he slammed floor with his tail.

“Well Jack’s feeling anxious for a fight so let’s do this.” Drooler added as he cracked all of his knuckles, Tech just nodded and began to press a few buttons. After that more than a hundred solid holographic enemies appeared in the room with looks of murder but there was someone who possessed a crazier look. Drooler with a thunderous roar charged in to battle ready, he began to destroy the holograms with styles of Judo,Muay Thai, American wrestling and Marco’s favorite karate. While Zizzoro just waited for the holo-enemies and then thrashed them with either Ju-Jitsu, Kudo, or Akido which got the attention of two blonde anime lovers. Though Behemoth was a kind soul and didn’t like violence, he didn’t hesitate to smash the holograms using Kapu Kuialua and Limalama. Jack knocked out the enemies with his use of Out Boxing and SCARS, Ghost was quick using Ninjutsu as well as Juego Del Garrote from the shadows. Boulder was flying high using his chains to pull enemies up to him and then performing Bazan-Ryu or the Emersons Combat System. Barrage showed no mercy brutally destroying the holograms with simple ease with the help of MACP and Kara-Ho Kempo. After all of the holograms were destroyed Tech pulled up a document on the monitors that looked like a signup sheet. Let’s just say Tech had to jump out of the way of the excited kids to avoid hitting of the kids with his tail or them stepping on one of his claws. Next the kids and their guides walked out of the Viewing Room to begin another journey through the halls of the school.

After a twelve-minute walk, which seriously caused the kids to question how freaking big this school was, they saw a titan sized door that seemed to be made from hundred of metal weapons ranging from swords to spears. The door opened with all of the weapons retreating somewhere in a circular motion and the kids saw something amazing yet scary. Inside was an armory built for gods with weapons ranging from simple staffs to complex weapons that not even the smartest or violent could identify.

“Here is where you shall pick your future weapons, and Sir ordered me to tell you this ‘Your weapon is going to be not only equipment but an extension of yourself, so choose carefully.’ Although I don’t really believe in that sort of mumbo jumbo myself.” Tech muttered the last part as he had to stop Zapp from knocking over one of weapon racks, which caused most of the kids to go nuts looking at the weapons. Team Dimensions choices were rather interesting with Star choosing a 8ft morning star with shootable spikes, Marco had his heart on a plasma edged Jian and some safety kid equipment, Sashi went for two batons that combined could make a spear as well as some Bagh Naka, Penn didn’t choose a weapon instead he picked a bag of tricks, finally Boone just went for simple Shock Gauntlets also a small white cube.

Meanwhile Team Alien had a split between their weapon choices with Steven choosing a kite shield with lines running down the front of it, Connie went for two Khanda with a hunting knife for good measure, Dib got some bolas and a small crossbow, Gaz went full lethal going for meteor hammers and a whip sword inscribed with strange runes, Zim went for an executioner’s sword and a lance with dark amethyst colored lines carved into it. However, there seemed to be a lull with Team Miraculous who seemed to be hesitant with choosing their weapons.

“What’s wrong, I thought humans around your age would love to receive a weapon of the deadly caliber.” Tech mused as he looked at the rather nervous and worried faces of Team Miraculous, and Adrien gave the bird creature an answer.

“Well me and my la---Marinette are used to non-lethal weapons that our kwamiis provide us.” He stumbled on his words as he had yet to get use to the fact that his lady was Marinette, then Tech’s face suddenly lit up and walked off. The raptor like creature came back carrying a small black box with red lines decorating the exterior, which caused Marinette to gasp in surprise, he opened the box revealing a foxtail necklace, turtle bracelet, bee comb, and finally a watch decorated with tiger stripes. The room was then filled with four different colored light orbs and then those orbs replaced with four chibi animal like creatures, though they had a few differences from the animal they were based on such as the turtle creature having an antenna and the fox creature possessing something similar eyeliner.

“Hello my name is Twixx/Wayzz/Pollen/Shivaji.” The four greeted and introduced themselves to the four members of Team Miraculous that didn’t have a miraculous.

“EEEEEEEHHHHH, you’re so cute!!” Alya squealed out as she grabbed Twixx and began to nuzzle the fox kwamii, which had the look of a cat participating in an unauthorized cuddle fest. Meanwhile Shivaji, the tiger kwamii, just gave Nathaniel the once over and muttered.

“I’ve got some work to do.” Nathaniel just looked slightly offended at what the Shivaji said.

“Now that is settled we should move on.” Tech told the group of kids, which made Team Miraculous upset that they couldn’t test out their new abilities. After the kids and guides exited the armory, however Tech and Zapp stopped the large group from progressing any further.

“I’m sorry but only Ms.Gaz, Chloe, Marinette, and Star. The rest of you may return to the dorms.” Tech told most of the kids which became a little suspicious of that action.

“Why is that?” Sashi asked her eyes narrowing and muscles tensed ready to attack.

“Well to properly modify a subjects DNA we need to make sure nothing can interfere with the process, which includes clothing.” Tech answered which actually made sense and caused the four girls to blush, with Marinette turning redder than Drooler’s skin.

“So us leaving will make them less uncomfortable.” Dib surmised getting close to the point.

“True, it also prevents Drooler and Zizzoro from ripping off anyones special body parts, luckily Behemoth won’t do that he’ll just tell you he’s disappointed.” Tech elaborated with many of the boys going paler than a ghost and Zim fainted with his eyes turning into pale pink orbs, that’s not it all of the kids had visions of Drooler and Zizzoro staring them down releasing twin beams of destruction aimed 

“On second thought we’ll just go to the dorms.” Penn croaked out as he turned around his face sweat laden and heart racing faster than a rabbit on a sugar high.

“Zapp could you please guide them back to the dorms, we don’t want them to run into the new security measures.” Zapp just nodded as he circled the rest of the kids like a sheepdog and began lead the kids back to the dorms for a nice rest. Going the opposite way was Tech and the four girls, who were feeling nervous about the idea of getting their DNA messed with. It was a tense silence for the entire walk with no one said a single word or even dared to breathe too loudly, in fact the only sound made was their shoes and in Tech’s case claws clacking against the tile. After an eighteen minute walk the five reached a titan sized egg colored door with various DNA sequences engraved into the door. Suddenly the door opened revealing a huge, futuristic lab area with Boulder standing over a control center complete with various monitors.

“Ah good you four are here, please walk over there please.” Boulder gestured with tail to a 1950’s medical curtain, uncomfortably the four began to disrobe their clothing. Of course, the two creatures averted the gaze from the four not wanting to be on the receiving end of their boss’s wrath, they remembered what happened in Dimension 668-4790SD it brought shudders down their spines. When the girls were done undressing Boulder pressed a few buttons to activate the second part, the wall seemed to warp and morph into a separate structure. After the nightmare fuel another door attached to a short hallway presented itself same color as the door outside.

“Go through there to be sanitized.” Boulder ordered as he push another series of buttons causing the small hallway door to open with mechanical whoosh. The girls hesitantly walked into small hallway and when all of them were in the door slammed shut, next they were sprayed with mist like clouds that smelled like disinfectant. Then at the opposite side from where they entered a second door opened revealing a large room that housed four-cylinder glass tubes filled almost to the brim with a silver liquid. Next a strange mechanical arm with a triangle shaped device with circles at each of the corners.

“Don’t worry it’s just the anti-grav device, it’s to place you girls into the modification chambers.” Boulder informed the four and began to turn the machine on making the circles glowing a deep admiral color, the girls began to float in the air. The girls were floated out of hallway and ten feet into the air, each of the girls were deposited into each tank carefully and precisely not to spill one micro-gram of the silver liquid. 

“Now dip your heads under the liquid it doubles as a tranquilizer, believe me you’ll need to be asleep for this.” Boulder informed the four girls, who quickly did so because if an interdimensional being tells you something is going hurt then it’s going to hurt! After the girls were unconscious Boulder activated the second part of the DNA modification, lid like devices descended from the ceiling and secured themselves on the tubes. Next wires, IV tube and needles moved throughout the liquid until they attached to the important veins and arteries of their bodies.

“How long does this take, I’m already feeling like I have to expel something.” Tech groaned as his face turned a sickly shade of green.

“Relax Tweetie Bird it’ll just be a few hours, besides we got some company.” Boulder mentioned, he then gestured to the monitors which showed some very interesting. It was Drooler, Behemoth, and Zizzoro in the modification in some strange position; with Drooler standing behind Star’s tube wrapping his wings around it; Zizzoro curled his body around Chloe's and Marinette’s tube; finally Behemoth laid right next to Gaz’s tube while letting out soothing rumbles.


	13. School Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today the teams are heading out for their first inter-dimensional mission and first is Team Alien, lets see how they handle something very Loud.

Protagonist Prep   
Ch 13 School Trip

Inside the school the kids were currently inside a strange room with the three teachers and Tech.

“Why are we here?” Sashi asked the three giving them a look of doubt, Drooler however had the perfect response to that question.

“We’re finally get to experiment on you.” He told the kids barely keeping a huge smiling on his face under control, however the kids took rather seriously as many of them getting into a battle stance. Drooler’s smile fell as he looked down to the ground.

“Guess I got to work on that.” He mumbled, luckily Zizzoro was quick to correct his cousin’s failed humor attempt.

“What he meant was that we are going on an interdimensional mission and you are coming with us.” Most of the students calmed down and now possessed looks of curiosity mixed with excitement, even though some have seen other dimensions they still seemed to be excited about seeing something new.

“Before we do though we got some gifts for ya.” Drooler told the kids, then Drooler, Behemoth, and Zizzoro reached behind their backs and pulled out some impressive equipment. In Droolers hands, all four plus their tail hands, he held five pieces of armor one looked similar to ancient Chinese armor, the second seemed to be crafted from golden dragon scales, third was a mix of a mages hood and knights armor, fourth looked similar to Amazonian armor and the last set of armor was almost a tech suit with Boone’s shock gauntlets built into it. He then gave the Chinese armor to Marco, golden dragon armor to star, Amazon armor for Sashi, mage armor for Penn, lastly tech armor went to Boone. All of the kids had looks of pure excitement as they donned their own armor, and each of them expressing thanks.

In Behemoth’s titanic hand he held five armors, for Steven he held a rose colored knights armor with a kite shield on the right arm, for Connie it was Karna Kavacha, Dibs was a black and teal light Calvary armor, Gaz’s armor was a dark wine colored plate armor, finally Zim’s armor was a magenta colored Laminar armor. As the kids took their armor from Behemoths hand, they noticed that each of their names were carved into their armor in cursive.

“I know it wasn’t necessary but I felt that it added a swell touch.” Behemoth told the kids with a gentle smile on his face, most of the kids were too excited to say anything to say anything and Zim was in shock that someone did something nice for him. Now for Zizzoro in hands as well as on his tail had a Hon Kozane dou in ladybug pattern, a black O-yoroi with a fur pattern with a cat mask, next was a Hon iyozane dou colored like a red fox even possessing a fox mask as well as ears, after that a Munemenui with forest colors spanning the armor complete with a kappa mask, after that was a Yoroi Katabira with a tiger pattern with a tail as well as a snarl mask, finally a Nanban Dou Gusoku with a bee pattern possessing a Jorogumo mask. When the kids took them off his hands and tail two certain blondes were over the moon with their new armor while the others gave smiles of thanks.

“If that’s all settled, I believe that we have some missions to complte.” Tech grumbled giving his seniors a rather annoyed glare, the three much taller creatures gave looks of slight looks of embarrassment their faces. Tech just rolled his eyes at his superiors but what could be done, he walked to the interdimensional gateway opener. Before we go further into the story it is rather imperative to discuss the interdimensional gateway opener, this impressive piece of the technology was made in the year 000000000000000000000057 and was used for primarily exploration; it wasn’t used for transportation or casual use until 000000000000000000000123 and------

“How much did Tech pay you for this?” Drooler asked with a raised eye ridge, and to answer that about 12,000 purites. So, after that embarrassing fiasco the teams began to line up behind each other ready to be transported to where their missions were located; first was Team Dimension stepped on to the platform bracing themselves for what would come.

“Alright, all of you are going to a dimension labeled 556-7934LH. Sir try not to burn anything to a crisp this time.” Tech exasperated as he began to type in the coordinates into the machine, while Drooler just mumbled something about politicians and dragons. Then a huge rainbowed portal ripped through the fabric of reality and creating whipping winds, Drooler just walked through the portal with no problem while the kids were slightly unnerved but did it anyway. Afterwards the portal closed Team Alien walked up to the machine and got ready for what their mission was.

“Ahhh, Behemoth the target a small cross dimension called 629-0023FS.” Tech told the titanic crocodile being who just gave him a thankful nod, then just like before a giant-sized portal opened up and the team walked straight on through. Lastly Team Miraculous went up to the gate way opener and stood before Tech.

“Zizzoro you and your little army is going to the dimension designated as 815-073KD try not to get angry.” Zizzoro just gave the bird like creature an annoyed look and Tech paled from the thoughts that Zizzoro was purposefully giving off. So he quickly entered the coordinates and another portal ripped through the paper of the dimensions and the team walked through it like it was a park. That left Tech at the gateway opener and was ready to give information or bring them back from the mission when it was done.

\--------Team Dimension’s Mission---------

Just outside the limits of Royal Woods everything seemed to be a calm and quiet evening, until the wind picked up almost creating a small tornado. It was chaos for a bit until a large rainbow colored hole in reality appeared and from that hole six figures appeared, five of the figures were kid sized while one seemed to be a giant. The air of mystery was ruined when one of the figures with curly bushy hair went to the bushes and threw up.

"Ugggh, I don't think I'll get used to that." The bushy haired figure moaned as he clutched his stomach.

"Didn't you travel through dimensions?" A long haired girlish figure asked in confusion.

"Not my body." The bushy figure answered as he felt something rising again.

"Enough, we've got a job to do so stomach problems are going to have to wait." The giant figure told the group.

"Why are we here exactly?" asked a pig-tailed girl figure.

"There's a breacher in our midst. We've come to track it down." said the giant figure.

"Can't we just chill for a minute? I mean, have you seen this place? It's beautiful man!" said a large, brown haired figure.

"There's no time for sightseeing! Let's move!" ordered the giant figure.

So what exactly are we looking for?" A pig tailed figure asked the giant with a hostile tone.

"How exactly are we going to get there?" The group could then hear a familiar growl of a car coming from down the road, the giant figure just gave smile as a plan formed in his mind. The giant figure walked into the middle of the road and waited, as the car sped towards the giant figure he jumped up and the car nailed him causing him to tumble on the road. The car screeched to a halt and the owner raced out not noticing the others in the bushes.

"Sir are you alright?" The owner asked, the giant's eyes snapped open, he rose up and then placed the owner's head in a sleeper hold.

"Yeah, but I'll need some collateral." The giant told the man and then knocked him out, as the owner fell to the ground the giant walked to the car and opened the doors.

"I believe that this is our ride."

"Sweet! I call shotgun!" exclaimed the large, brown haired figure.

"Just get in, before the owner wakes up" the giant told the brown haired figure.

The team piled in the car and sped off leaving the unconscious man behind. However, he woke up a short time later and called the police to report the crime. It was just early in the morning in the Loud House with many of the residents were snoozing away, enjoying the rest they needed after their last adventure. However, that peaceful rest was broken as one of the holo-pendants went off waking up the family from their restful snooze.

"Sometimes I really hate being a super hero." Lincoln groaned out.

"Suit up Louds! There's been a carjacking! We've got to catch up to the criminals responsible!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Ugh...Dad, do all of us really need to go for this?" asked Lynn, feeling tired and lazy.

"Yes Lynn Jr.! We never know what we'll encounter when we're on a mission! Now, suit up! Everyone!" said Lynn Sr.

All the Louds suited up and hopped into Vanzilla, which turned into Thunderbolt with the push of a button.

"Lori, you'll be our eyes in the sky. Let us know if you spot anything." said Lynn Sr., over his communicator.

"Gotcha Dad. I'm literally on it." said Lori, as she flew above the rest of Super Thunder, who were riding in Thunderbolt.  
While Super Thunder was getting ready Team Dimensions was driving through Royal Woods following an energy lead that could be a possible breacher, after 20 minutes they stopped at a rather sketchy pawn shop called 'Pawn for All'.

"So Sashi what ya got?" The giant figure asked the pig tailed figure who placed her right hand on her glasses, then a holographic display showing a glowing red dot signifying that there was interdimensional energy there.

"Alright, Sashi come from me everyone else stay in the car. Also Sashi remember if anything ever goes wrong don't try to do anything special." The giant figure told Sashi just rolled her eyes but nodded anyway, as they entered the pawn shop a rather greasy owner came out from the back.

"Greetings and welcome to Pawn for All, what would you like to buy or pawn?" The owner asked the two.

"Just looking for now." The giant figure told the owner who seemed a bit annoyed at that proclamation but said nothing, as the duo looked through the selection Sashi got a spike from a sapphire pouch with a round object in it. However they were interrupted by an unwelcome guest, which was a matted dark brown haired teenager in a ruined sweatshirt and shifty eyes. The teenager took out a revolver and pointed it at the owner as well as at the duo.

"Everybody hands in the air!!"The teenager yelled out which the owner and giant did so, but Sashi seemed to be a bit defiant but a glare from the giant caused her to raise her hands.

"Easy son, just let us grab what we want and we'll be on our way. We won't even tell the cops and I'm pretty sure that the owner is too scared to." The giant offered which caused the robber to think for a bit causing Sashi to rush forwards ready pummel the robber, but he noticed her and got ready to fire. Faster than the speed of light the giant figure grabbed Sashi and enveloped in a hug and when the robber finally did fire the bullets just bounced off his skin. The giant let out an unearthly growl as he turned to the robber, who tried to fire the gun again but he got the same result and the giant just stomped forwards with murder in his eyes. He punched the robber in the face and the followed up with a strong elbow to the robber's forearm breaking it, finally delivered a strong punch to his chest breaking a few ribs. The giant then walked to the display case and then punched the case stealing the pouch, the duo then walked out of the store and drove off. Meanwhile with Super Thunder...  
*Lynn Sr's cellphone rings*

"Hello?...What?! Okay, we're on it! *hangs up* Change of plans guys! There's just been a robbery at the pawn shop! But these aren't ordinary subjects..." said Lynn Sr.

"I hope its not another mutation incident." said Lisa.

"Didn't we lock those guys up?" asked Lynn.

"They could've escaped. They do have powers now." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, well I'll just give them the ol' Powerhouse fist! That should stop 'em!" said Lynn.

"Hey guys! I see the car that was reported stolen heading west!" said Lori, via communicator.

"Copy that honey." said Lynn Sr., as he and the rest of Super Thunder started heading West. As Team Dimension raced down the road the giant figure noticed that they were being followed.

"Ok, kids I'm going to do something that may or may not turn us inside out." The kid's eyebrows shot up in the air but before they could object the giant began to chant in a strange language.

"Bijoed mo pajravii xudro az dast nadihem va rohi pinhon kardanro pajdo kunem!" Then flames began to wrap around the group and one by one they disappeared into thin air. The giant was the last one to go, unfortunately that meant that the car was now out of control.   
"Guys! The car is out of control! We need to stop it!" said Lori, via communicator.

"I'm on it!" said Lynn, who used the ejector function on her seat to launch herself out of the van, and into the air.

She landed in front of the approaching car and used her super strength to stop it in its tracks. When she did so however, she made a surprising discovery.

"Uh...guys? There's no one in the car." said Lynn, via communicator.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. The car couldn't have been driving itself." said Rita.

"Maybe it was. It could've been controlled by an other-worldly spirit." said Lucy.

"Other worldly?" asked Leni confused.

"She means ghosts dude." said Luna.

"GHOSTS?!" shrieked Leni in terror.

"Wow! This car's a real AUTOMATIC! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Everyone groaned as usual.

"Look, we don't have time to joke right now guys! We have to find those escaped criminals! We're back on the search Louds!" said Lynn Sr., as he drove forward once more in Thunderbolt. Far from Super Thunder in an abandoned warehouse a small ball of flames sparked to life moving like a rapid stream, until the six figures fell out onto with some dull thuds and groans.

"Flame travel, I thought only worked in places you knew?" A blonde haired girl asked the giant.

"I've been to a place like this before, but I believe that the real question is what where you thinking?!" The giant yelled out at Sashi disappointment clear in his voice and anger displayed on his brow. Sashi seemed to have flinched from the disappointment but she stood her ground against the giant.

"I saw a chance to take down a criminal and decided to take it." Her rebuttal made sense but the giant was still angry.

"Yes but that criminal was clearly unhinged, talking down is a safer option!!" The giant argued back, which caused Sashi to huff in anger, deciding that they shouldn't waste time on this the giant changed the subject.

"Ok look, let's just see if we got the right one and we'll continue this conversation." The giant opened up the pouch and his face fell, inside was a simple smooth granite rock. When he took it out of the pouch it spat water on the giant and began to speak.

"Hello everyone, I'm the Joking Stone and----." The stone stopped talking as it sensed the energy from its current holder.

"D---Dr----Drooler what brings you to this dimension?" The stone asked hoping not to be shattered into a thousand pieces.

"A piece of the Khayin Dharr, do you know where it is?" Drooler asked the stone with a tight voice and a furrowed brow. As the flames died down once again Drooler saw a banner exclaiming something.

"Come see our Irish culture and heritage wing, grand opening." Drooler muttered to himself, then a grin began to grow on his face as an idea quickly bloomed in his brain.

"I've a plan, guys quickly gather round." The kids slowly as Drooler began to inform the kids of the plan which quickly grew to gain some favor among them. While on the opposite spectrum Super Thunder had reached a dead end.

"I don't get it how could a bunch of thieves just disappear like that?" Lynn asked her family obviously annoyed at what happened.

"This occurence doesn't make any sense from any logical standpoint." said Lisa.

"It must be supernatural then." said Lucy.

"Uh, Lucy? Can you keep it quiet with the spooky stuff around Leni?" asked Lincoln, who gestured towards Leni who was huddled in her seat.

Just then, the Chief made a call to Super Thunder.

"Super Thunder! The criminals have been spotted at the museum! You have to stop them before they get away!" said the Chief.

"Okay Chief. We're on it!" said Lynn Sr., as he ended the call. "Buckle up Louds!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as Thunderbolt took off towards the museum. As Super Thunder drove to the museum a rather strange guest walked up the stairs of the main entrance, he was a tall man with flaming red hair, tanned skin, with golden eyes and a handsome face that could make any woman swoon. When he reached the top of entrance he was stopped by a rather bored museum worker.

"Name sir?" the worker asked the man not looking up from the computer.

"Noah Walsh, Earl of Fingall and owner of Killen Castle." The man introduced himself and that caused the museum worker to look from her computer and let out a small gasp.

"Sir Walsh, we weren't expecting! What brings you to our humble museum?" The worker asked her heart slighty a flutter from the Earl's stunning good looks.

"My family made a donation to the exhibit and I am here to make sure that it is in good hands." 'Noah' told the worker just nodded as she let the earl walk into the museum with no problems, as he did 'Noah' pressed his right hand to his ear and began to whisper.

"Ok kids I'm in, are you guys in position?" He got five responses 

"Golden Scales in the roost."

"Safety Kid in position, and can we change my code name?"

"Illutionist here ready to make some magic."

"Shocks I'm in the camera room."

" The Amazon is ready to fight."

"Perfect. Maintain position while I locate the artifact." said Noah, as he began his search.

Meanwhile Super Thunder had just pulled up to the museum and were formulating a plan.

"Okay, Lincoln and Leni, you guys will sneak in while Lori flies above overhead. Radio in once you find something." said Lynn Sr.

"Will do Dad! Let's go Leni!" said Lincoln, as he hopped out the van, with Leni following behind.

Lori flew over the roof of the museum, while Lincoln had a quick chat with Leni.

"Okay Leni, I'm gonna get in via the power lines. You sneak in using your invisibility." said Lincoln.

"Oh I hope there's no ghosts in here..." said Leni, as she became invisible and snuck inside.

Lincoln turned into electricity and flowed into the power lines. As Noah walked through the museum he noticed a piece of metal that really stood out, it was a bright silver with wind like patterns and odd runes inscribed on it. That wasn't it as he could feel a familiar pull of power from the metal and the tickle of someone trying to get into his mind. Noah placed his right hand on his ear again and gave his team an update on the mission.

"Good news I've found the piece."

"What's the bad news?" Shocks asked his teacher as he worked on the cameras.

"I can smell someone trying to tail us." Noah told them as he got the scent of perfume and health shakes. Leni then sneezed which accidentally made her visible again.

"Bless you." said Noah.

"Thank you!...Wait. Oops!" said Leni, as she went invisible again.

"It's too late. I already saw you." said Noah.

Leni then reappeared looking defeated.

"Um, guys? I have one of the bad guys here. Hurry!" whispered Leni, via the communicator.

"You know I could still hear you right?" asked Noah.

"Really? Oh this is totes unfair!" said Leni.

Suddenly, Lincoln appeared from one of the ceiling lights and confronted Noah.

"Alright you. It's time to pay for your crime!" said Lincoln.  
"The only thing thing that's going to happen is me taking my property back." Noah told the two siblings his tone nonnegotiable and his eyes furrowed into a glare, he then clapped his hands together causing a wave of sound and power to blow the two heroes back. As the two tried to gather their senses Noah pressed his hand to his ear and gave his students an order.

"Kids we got some company want to come and help?" From almost impossible ways five figures appeared and looked like they were wearing some sort of battle armor.

Uh oh." said Lincoln, not liking the odds of this fight.

Suddenly, Luna, Lucy, Luan, and Lynn raced in which evened up the odds.

"Whoa! Not what I was expecting." said Luna.

"Is it ever?" asked Lucy.

"Well, this should be interesting." said Noah.  
"Come on let's turn them into mince meat." Amazon growled out as she reached for her weapons, however Noah put his arm in front of the pigtailed warrior and gave her an order.

"Let's wait for the rest of them to arrive, it'll be more of a fair fight." While that confused part of Super Thunder but Amazon complied with the order.

"*scoffs* You guys are really asking for it! Do you even know who we are?" Asked Lynn.

"To be honest, no. You don't seem like much anyways." Said illusionist.

"Oh really? I feel like we should give you a demonstration." Said Lynn, entering a fighting stance.

"Easy Powerhouse. The others are on the way." Said Lincoln, in just a few minutes the rest of Super Thunder arrived with many of them ready for a fight.

"Ok you thieves get ready for......." Rita stopped after getting a look at Nah and quickly getting red faced and her knees getting weak, seeing this Lynn Sr quickly became jealous and was ready to finish his wife's sentence.

"What ift is trying to say is that get ready to be struck by Super Thunder!" He exclaimed with extra vigor and puffed out his chest trying to seem more muscular, while Noah just looked at him with an exasperated look.

"Believe or not handsome, I'm actually trying to save this dimension." While the handsome part caught him off guard Lynn Sr questioned the man.

"How so?" 

"Well you're not going to believe this but I'm an interdimensional being and these five are my students, we came to this place to try and find a rather powerful interdimensional item. We planned to take the item and replace with a phony to make sure no one would miss it but you guys got in the way." Noah explained to Super Thunder with many of them raising eyebrows and wondered if he was crazy, but unknown to them he was walking in a rune pattern ready for a backup plan.

"You're right I don't believe you." Lynn Sr told the man with his arm stretchering across his kids.

"Oh well, Duşmanoni maro ʙa ʙodho parokand, to quvvahoi man ƣoliʙ şavand!!!" Noah yelled out and the floor began to glow, in seconds the glow enveloped the teams and separated them.

With Golden Scales...

"Whoa! What the heck was that?" said Luna, freaked out.

"It seems there's been a HOLE in our plans! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"I know right! Totally caught you guys by surprise! Well, I guess it's time to fight!" said Golden Scales.

Luan and Luna then got in a fighting stance, and so did Golden Scales.

With Amazon...  
"Okay. Literally, what just happened?" asked Lori confused.

"I could explain it to you, but it would be a waste of time. Now hold still as I inflict this beating on you." said Amazon.

"*scoffs* Bring it on sister." said Lori, ready to fight.

"This should be interesting." said Lucy.

With Shocks...  
"Okay Lightning, let's think strategically about this. I'm detecting our adversary has a high amount of electricity under his control. I would proceed with caution." said Lisa.

"Gotcha." said Lincoln.

"So y'all ready to do this or what?" asked Shocks.

"Let us commence." said Lisa.

With Illusionist...  
"Shh! Don't cry Lily! It's going to be okay!" said Leni, trying to console Lily.

"Where'd that guy teleport us to?" asked Lynn confused.

"Don't worry...it'll all make sense soon..."

"Who said that?" asked Lynn, on edge.

"It'll all make sense..."

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that." said Lynn.

With Safety Kid...  
"Wait. I'm fighting 5 year olds?!" asked Safety Kid.

"Um, we're six for your information." said Lola.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" asked Lana.

"Uhm...no? No. That's...that's not gonna be a problem! Not gonna be a problem at all..." said Safety Kid.

"Well alright then! Let's do this!" said Lola, as she and Lana sprang into action.

With Noah...  
"Now we can have a real fight." said Noah.

"I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to this." said Lynn Sr.

"Ooh! Do we really have to fight him?" asked Rita, still lovestruck.

"*sighs* Yes honey. He's a bad guy." said Lynn Sr.

"Uh, I wouldn't use that term with me." said Noah.

"Oh yeah? What would you use, wife stealer?" asked Lynn Sr., getting upset.

"Easy there, let me-"

Noah was cut off by Lynn Sr.'s fist.

"*catches it and sighs* Great. Now I'll have to use a different approach." said Noah. Noah then pulled Lynn Sr forward with impressive strength and delivered a powerful uppercut to the elastic man's jaw, while he was still stunned Noah gave him a brutal combo of a palm to the chest, a knee to the crotch and finally a side kick in his stomach. Which caused him to fly back and hit one of the museum columns.

"Honey!! Ok, even though you're incredibly handsome no hurts my husband!!" Rita yelled out as she turned into a dragon with smoke billowing out of her nostrils.

"I'm suddenly reminded of one of my sister-in-laws." Noah commented under his breath as Rita let out a wave of hot fire, however something odd happened. Instead of being burned to a crisp the flames circled around Noah and somehow were absorbed into his skin, ruining his suit.

"Do you have any how much this cost?" He asked the dragon woman while fired up.

\------------- Golden Scales----------

"Glowworm Blast!!!" Golden Scales yelled out as her wand fire a torrent of explosive glowworm to combat Light Shows blast, which resulted in a tie.

"I've got to say you really got some cool powers." Golden Scales commented as she dodged an incoming sound blast from Luna.

"Ummm, thanks?" Luan said slightly confused why she was getting compliments from a thief.

"Also your friend really knows how to play a guitar." Which caused Luna some confusion as well.

\---------Amazon------------

Lucy and Lori were struggling they were great with long distance attacks but Amazon didn't waste time with closing the distance. She was a beast with some weird clawed brass knuckles she wouldn't give them a moment to land a single hit and when they tried to she'd Dodge like an action movie hero.

"So had enough?" Amazon taunted not even sweat broken.

\------- Shocks ---------

Luckily with Shocks Lincoln and Lisa were fairing a bit better as Shocks didn't really have a good track record when it came to combat. As he dodged one of Lincoln's lightning blasts he seemed to be smiling.

"Ummm, if you hadn't noticed you've been on the edge why are you smiling?" Lincoln asked rather confused by his opponents grin

"I was just waiting for Cubes to turn on." Before Lincoln could ask what he meant a column of water blasted him causing him to 'short circuit' and from the shadows a huge robot stomped out with red eyes as he exclaimed.

"Targets for termination."

\------ Illusionist ------------

Lynn was currently madder than a bull in red cape store she couldn't land a hit on the Illusionist guy whenever she got close she'd either hit a wall or hit nothing but smoke, Leni wasn't fairing much better as she seemed to be trapped in an invisible box ironic.

"I'm really beginning to hate you!!!" She yelled out in anger.

\--------- Safety Kid ----------

Safety Kid really had some mix feelings about this fight on the bright side he was winning and didn't hurt the kids but own the down side he was fighting kids.

"You know you could really cause some damage with those fire powers of yours." He commented to the firey twin as he sliced an incoming fireball while dodging an ice blast from the other.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" The fire one asked, while with his free hand Safety Kid pulled out some metallic orbs. Safety Kid threw the metallic orbs at the twins, who instinctively shot fire and ice balls at them. The metallic orbs opened up and absorbed the energy from the projectiles inside them.

"What the?" said Lana confused.

"Wow! I can't believe that actually worked! I gotta give Shocks props for this!" said Safety Kid.

"Who's Shocks?" asked Lola.

"Huh? Oh, nevermind. Let's just finish this battle." said Safety Kid, focusing once more.

"I couldn't agree more!" Lana exclaimed as she ready a fireball to singe Safety Kid but as soon as it was at the peak the orbs absorbed the energy. Then something strange happened the orbs circled the twins and bars of energy were beamed out and encased the two in an energy cage.

"Hey!" exclaimed the twins in unison.

"Sorry girls. I've got a mission to complete. But don't worry, those orbs are totally safe....I hope." said Safety Kid, as he left the twins trapped.

Meanwhile with Golden Scales...

"Wow, I'm getting tired." said Golden Scales.

"Oh really? Well, let's finish this then!" said Luna, as she sent another shock wave her way, but Golden Scales sent an energy beam through the wave, and the beam damaged Luna's guitar.

"Hey! This is authentic!" said Luna.

"Oops. Sorry about that." said Golden Scales.

"Okay. Time for a real LIGHT SHOW." said Luan, as she and Golden Scales started combat with each other.

Luna watched as the two fired energy beam after energy beam, neither really accomplishing anything. That is until Golden Scales managed to strike Luan with one of her beams.

"Ouch! That took LIGHT years off me!" said Luan.

"Again. Sorry about this. But uh, kinda have to do this. Um, bye!" said Golden Scales, as she left the two there,one confused and one hurt.  
With Shocks

"Ok may have misjudged this opponent." Lisa squeaked out as she was cornered by the giant robot who cornered and currently aimed one of it's weapons at her, but as the robot scanned her it gave an exclamation. 

"Threat level -10, no need for termination." The robot then walked back towards Shocks and then turned into a small white cube, Shocks picked up the cube and began to walk away.

"Sorry about your brother, hopefully he'll get better." Shocks apologized as he walked off.

With Amazon

Lori was currently on her last legs, her body was covered in cuts and bruise not to mention Lucy was knocked unconscious. She stared at Amazon with what could only be described as extreme loathing.

"You're a monster." She insulted the armored girl who just shrugged it off and told her this.

"I was trained by one." That was all Lori heard after Amazon delivered a strong kick to her head knocking the wind girl out.

With Illusionist

"So tell me how long have you guys been heroes exactly?" Illusionist asked as he seemingly floated in the air, while Lynn just glared at the boy.

"Why should we tell you?" Lynn harshly asked her temper currently rising.

"Well considering you're loosing I thought it would be an interesting thing to pass the time." Illusionist answered and that caused Lynn to snap with a enraged yell she produced a thunder clap, causing everything to either being blown back or destroyed. This also caused the real Illusionist to be revealed with a target finally in sight Lynn charged forwards and delivered a head but. Illusionist flew back a bit dazed but Lynn wasn't done she punched Illusionist in the arm, hard. Hearing the snap Illusionist did the only reasonable thing, he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

With Noah

As Noah was throwing Rita across the room, he heard his students scream causing his eyes turned into slits and walked towards Lynn Sr and grabbed him, he had a plan for him but that could land him some hot water.

"Hopefully my wife won't kill me" He muttered as he did something surprising, Noah kissed Lynn Sr straight on the lips surprising the two but he wasn't done. He began to blow into his body which caused him to inflate like a balloon. After a few seconds Lynn Sr was now round as a ball afterwords Noah then tied Lynn Srs lips together. 

"Before you try and charge at me realize this, your husband is filled with a flammable that could combust with the slightest flame." To prove his point he lit his finger and then blew on it, causing a torrent flame to come forth.

"So either you let me get my student or he goes the way of the Hindenburg." Rita weighed her options but ultimately decided that she couldn't part with her husband.

"*sighs* Okay. You can go." said Rita.

Noah then put out the flame, and released the flammable gas from inside Lynn Sr.

"*sputters and coughs* What the heck man?!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

However, Noah had already left the couple. In the wing of the museum that Lynn, Leni and Lily we're in they had Illusionist surrounded making sure that he wouldn't escape. However it began to get hotter and hotter, thinking it was Lola Lynn turned around.

"Ah good you're here now----" Lynn never got finish her sentence as Noah delivered a punch so powerful it created a shockwave. Lynn got knocked out cold. Leni screamed at the top of her lungs, as Noah teleported away with Illusionist. Noah did the same thing with most of his students teleporting and telling they had to leave, seeing that Illusionist got hurt caused something to stir within Shocks and Amazon but they went with their teacher. As Super Thunder walked out of the museum the police were waiting outside for the criminals but were surprised to see Super Thunder beaten.

"Super Thunder! What happened?!" asked the Chief concerned.

"We-we weren't able to catch the criminals sir." said Lynn Sr.

"Well, it looks like you folks had quite the scuffle! Uh...why don't y'all head home and address your injuries? Our forensic unit still has to scope out the scene for evidence." said the Chief.

"Will do Chief. Come on guys." said Lynn Sr., as he led the Louds to the van.

All of them were struggling to walk or had severe injuries. All except Leni, Lily, Luna, Lola, Lana, and Lisa. As they drove off, the Louds couldn't help but feel like they were failures. Sure, they had lost battles before, but it had never been this badly. Many of them were left wondering: "Who were those guys?"

Meanwhile at the warehouse that hid Team Dimension.

"So how bad is it?" Illusionist asked Noah as he accessed the suits database and began to look through it.

"Luckily the armor took most of the damage, so you only got a broken arm and a slight concussion." He told his student, currently feeling anger hotter than a billion Suns rise in him.

"I say we visit those Super Chumps and turn them into mincemeat." Amazon suggested as she brandished her Shock Spears, while Shocks just agreed silently with a nod.

"No, from what most of us have seen they don't things lightly and we took out a few of them as well." Noah told Amazon his voice showing no room for negotiation.

"So what do we do?" Shocks asked his voice tight with emotion, Noah was silent for a bit until an idea formed.

"I'll go to the downtown area in my true form, exvacuating the populace before causing a scene. While they're focused on me you guys go and try to steal the piece, Penn you stay here you're injured enough as it is." 

"What?! But I-!"

"That's not up for debate." said Noah.

Penn sighed as he laid back on his bed.

"Get some rest Penn. You'll need it." said Sashi.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste." said Noah, as he teleported out of the warehouse with Sashi, Shocks, Safety Kid, and Golden Scales. While Super Thunder was nursing their wounds they began to swap war stories with the battles they had with each of the robbers.

"So wait Leni was actually trapped in an invisible box?" Lori asked in surprise at the irony.

"Yeah, how did that Golden Scales chick mange to outpower you? Don't you have like a power boost from that light lady?" Lynn asked Luan with surprise evident in her voice.

"I honestly have no idea, she seemed to be holding back though. So Dad what was it like fighting the Noah guy?" Luan questioned her father, Lynn Sr. groaned at the mention of his name.

"Uh, honey I don't think your father feels comfortable talking about that right now." said Rita.

The Loud kids all gave questionable looks at the response, but before any of them could inquire further, Lynn Sr.'s cellphone rang.

"H-Hello?" said Lynn Sr.

"Mr. Elastic! Emergency downtown! A dragon has appeared!" said the Chief.

"A dragon?!" Lynn Sr exclaimed shocked by the news.

"What dragon?" asked Leni confused.

"Don't worry Chief. We're on it!" said Lynn Sr., as he hung up. "Louds, we have to suit up again. A giant dragon is wreaking havoc downtown. We need to get down there and stop it!" said Lynn Sr.

"Boy, this day keeps getting weirder and weirder huh?" asked Lynn.

"I know! It's certainly one to TIP THE SCALES! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Let's move guys!" said Lincoln, as everyone raced out of the house to Thunderbolt. As the Thunderbolt sped down the roads they could see hoards of people running down the streets with their faces showing terror and worry. When they reached downtown they realized why people we're afraid, the creature was a huge 20ft tall, 50ft wingspan black in color with dozens of pale orange scars dotting the wings, shoulders wider than a car, skin a crimson color, scales on it's chest a dull blood color, orange markings all over it's body, four arms with black claws, two obsidian horns and finally a long tail that ended with a three clawed hand.

"RAAAAAUAAAUUAUAUAUAUUUUUGGGGGGGH!!!!!" The dragon creature let out an earthshaking riar as it turned to the superheroes.

"Poo poo." said Lily, as she quivered in fear.

"How are we supposed to beat that thing?!" asked Lori.

"I'm not sure. It appears to be a dragon but I always thought those were a myth. I'd have to get a closer look." said Lisa.

"Lisa, your only power is super smarts. I don't even wanna get near that thing, and I have super strength! He'd crush you!" said Lynn.

"Well, we'll just have to fight him as a family guys!" said Lincoln.

"Are you sure brah?" asked Luna, looking nervous.

"*sighs* We have to brave family. For Royal Woods. Rita, you stay here with Lily. Everyone else, let's go!" said Lynn Sr.

All the Louds, minus Rita and Lily, exited the Thunderbolt and approached the dragon. They hoped they'd have better success with this fight. The dragon like creature began his attack, with an earthquake causing punch to the ground making Super Thunder loose their balance for a bit. Seizing the chance the dragon creature closed the distance and began to attack with his tail and lower arms. Lincoln and Lynn dodged his tail attack, as Lincoln wrapped an electric rope around it and held on.

"Lightning!" yelled Lynn.

"Whoa!" said Lincoln, as he struggled to maintain control.

The dragon kept trashing about as the Louds kept dodging his attacks.

"How are we gonna stop this thing dudes?" asked Luna.

"I don't know, but we'll have to try. Everyone, just attack as best you can!" said Lynn Sr., as Super Thunder sprang into action.

Lori, Luna, Luan, Lola, and Lana all began a projectile assault. Lynn Sr. tried to help his son by trying to constrain the beast using his elasticity. Lynn jumped onto the dragon's back and began her own assault. Lucy tried attacking its mind using her telepathy.

With all this onslaught, the dragon was just a bit overwhelmed. Lisa foresaw a devastating attack coming from the beast and issued a warning to her family.

"Family! I would cease the attack if I were you! Things are going to get really dangerous!" said Lisa.

"I thought things were already dangerous." Leni whimpered, then the markings on the dragon creature began to vibrantly glow and heat began to flow from the creature, even causing the street to melt a little. Soon one of the oddest things that Super Thunder have ever heard or seen.

"Nova Burst!!" A dome of fire like energy exploded out from the dragon creature and caused Super Thunder to be blown back, with those who were trying to wrangle him with burns.

"That thing talks!?!?!?" Lana yelled out as she got up from her impromptu fall.

"I theorize that he can do more." Lisa fearfully told her sister as she stared at the creature.

"You would be correct." said the dragon.

"Yo, why does his voice sound familiar?" asked Luna.

"Yeah it kinda does." said Lola.

"Wait a minute...it's you! You-you're that guy from last night!" exclaimed Lynn Sr. outraged.

"Great deduction skills sir. Aren't you cute." said the dragon.

The other Louds recoiled at the dragon's response.

"Why are you doing this dude?" asked Luna.

"Like I said at the museum I'm here to get a piece of my property and I intend to get it." The dragon creature told the Louds his tone serious and tight.

"Well you're going to have go though us!" Lincoln exclaimed while getting into a fighting stance with electricity, the dragon just smiled as he summoned flames to travel down the sides of his body.

"I'm fine with that." The dragon told the group as he cracked his knuckles creating booms of force. Lincoln started firing electric balls at the dragon to which he expertly dodged. Super Thunder was getting fed up with this fight and honestly the dragon was too. He was only waiting for one thing.

"Drooler! We got the piece man!" said Shocks, via communicator.

"Excellent! I'm on my way!" said the dragon, as he suddenly teleported away form the Louds.

"What?! Where'd he go?!...Coward!" exclaimed Lynn annoyed.

"Actually I believe we may have been fooled." Lisa stated as she began to think about the events that just transpired.

"What do mean?" Leni asked her genius sister rather confused by what she meant.

"Think about it, if he really wanted to caushe chaosh he wouldn't have waited for people to leave yet there no people, he could've destroyed all the buildingsh yet mosht of them are intact." Lisa began to explain to her family while pacing back and forth.

"Just get to to the point."Lynn ordered her sister rather annoyed that she couldn't get her payback.

"This was jusht a dishtraction, hish team musht be back at the museum." This caused them to face palm, how could they have missed that.

"We gotta move! Hurry guys!" said Lynn Sr., as everyone piled into Thunderbolt.

Thunderbolt sped off towards the museum. The Louds hoped they weren't too late. As Drooler appeared in the museum he noticed that many police officers were knocked unconscious or unmoving, after checking on a few them to make sure that they weren't dead. He turned to his kids and saw that Shocks was holding the piece with some specialized gloves.

"Good job, but next time carry some transport cubes to make sure that no one is going to be caught in a future fight." Drooler told them as he threw some small cube like devices at the unconscious police men, which glowed white and made them dissapear.

"I hope to every deity that I reset those." Drooler mumbled to himself and hoped that the police won’t be in trouble.

"Alright, we got the piece. Let's get out of here." said Amazon.

"Hang on. We're not alone." said Drooler.

Suddenly he shot a fireball from his mouth at a wall. Leni reappeared and dodged the attack just in time.

"Yikes! That was totes close!" exclaimed Leni.

"Them again?" asked Safety Kid.

"Never expect an easy victory Safety Kid." said Drooler.

"Great advice, because you're not getting one without a fight." said Lynn, readying her fists.

"*sighs* Alright, let's get this over with." said Drooler, as he and his students got in their fighting stance; and then rest of Super Thunder did the same. With a roar Drooler went barging in ready to take out Lynn Sr and Rita, while Safety Kid was paired up with the twins again and Lana was ready for some revenge, Meanwhile Amazon went after Lynn and Leni wanting to tear them up, Shocks was holding off Lisa and Lincoln, finally Golden Scales was firing a magic blast at Luan and Luna. Their fight turned into a blur of motions as both sides fought holding nothing back. The scuffle became so great that Shocks accidentally dropped the piece. Lori noticed this and decided to swoop in and grab it.

"Yes! I got it!" exclaimed Lori.

"Ah...an aerokinetic. Perfect."

"Who-Who said that?!" asked Lori confused.

"Who else?" said the piece.

Lori thought she was hearing things.

"Are you literally talking to me right now?" asked Lori, freaking out.

"Yes I am, you see I am a great and powerful being. If you let give you some of my power you can defeat that pompous dragon over." The piece told Lori, while Lori was tempted she couldn't shake the feeling that the voice was hiding something from her.

"I don't know, I normally have this rule about talking sentient pieces of metal." Lori told the voice feeling rather uncomfortable about the idea.

"Would you rather like your family to die by that creatures hand? I have seen him murder countless beings without so much as blink of his eyes." The piece yelled at the young girl. Lori felt conflicted but ultimately went against her own better judgment. 

"Alright. I'll..I'll do it." said Lori.

"Excellent." said the piece.

Suddenly, a huge whirlwind escaped from the piece and surrounded Lori.

Super Thunder and the other team stopped fighting and took notice of this new occurrence.

"What's happening?" asked Lana, As Drooler saw the whirlwind he finally noticed that the piece was no longer in Shocks hand.

"Uh oh." He stated with a a look of worry on his face.

"Uh oh, why uh oh!?!" Safety Kid asked his teacher while looking waryingly at the ball of wind, and without saying a word Drooler grabbed all the mortals present and placed them in front of him. He streched out his wings and planted them into the ground and not too soon as a huge wind explosion rocked the museum. Everything was silent and everyone looked around to see if they were intact. That's when they saw it...well her. Looming before them was Lori, however it was clear that she was no longer there herself.

"Um, why does she look like that?" asked Leni worried.

Lori's eyes were pitch black, and she now had some weird markings on her face.

"Uranus." Drooler coldly answered as he glared at the now possessed teenage girl, however the tension was quickly cut as Luan began to giggle at the name.

"Then he must be a gas---" Luan couldn't finish her pun she began to choke on nothing but her face was slowly turning blue and eyes going bloodshot. Actually everyone began finding it difficult to breathe, except for Drooler. Drooler acted quickly and teleported everyone out of the museum. As Super Thunder felt their bodies being pulled apart they could feel much needed air fill their lungs, after the blurriness left their vision they could see that they were in an abandoned warehouse and they noticed that Team Dimension standing in front of them. They got up and took a fighting stance ready for the next round.

"No need for that, we just want to talk." Drooler told the family of supers.

"Oh so you wanna talk now? What gives?" asked Lynn.

"What just happened to my daughter?" asked Lynn Sr. worried.  
"Well she's been possessed by an overseer named Uranus, and if we don't hurry he's going to turn this world into a primal state." Drooler explained to the super family however, that answer created more confusion rather than eliminating it.

"Ok, what is an overseer and why does he want to make Earth primal?" Rita asked the dragon creature rather cross.

"An overseer is what humans used to call gods, most of them were killed after the end of the Roman Empire. The reason why he wants to cleanse the world is the fact that his empire is destroyed, so in response he'll kill all humans and try to have children with Gaia again." Drooler told the shapeshifter.

"Gaia? Who's that?" asked Lincoln.

"I believe she's the goddess of the Earth or something like that." said Lucy.

"You'd be correct." said Drooler.

"So how do we stop this thing and save Wind Vane?" asked Lynn.

"A purification spell, we have to find platinum, pure blue glacial ice and a newborns thought. We got a newborn but I believe the other two are going to be hard to find. Not to mention we have to keep Uranus still long enough for the spell to take affect. " Drooler told them as he pinched the space between his nostrils.

"We were trying to take this piece before this happened, but you guys had other ideas." Amazon spat at the family, her gaze giving enough anger to scare Lori when she was put in charge of the house.

"Well how were we supposed to know! To us, it looked like you guys were just trying to steal the thing!" said Lynn.

"I don't think we were warranted to give you an explanation for our actions." said Amazon.

"Yeah, well now we do. One of their own has been compromised, and we owe it to them to help them out. I think to avoid any more problems going forward, we need to establish a basis of trust. So, I think we should reveal who we all are so that there's no confusion." said Drooler.

"Hmph. Well I don't know about that." said Lynn, not convinced.

"Well how were we supposed to know! To us, it looked like you guys were just trying to steal the thing!" said Lynn.

"I don't think we were warranted to give you an explanation for our actions." said Amazon.

"Yeah, well now we do. One of their own has been compromised, and we owe it to them to help them out. I think to avoid any more problems going forward, we need to establish a basis of trust. So, I think we should reveal who we all are so that there's no confusion." said Drooler.

"Hmph. Well I don't know about that." said Lynn, not convinced.

"I'm an interdimensional dragon creature, and my student live in different dimensions. Even if we told anyone who would exactly care or think we're talking about an actual place?" Drooler asked the group with a raised eye ridge, the super family thought about this for a while until they came to a decision.

"Alright Drooler, we'll reveal our identities...but you all go first!" said Lynn Sr., still somewhat reluctant.

Drooler sighed and then said "Alright kids, the floor is yours."

First Golden Scales took off her helmet revealing a teenage girl with soft golden blonde hair, radiant baby blue eyes, and fair skin with little heart marks on her cheeks.

"I'm Star Butterfly." She told the group with smile on her face, next was Safety Kid when he removed his helmet showing a teenage boy with brown skin with a mole on his left cheek, messy umber hair, and hazel eyes.

"Marco Diaz and I'm seriously wondering about how safe you're keeping your kids." He asked the parents with an eyebrow raised and giving them a disappointing look. Shocks went next showing a pudgy boy with pale skin, with bronze rough hair, and fern eyes.

"Sup dudes, name's Boone Wiseman." Amazon hesitated for a bit but eventually took off her helmet and showed an Asian girl olive skin, brunette hair styled with pigtails dyed yellow, and coffee colored eyes.

"Sashi Kobayashi and if you even think about betraying us you'll regret it." Sashi threatened her eyes giving her a steely glare.

"I'd listen to her she currently reign supreme at the combat simulator, and I guess it's my turn." Illusionist told the group and with his good arm showing a teenage boy with curly russet hair, fair skin, a crystal blue eyes full of wit.

"Names Penn Zero, I'd give ya a wave but." He gestured to his arm

"Ooh. Sorry about that." said Lynn.

"Alright. Let's get this over with. *removes mask* I'm Lynn Sr., the father of this family." said Lynn Sr.

The rest of the Louds followed suit and did the same thing.

"I'm Rita, his wife."

"I'm Lincoln Loud."

"I'm Lynn Loud."

"Luan Loud here!"

"What's up? I'm Luna." 

"I'm Leni Loud!"

"I'm Lola Loud...and I'm Lana Loud!"

"I'm Lisa Loud. It is a pleasure."

"And this is Lily Loud." said Rita, as she removed Lily's mask.

"Aww! She's so cute!" gushed Star.

"Our daughter who got possessed is Lori Loud. I believe that's everyone." said Lynn Sr.

"You forgot me." said Lucy, which startled everyone except Drooler.

"Was she there the whole time?" asked Marco.

"Yeah she tends to do that a lot." said Lincoln.

"My apologies. I'm Lucy Loud." said Lucy.

"Okay. Now that's everyone." said Lynn Sr.

"Good now we need to figure out where Uranus is heading." Drooler told the newly joined teams as he began to think were the windbag was off to.

"Well if he just got out what would he be looking for first?" Lincoln asked the giant still rather warry of him.

"Well he'll want a temple, not just anything it has to be made of pure marble and screams power." Drooler answered the boy, and one location came up in his mind.

"Tetherby's mansion is made of pure marble! He might be heading there!" said Lincoln.

"It's as good a hunch as any. Let's go everyone." said Drooler.

"Wait, before we go, can we talk about this teleport thing cuz I-"

Lynn was cut off as Drooler teleported everyone out of there. As the Louds felt their bodies being pulled apart again they arrived at Tetherby's mansion though it looked a little different, with many life like statues decorating the driveway. Of course Lynn then puked on the lawn holding her stomach with one arm and put the other on her knee.

"I think that my stomach may not like this." Lynn groaned out as her stomach felt like it was doing a thousand laps.

"There is the slight chance more motion sickness, but you should be fine." said Drooler.

"Whoa! This place is mad stylish!" said Luna in awe.

"You've been inside here Linc?" asked Lana.

"Yup. Although, it didn't look like this the last time." said Lincoln.

"Hmm...that's strange. Those statues look familiar. We need to get inside. Any ideas?" asked Drooler.

 

"Why don't we send the one who can turn invisible in, she can go in first and if she dies at least no one will see the body." Sashi suggested with what the Louds hoped was an attempt at dark humor.

 

"Um, I'll totes pass." said Leni.

"Why don't you go in? Aren't you supposed to be a warrior?" asked Lincoln.

"Aren't you supposed to be less of a brat?" said Sashi.

"What did you say?" said Lincoln, as he charged up his lightning.

"Alright, calm down. This is getting us nowhere. Lincoln, do you know the man who owns this place?" asked Drooler.

"Yeah, I won a contest and got to ride in his limo and tour his mansion." said Lincoln.

"Okay. He has an answering machine outside. He may open the gates if he hears your voice." said Drooler.

"I wonder if he even remembers me." said Lincoln.

"Only one way to find out." said Drooler, Lincoln walked up to the black call box that stood in front of the gate and pressed the yellow button.

"Tetherby old eggplant, how are you?" Lincoln asked while Drooler just turned to his parents and gave them a questioning look. However it seemed that luck smiled on them as another voice crackled out from the box.

"Lincoln is that you old bean?"

"Yes it is! In the flesh!" said Lincoln.

"Ha-ha! Well, this is a surprise! We have to catch up old broccoli! Please, come in!" said Tetherby.

Suddenly, the gates to the mansion opened.

"Well, that worked out." said Penn.

"Yes it did. Alright, everyone let's move. Keep your wits about you." said Drooler.

"What's with you guys and vegetables?" asked Lola.

"He's the one who really started the old thing. I just went along with it." said Lincoln. As the group walked up the walkway Drooler began to remember what or rather who the statues were.

"Ah crap." He muttered as the group of humans stopped and looked at him with questioning looks.

"Please tell me these guys are friendly." Marco groaned hopefully that there won't be any murderous thugs.

"I'd rather not lie in the presence of young children." He informed his student, then the statues began to step off the pedestals, and even some off them tore out fence posts to use as makeshift spears.

"Time for you to pay Drooler." One of the living statues told the giant creature.

"Uh...who are these guys?" asked Luna nervous.

"Yeah, are they STONED or us? Hahahaha!" joked Luan.

All the Louds groaned.

"Is she going to keep making those terrible jokes?" asked Sashi annoyed.

"Pretty much." said Lynn.

"Well, I guess they were right when they said EVERYONE'S A CRITIC! Hahahaha!" joked Luan again.

"Alright. Enough jokes. We need a battle plan....Drooler what's the plan?" asked Lynn Sr. Drooler was silent for half a minute until he raised his four arms and yelled out.

"We surrender!!!!" That caught the heroes off guard and his students too, but the stone creatures just smiled.

"Well this is easy." One said as they took out a variety of cuffs, chains and even cages.

"Yeah especially watch out for these two, a troublesome bunch." Drooler told the stone creatures while gesturing to Sashi and Leni.

"You traitourus!!!" Sashi was about to foam at the mouth but as soon as the cuffs were put on her and Leni she went silent, and for some reason Drooler's tail went limp. When the team was properly chained up the Stone creatures leaded them up to the mansion ready to spear them if they did anything they didn't like, after a long walk they were greeted with the site of Uranus sitting on a throne of silver and jewels.

"Ah, Drooler how fitting to see you chains again." Uranus taunted the fire being not even looking at him.

"Didn't know you had a BDSM kink Uranus, would've made the visits a little more entertaining." Drooler joked but that just seem to annoy the sky god.

"Ugggh, kill this fool and the others I have a world to reclaim." Uranus told the stone creatures, they smiled and began to raise their makeshift spears to kill the group. However there was a problem, the lead stone creature was suddenly impaled by a 10ft long bronze spear with a silver tear drop shaped rieverium blade, and on the other side was Sashi?!

"You could've told us the plan." Sashi told her teacher.

"I didn't find it necessary." said Drooler.

"What the heck is going on?!" asked Uranus angered.

"Easy, when these rock heads were chaining us up I used some slight of hand to make it seem like those two where caught, and when you got cocky enough they knew when to strike." Drooler told the wind Lord as the fake Leni and Sashi disappeared in their place was Drooler's real tail, with the fake one disappearing.

"Grrr! You won't be using that magic garbage to beat me this time! Granite guards attack!" commanded Uranus.

The stone statues then engaged the heroes.

"Split up everyone! But stay vigilant! These rocks are crafty." said Drooler, as the group split up to fight in sections. Star realizing that her wand might not be enough, she turned it sideways and as it glowed a handle began to poke out. She grabbed the handle and pulled revealing a huge 8ft long spiked mace, she began to swing it around as if it was nothing more than a baseball bat which caused Luna and Luan to pale a little. Marco unsheathed his Jian and began to slice the granite guards into nothing more than pebbles. Sashi was an animal tearing apart the statues with her spear and if any got too close they got a face full of claws. Boone and Cubes were team with cubes anhilating the guards with his various weapons, Boone was knocking out any that tried to shut Cubes down. Penn was doing what could only be described as magic with him dissapearing when the guards tried to stab them but for them to stab the other guard. Drooler was somehow scarier than Sashi with smashing the guards into dust or summoning ten ft tall black bladed battle axes to cut them down to size. Super Thunder had split into groups as well.

Luna and Lucy had teamed up and Lucy held the stones in place with her telekinesis while Luna blasted them apart.

Lynn demolished each stone with her fists. She clearly had this in the bag.

Lisa almost got hit by an incoming stone's attack, but Luan blasted it apart with her light beam.

Lola and Lana were on elemental offense, while Lynn Sr. subdued each stone.

Lincoln was trying to help, but his lightning balls were having no affect on these stones. Leni then made an invisible forcefield to protect him and her from an incoming attack.

Rita was doing her best to fight off the stones while holding Lily, however the horde was massive. It began to push back the heroes but luckily Drooler had an idea for how to deal with these bothersome Boulder heads.

"Ok, I know how to finish this idiots but I need Leni to make a forcefield and don't let it down until I say so!!" Drooler roared out to the group, Leni quickly nodded and made a forcefield around all the mortals. The giant fire beast closed his eyes and began to focus, then red hot fire like energy to grow on his right upper arm. He opened his eyes that were glowing hellish red and roared out sounding like a thousand eruptions.

"Volcanic Violence!!!!" Drooler punched the ground in front of him and it began to burst with shards of rock and geysers of lava came bursting out.

"Whoa." said Lynn in shock.

"You can say that again." said Lola. After that impressive display of power the aftermath showed, all the granite guards were melted many of them with screams on their faces. It also left Drooler rather winded as he was slightly panting from the expulsion of energy, of course that's when Uranus decided to strike. Sending a blast of air he blew Drooler through an entire collections of pillars destroying all of them. Drooler's students reacted quickly with Star and Penn running to Drooler's aid. 

Sashi began attacking Uranus with her spear but Uranus kept dodging her attacks. Marco and Boone tried to provide support, but their attacks were dodged as well.

"You really think that you puny mortals really think that you can best the king of the skies?" Uranus asked the kids he then blew back using a mini tornado, but that just got Drooler angry. He charged the possessed human and gave him a punch that sent him down into the ground and created a crater.

"Mess with my kids and I'll make sure you'll burn."

"You really think that you puny mortals really think that you can best the king of the skies?" Uranus asked the kids he then blew back using a mini tornado, but that just got Drooler angry. He charged the possessed human and gave him a punch that sent him down into the ground and created a crater.

"Mess with my kids and I'll make sure you'll burn."

"Hey, don't mess up my kid in the process!" Exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"I reason that she'll be fine." Said Drooler. Drooler was right as Uranus just took Lori's head out of the ground with only his hair slightly messed up and small marks on the face.

"I'll turn into a bloody bits!!" Uranus yelled out and began to raise in the air but felt an elastic arm wrapped around his vessels leg.

"You're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"I'll help hold her down Dad!" said Lincoln, as he wrapped an electric rope around Lori's other leg. Uranus tried to take off but something was forcing him down to the group.

"Ugggh, who dare tries let the king of the skies touch the Earth?!" Uranus yelled out as he tried to use the air to boost him up.

'Me you jerk!' A familiar voice rang out in his head.

"What the? I thought I had control over you!" said Uranus confused.

'Yeah? Well, I'm literally taking it back!' said the voice, which turned out to be Lori's.

"No, no!!" Uranus yelled out in rage as he touched the Earth Lana encased him in an icy prison with Lucy and Leni ready to use their powers to hold him down too.

"Umm, quick queshtion who has the piece?" Lisa asked the group which quickly caused them to collectively face palm.

"It must still be at the museum!" growled Drooler.

"Wait. You mean we have to go back there?" asked Marco, in disbelief.

"Actually you don't have to." A strange motherly, kind voice came from behind them, as they turned to face the possible threat. In their sight was a medium sized woman that seemed to be wearing a dress of various shades of green, with chocolate skin, and hair of silver. The one creature that didn't seemed fazed by the woman was Drooler.

"Gaia, nice to see you." Drooler greeted the earth-based woman.

"Nice to see you again to Drooler." said Gaia.

"Uh, Drooler? You know her?" asked Marco surprised.

"Yes Marco, I do. This is Gaia. She's the goddess of the Earth." said Drooler.

"Isn't that Uranus's wife dude?" Luna asked fearfully as she looked at the woman.

"I don't think she'll want to help him, Uranus trapped their children underground and tried to kill them." Lisa answered her rocker older sister.

"Your sister is right, because of this monster I couldn't see my darling Hecatoncheires and Cyclops. Not only that because of him humans were forced under Titans rule and then the Greek gods. I can't thank you enough for disposing of them Drooler." That little sentence at the end caused Drooler to go pale face.

"Why that face? Did you not do as I asked?" asked Gaia.

"*nervous laugh* Well, um...you see..."

Drooler was struggling to come up with an excuse.

"You told us some mad man killed them." Sashi told Drooler with a glare on her face.

"I haven't exactly told those present about those events." Drooler answered the Earth goddess.

" I honestly expected more from you Drooler." said Gaia her face stern like a mother.

"Yeah, I know but it's a rather sensitive subject. But do you have the piece with you?" Drooler asked the goddess with urgency in his voice, Gaia just smiled as she held out her hands an not only the piece but a good chunk of platinum too.

"Have I ever disappointed anyone?" She asked with a confident smile.

"The potato famine." Drooler answered her like one would an old friend.

"Don't start with me Drooler. You have something to do right?" said Gaia.

"Yes I do. Alright everyone, we have everything we need to banish Uranus. Platinum, a baby's thought, the piece and...oh. Lana, can you make ice as cold as those found in glaciers?" asked Drooler.

"I should be able to. These temperature gloves Lisa made help me control how my powers get." said Lana.

"Ok, I recommend that everyone steps back the temperature to make blue glacial ice needs to be rather below what most humans can withstand." Drooler told the heroes, most of them decided to step back as Lana began to do the job. She held out her hand and icy mist began to swirl, the air became colder, harsher, and Lana's eyes actually began to glowed an icy blue. Within a few seconds a good sized chunk of glacial blue ice and Lana was feeling slightly tired.

"You okay Lana?" asked Lola concerned.

"Yeah...I'll..I'll....fine!" said Lana, feeling groggy.

"Alright! We got the stuff. Can we get our daughter back now?" said Lynn Sr.

"All right time for some magic." Drooler exclaimed as he began to make the runes needed for the spell in the ground, when he was done he started with the ingredients. First he melted the phone allowing the metal to flow through the runes, next he placed the blue glacial ice in molten metal creating a hissing sound, finally he put his claw on Lily's head and Drew it away with a silvery blue wisp attached to his claw tip. He gently placed the thought into the metal and when it began to swim into the phone he held the piece high and began to chant.

"Bo man qudrat doram, ki in rūhro amr diham, ki in ʙadanro tark kunam. Bigzor in çoni çon digargunie naʙoşad jo dar in ʙora ʙoqī monad, onhoro tark kuned!!" Suddenly Uranus felt himself being pulled from Lori's body. He tried to put up a fight but it was no use.

"No! NO! NO!!!!" His anger was no use as his spirit was dragged out of Lori's body, as his spirit was out it began to spiral into the piece once more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"With one last shout of anger Uranus was once again trapped in his metal prison once again.

"Yes! We got him!" said Boone.

"Good riddance." said Sashi.

"Lori honey, are you okay?!" asked Rita, frantically coming to her daughter's aid.

"I'm fine Mom. *headache pain* But I literally have a headache right now." said Lori.

"We've got to get you home to rest." said Lynn Sr.

"We got the piece, so I guess we have what we need." Drooler said as he looked down at the piece which seemed to have even more wind swirls on it than before.

"But before we go I thank you for the help, it was satisfactory." Drooler told the family of superheroes, but he wasn't the only giving them compliments.

"I have to admit that if it wasn't for you guys we might've lost."Sashi mumbled out a thanks.

"Ha! Looks like someone had to swallow their own pride!" taunted Lincoln.

"Don't push me kid." said Sashi.

"It was pretty cool to see a kid made of lightning, although why don't you guys use him to charge your phones?" Boone mentioned which started to give some of the older sister some ideas.

"That is literally a great idea!" said Lori.

"Yeah! With Linky we'll totes never have to use a charger again." said Leni.

"*snickers* Linky? Really?" mocked Sashi.

"It's not that funny." said Lincoln.

"It kinda is." said Marco.

"Umm, hate to be the bearer of bad news but shouldn't we leave before we're arrested and experimented on?" Star asked her teacher and friends, not wanting to end up on a dissection table.

"Shtar doesh have a point, the police will be here shoon." Lisa added while hiding something behind her back.

"True, I'll tell Tech to open the portal feel free to say what you want to Super Thunder." Drooler told his students.

"Uh..it's been cool I guess." said Penn.

"Yeah. You guys are alright." said Boone.

"Thanks, you guys were pretty awesome. When you guys aren't trying to kick our bums." Luna told the students with a sheepish smile.

"I've got to say that even though you're a wimp you can be cool." Lynn complimented Penn though it was rather blunt.

"Also you've got to teach me some of those moves, their a BLAST!!" Luan joked towards Star who laughed at the cheesey pun.

"Hey! Maybe next time! We'll be in the limeLIGHT!" said Star.

"Hahahaha! Good one!" said Luan.

"Oh no. It's spreading." said Sashi.

Then a rush of air signaled that an interdimensional portal was opened up.

"Kids, time to go!" Drooler called out to his students, they gave Super Thunder waves goodbye as they walked through the the portal. As Drooler was about to walk through the portal Lynn Sr called out.

"Quick question why did you kiss me?"

"I was in the moment. You are kind of cute." said Drooler.

Lynn Sr. inadvertently blushed from that statement.

"Wait. He kissed you Pop Star?" asked Luna surprised.

Before anyone could respond, Drooler walked through the portal, leaving Lynn Sr. to answer his kids' questions.

As Team Dimension felt their atoms being rearranged and their organs turned inside out but luckily that ended soon as they stepped into the school.

"Ugggh, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Penn groaned out as he dashed towards the room of the porcelain thrones.

"So why did you kill those Greek Gods?" Sashi asked her teacher with a narrow glare, Drooler wanted to lie or something but he didn't want to break any trust he had with the kids.

"A hero must do horrible things to insure that lives are saved, I did those horrible things but I did not enjoy them." Drooler told his student who seemed accepted the excuse.

"I'll put this piece in a safe place." Drooler told them as he began to walk away from the kids, after a short walk he seemed to stop at a dead end. Until he pressed the west wall in a strange pattern, a door opened up for the fire beast. As he walked into the room he opened his palm and the piece flew out of his hand, as the piece flew it began to change color from a silver to an obsidian black with some becoming lava orange. The piece rested in what seemed to be a mold of a large sword and above the mold was a painting of Drooler but he was vastly different. He was Wilder his teeth clamped onto a person, fists stained with innocent blood, and he had a look of pure insanity on his face.

"I can't tell them yet." Drooler muttered to himself in shame as he stared at the painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank 65rogeryork on FF.net, check them out their fun


	14. Ch 14 Team Alien’s Mission: Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this exciting fieldtrip Behemoth takes his acolytes to a familiar place, however all is not peaceful in this dimension. If it's not the villain then it's a new side to Behemoth that isn't all there.

Protagonist Prep  
Ch 14 Team Alien’s Mission: Seeing Double

 

Just a few miles away from Beach City everything seemed to be peaceful and calm with nary a worry in sight. Until a massive rainbow sized portal ripped through the fabric of reality, out of the portal five figures walked out. One was gigantic nearly the size of a Jasper, one was a small boy with a strange haircut, a girl with purple hair, a insect like creature, a pudgy boy and finally a girl with long hair tied in a ponytail.

“Alright, team,” the giant man said in an authoritative tone, “let’s go over the mission objective one more time to make sure everyone’s clear.”

"Zim knows what to do!" The insect like figure exclaimed his voice filled with arrogance.

"Then please explain what we are doing?" The giant figure asked Zim who quickly clamed up, the giant figure just nodded and turned to the chubby boy.

"Steven could you explain what the mission is?" The giant asked the now known Steven.

"We're going to stop a bad guy from disrupting this dimension?" Steven suggested still new to this interdimensional work.

"Good job!" The giant figure told Steven who smiled at the praise.

"Why does this place look familiar?" The ponytail figure asked rather confused by this.

Steven agreed with her sentiment, he looked around and it looked familiar to him as well. He looked further down the beach and noticed a massive monument of a multi armed woman. 

“Connie,” he addressed the girl with the ponytail “This is Beach City. We’re home!”

"How is this possible?!" Connie asked in bewilderment as she stared at the familiar statue.

"The multiverse is full of possibilities, so it's not out of the realm of reality for us to come upon a similar dimension." The giant figure told the young girl as he began to rub his chin in thought.

"New plan, Steven, Connie scout ahead and see if there's anything here that's unusual. Signal us if you need back up." The giant figure told the two as he tried to channel what Sir called his inner boss.

“Will do,” Connie said as she and Steven ran into the town.

“So, what’re we going to do?” the purple haired girl asked in an apathetic tone.

"Look around the area, if Odchodnik has operations here then it must be close somewhere." The giant figure answer, he began to walk fowards to what scent he could catch.

"Come know accolytes an adventure awaits!!" The giant figure exclaimed and the three kids began to follow him. Meanwhile, in a house resting at the base of the massive stone monument.

“Come on, dad,” Rose exclaimed, “why can’t we come with you?”

“Because,” Steven replied with crossed arms, “we’re coming to be investigating a recent rash of child abductions, and we don’t want to risk you getting taken too.”

“Then wouldn’t it make more sense for us to come with you,” Vihaan asked.

“Not if the kidnappers return to the scene of the crime,” Connie added, “besides, Jasper will be watching you.”

“I’ll watch them like hawks,” Jasper reassured them. 

“Steven, Connie,” Garnet called to the couple, “let’s go! We’re burning daylight!” 

Steven and Connie Hughes the kids, “We’ll see you when we get back."

Steven, Connie, and the gems then ran out of the house, leaving Rose, Vihaan, and Celeste alone with Jasper.

“You guys wanna get some training done while the others aren’t home,” Jasper asked the youths slyly.

“Yeah,” they replied enthusiastically.

They then grabbed their weapons and raced out to the beach to get some training done. As young Steven and Connie were walking through Beach City they noticed that several things were off, the Big Donut had new workers, there seemed to be no sign of the cool kids and Onion wasn't in sight doing anything anarchist.

"Wow, Beach City really changed while we were gone." Steven joked trying to make the situation light.

"Well this is different from home, I wonder what's different about it?" Connie mused as she looked around the boardwalk.

“The rides are all the same, but they look even older,” Steven observed as they walked around. 

Steven then accidentally walked face-first into a statue, since he wasn’t paying attention. He fell backwards and Connie quickly helped him back up. “I know that wasn’t there.”

The pair looked at the statue curiously, it seemed familiar to them, but they just couldn’t figure out why. 

“Hey, Connie,” Steven asked, “does that guy in the statue look familiar to you?”

Connie noticed an inscribed plaque at the base of the statue, “Aha! Maybe this’ll shed some light on the subject.”

She then read the inscription aloud for them both to hear. “Steven Quartz Universe: Beach City’s Greatest Hero?” Connie and Steven gasped, Steven started to read the rest. “He and his Crystal Gems have not only kept Beach City safe from various threats, but have also touched the lives of many of our residents. “

Steven and Connie looked at each other. “Steven”

Connie got the attention of her friend. “I think we’re in the future.”

"That's impossible, how could that happen?!" Connie wondered as she pressed a hand to her forehead trying to wrap around the situation.

"Well maybe interdimensional travel sometimes accidentally sends people into the future." Steven suggested as he was surprised by this as well but that meant there was a silver lining.

"Connie if the gems are here that means they could help us!"

“Yeah,” Connie agreed, “let’s go to the temple.” 

The pair then ran back to the temple, hoping for answers and assistance. As the other members of Team Alien were traversing the area Behemoth began to pick up something on his ISO sensors.

"Children I suggest we proceed with caution there's something up ahead." Behemoth told the trio which some of them began to take out their weapons. As they went further Behemoth saw what set off his sensors, it was a tall Amber colored woman with dark orange stripes, a wild mane of white hair and burning molten eyes.

"Stay here, I'll try to talk to it." Behemoth told his acolytes and walked out of the cover.

"Greetings and good tidings, may ask what you are doing?" Behemoth asked the Cheeto woman. Jasper looked at the tall Samoan man, she was surprised to see someone as tall as her. 

“Just getting some training in with the yungins’ here.” Jasper informed the massive man.

“Don’t turn your back to the opponent Jasper,” Celeste shouted as she fired a blast of magic at jasper, knocking her and Behemoth to the ground. However, from farther away the kids took this as a sign of attack and quickly sprang out. 

"Meteor Strike!!" Gaz yelled out as she swung her meteor hammer down at the one who fired the spell. Celeste quickly jumped back, and just narrowly avoided being hit. 

Rose saw her cousin being attacked and used her scythe to pole-vault herself into Gaz, knocking her away. Dib grabbed one of his bolas and swung it around as he did it began to spark and crackle, once he had enough momentum he threw straight at Rose with enough volts to stun an elephant. Somehow the bolas wrapped completely around Rose like a python around its prey. Rose screamed as the bolas sent electricity surging through her body. 

“ROSE,” Jasper screamed in horror. She quickly ran over to Rose, grabbed the bolas and tore them apart, freeing her.

Rose fell to her knees. “You okay, kid,” Jasper asked, her voice laced with concern.

Rose used her scythe to hoist herself back up to her feet and gave Jasper a half-smile and a thumbs up. She wasn’t out of the fight yet.

Jasper sighed with relief, then flared at Dib. She summoned her helmet, rolled into a spin dash, then charged at Dib with all her might. Before Dib could process the fact an alien Amazon women was charging at him something sped forward and blocked the attack with one arm, and that someone was Behemoth. As easily as one would throw a water bottle, he smacked Jasper away causing her to slide into the sand leaving a 20ft long channel in it.

“Of course you realize this means war,” Jasper grumbled, her face still buried in sand. Jasper then stood up and dusted herself, Rose, Vihaan, and Celeste stood with her, each holding their weapons. The two teams stood there for a moment, glaring at each other, then charged at each other. Behemoth went with Jasper each of their blows shaking the earth; Gaz and Celeste trying to sneak in some devastating hits on each other; Dib and Rose where playing a game of cat and mouse each of them avoiding each other's attack; finally, Vihan and Zim were going at it like a like two angry wildcats.  
“Let’s see what you’ve got, big guy.” Jasper taunted Behemoth. He responded by punching her in the gut, knocking the air out of her. Jasper fell to her knees with a gasp.

“How’s that even possible, I don’t have lungs!” She then pulled out a small communicator, “Steven, Connie, we need you back at the temple. NOW!”

Meanwhile young Steven and Connie arrived at the scene of the fight with wide eyes.

"What happened while we were gone?" Connie questioned as they ran down to the fight and pulled out her khanda ready to fight. Young Steven ran over to Dib and used his shield to deflect one of Rose’s attack. 

Rose stopped fighting when she caught sight of Steven. “Dad,” she said, utterly gob-smacked. 

Vihaan threw his clackers at Zim, only for Connie to deflect them. He gasped at the sight of her, “Mom?”

Connie on the other hand was rather confused by what Vihaan told her.

"Ummm, I think I'm a bit too young to be mom yet." She Vihaan and then proceeded to side kick him away. While Steven decided to make a joke about what Rose asked.

"I guess your Dad must be pretty handsome." Jasper finally noticed the younger Steven and Connie. 

“WHAT THE HECK,” she shouted. That proved to be a bad time to look away as Behemoth charged towards the tiger striped gem and delivered a powerful uppercut to her face. So powerful that it caused a sonic boom and sent Jasper flying through the air until she was nothing more than a speck in the sky.

“I’LL BE BACK IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES,” Jasper called out as she flew through the air. The kids looked at what happened in shock s briefly stopped fighting for a few minutes and Behemoth turned to them and said.

"May we try to talk peace now?" Before anyone could say anything, a colossal pink shield zipped through the air, and dug itself into the ground, separating the two groups. Upon further inspection, Team Alien noticed the pattern on the shield was identical to Steven’s. A figure then leapt onto the beach, creating a huge cloud of dust. As the cloud dispersed, they noticed some key features about his appearance; he had dark curly hair a bulky frame, and a light red trench coat. It was Steven, the older Steven from this reality. 

"Woah!" Young Steven gasped at amazement at he just saw while Connie felt something but wasn't sure what it was. Cautious Behemoth put himself in front of the kids and spoke to the future half gem.

"Be thee friend or foe, choose the answer correctly." Steven glared at them, “Depends on your explanation for attacking my kids.” 

While Steven was dealing with Behemoth, Connie checked on the kids.

“Are you kids alright,” Connie asked worriedly.

“We’re fine, mom,” Rose said, “but I think there’s something you and dad should see about those guys.” 

Connie then glared at Team Alien and began to march over to the group, intending to give them an unfiltered piece of her mind. Behemoth stood tall as he could and began to explain what had happened to cause these unwanted events.

"Well first I began to try and talk to a Jasper, was it, about this town. Unfortunately I did not realize this was a training session and one of the children casted a rather explosive spell, my acolytes took this as a sign of attack and one thing led to another I'm afraid."

“Then where’s Jasper,” Connie asked irritably.

"Ummm, somewhere in the upper atmosphere I fear." Behemoth told the older Connie, and oddly enough not afraid.

“WHAT THE HECK, MAN,” Steven roared.

"To be fair it was a heat of was most would say." Behemoth told the older Steven with a stern voice and glare. Steven and Connie didn’t back down, nothing was more important to them than their kids. They were about give him an earful, but they finally noticed the younger versions of themselves.

“And now there are younger versions of us,” Steven said in shock. He then pinched the bridge of his nose, “Alright, who’s been messing with time travel?” 

“Don’t look at us, we’re innocent this time,” Celeste replied.  
"I can actually answer that, these two are from a Dimension not so different from yours." Behemoth told the Older Steven. Steven breathed a sigh of relief.

“That’s a relief, I was worried we were all in danger for a second.” 

The kids joined Steven and Connie. “Since no one appears to be asking the big question, I’m just gonna come out and say it,” Rose said, “who the heck are you guys?”

"My name is Behemoth and I shall let my acolytes introduce themselves." Behemoth told the future crowd, first went the insect like figure.

"I am the glorious Zim!!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs, next went the girl with purple hair.

"I'm Gaz, got any food." She lazily told the group with disinterest, finally the boy with a strange haircut.

"I'm Dib." He shyly introduced himself.

“I guess you’re already familiar with my wife and me,” Steven said before gesturing to the young ones next to him, “these are our kids, Rose and Vihaan, and our niece, Celeste.”

"So I'm guessing that you are wondering why we're here." Behemoth said as began to move slightly away from the kids feeling that they weren't in danger. Young Steven and Connie’s eyes shot wide open and their jaws dropped to the ground. 

“WIFE,” they exclaimed in unison, “KIDS?!”

"Ok, I believe we should hold off on the potential space time continuum destroying information for now." Behemoth told his two older versions of his students with a stern serious voice.

“Why not,” Rose objected, “it won’t affect our timeline, and it could help you guys out a lot down the line, probably even prevent a couple of mistakes.” 

“Yeah, but we learned from those mistakes,” Steven explained, “some of them even helped shape us to become who we are today.”

"He's right telling someone an excessive amount of future information could have dire consequences." Behemoth told Rose but currently Dib was getting a little anxious.

"Ummm, don't we have a mission?" He asked his teacher.

“Why are you guys here anyway,” Vihaan asked.

"We're here to arrest an interdimensional crime Lord known as Odchodnik, he's a notorious drug king pin." Behemoth informed the young boy.

Rose looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Chokesonwhatnow? That name is going to be impossible to remember.”

"Here's what really makes me mad, he takes kids from their families and forces them to work for him. All because of some stupid drug called regunitavium." Young Connie scowled as she said that but Behemoth was slightly impressed.

"Someone’s has been paying attention in Villains 101." Behemoth praised proud of Connie.

“We were just investigating a recent spike in child abductions around here,” Connie explained.

"Where there is smoke there is fire." Behemoth told the two groups but that just got him several looks of confusion.

"What I meant to say was that if there are child kidnappings Odchodnik might be behind this." He explained to the crowd.

“Well what are we waiting for,” Rose exclaimed as she held her scythe aloft triumphantly, “let’s nail this guy!”

"Ummm, actually that's going to be a bit difficult." Connie slowly told the daughter of her older self, which felt stranger than everything she's seen.

“And why’s that... mom,” Rose felt even stranger after stranger after saying that.

"Well Odchodnik is smart, he's able to hide in plain sight and look like a philanthropist. When he is arrested or something else a mysterious beneficiary somehow gets him off the hook." Connie explained to Rose and slightly caught off guard by the mom statement.

"She's right, he usually hides his operations quite well meaning we're going to look for a weak link." Behemoth added on to Connie's statement. They all then heard a buzzing coming out of Steven’s pocket. 

“What’s that,” young Steven asked. 

“It’s my communicator,” Steven explained, “one of the gems must be trying to call me.” 

He then pulled out the device and pressed a button on it. “Steven,” a woman’s voice with a British accent came out of the device. 

Young Steven instantly recognized the voice. “Garnet,” he said softly.

“Everything okay, Garnet,” Steven spoke into the device. 

“We found one of the kidnappers,” she exclaimed, “but we’re having trouble catching him, we need you and Connie, right now!” 

“Thank you, authors,” Rose said softly. 

Vihaan quickly shushed his older sister, “Shh, they may not know about the fourth wall.”

"Actually my kind not only has knowledge of the fourth wall but we regularly break it, just look at the first few chapters." Behemoth whispered to the sibling pair. 

"Ummm, even though I'm ok with some humor shouldn't we focus on getting the Gems some help?" Steven asked the future versions of his family. 

“You’re right, me,” Steven said awkwardly, “we’ve got no time to lose!” 

He and Connie then latched onto each other. “Let’s go, hun,” Connie exclaimed. 

Steven leapt into town, with Connie holding onto him tightly. 

The kids and Team Alien watched the couple fly through the air. “I guess we’re running then.”

They quickly ran towards the town, knowing fully well that time was of the essence. As they ran into down they saw the reason why the Gems were having problems catching the kidnapper he wouldn't stand still. Everytime one of the gems would make a move he would either speed out of the way or somehow it wouldn't be able to hit him. He almost got away at one point, but his path was blocked when Steven threw down his shield.   
"Woah!" The perp yelled out as he began to skitter across the boardwalk and began to move in a rather discord pattern. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl cornered him on one side, Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth on the other. Steven and Connie landed on his only means of escape, he was surrounded on all sides. Team Alien and the kids soon arrived, standing behind the Gems. 

Pearl glanced back at them, “Rose, Vihaan, what are you doing here?” She then caught a glimpse of young Steven and Connie. “WHAAA?!”

"No time to explain, right now we got to focus!" Young Steven told the gems as they began to help surround the perp. Who was trying to look for a way out but he quickly gave up when he saw Behemoth. Upon further inspection, they all saw that the kidnapper was a giant cockroach. Pearl gagged at the sight of him.

Steven grabbed the bug by his antennae, “Alright, buddy, we’ve got a couple of questions.”

"If it's why am dealing on your turf the DJ guy told me that you guys wouldn't mind." The bug creature told Steven as he began to move his limbs nervously.

“Alright, everyone,” Steven said “let’s get back to the temple.”

***

The two teams found themselves standing in the living room of the temple, with the bug villain chained to a chair. Young Steven and Connie were surprised to see not only how the house had changed, but also how the gems had changed, especially Jasper.

"So Jasper how exactly did I--- I mean he help you?" Steven asked the former mad warrior Gem of Homeworld, hopefully he won't get too beat up.

“Well, he and Amethyst fused and beat me in the beta kindergarten,” Jasper explained, “and good thing too, I was so desperate to win that I was willing to fuse with a Corrupted Gem. I mean, who knows what could’ve happened to me if I did. After that, they bubbled me and I stayed in the burning room. Soon I was unbubbled in healing fountain, though I did try to attack you and other stuff I realized something. You kept on trying to help me and heal me, somafter everything was explained I decided to join you.”

"Wait me and Amethyst fused!?" The young half asked and Behemoth just internally facepalmed at what just happened.

"Another question what about Blue and Yellow Diamond?" Connie asked as she remembered the stories about them, and from when Blue Diamond was called to the school.

“I think it’s best we don’t spoil any of that minefield right now,” Steven said. He then turned to the villain, “Now where’s your boss holding the kids!!!”

"Hey I'm be a coward but I'm not an idiot, if I spill my guts to you no one will hire me and not to mention my head will be on a spike!" The bug creature exclaimed as he tried to wiggle out of the chains.

“Oh you’re gonna tell us,” Steven said aggressively.

“And why should I,” the overgrown cockroach exclaimed.

“Because,” Steven said as he shape shifted his mouth into that of a Predator’s and hissed at him. He then turned his mouth back to normal.

Young Steven watched with a shocked look on his face. “When do I learn to do that?” he asked Amethyst.

"Ha, please a Yajuta? I've seen more than a hundred of them in a week so unless you got something else, I'd suggest you do better." The bug creature taunted the older half gem with his senses of bravado growing.

"I know a way to make him talk." Behemoth informed the group as he began to walk towards the bug.

“Okay, but if this doesn’t work I’m going with plan D,” Steven said as he turned his hand into a drill. 

"It will but I'm going to need someone to take the children away from here." Behemoth told him but his students started to get upset.

"Come on we want to stay we're heroes too!!" Steven exclaimed feeling a little angry about this.

"Yes Zim wants to see him squirm!" Zim yelled out in bloodlust.

"No, this not up for debate." He told them his eyes steely, voice strong and held fast like metal. Steven turned to the kids, “Celeste, take them up to your room.” 

“But we wanna stay too dad,” Rose complained.

“No ‘buts’ young lady,” Connie interjected, “except for yours going up stairs.

Rose grumbled as she and the other children walked upstairs to Celeste’s room. Behemoth sighed as he got ready for what he planned to do.

"You may come out." After that sentence Behemoth's body went slump seemingly lifeless, but that would soon change. His body began to spaz out of control; his suit ripping as he grew bigger; next in some places his skin ripped showing muscle but soon metal filled in the gaps. As he rose, he opened his eyes showing nothing more than swirling metal orbs with unreadable emotions. 

“Reminds me of the first time you entered Diamond Mode,” Amethyst said to Steven quietly. The new Behemoth just looked at the now shivering bug creature and smiled, he stomped towards him and ripped him out of the chains.

"Fresh Meat!!" 

Connie nudged Steven “Don’t you think you should... you know... just in case he goes overboard.”

“Oh right,” Steven said, “Diamond Mode.” He then closed his eyes and his gem started to glow under his shirt. He reopened his eyes revealing them to have turned pink with Diamond-shaped pupils. 

"Come on Shrapnel, do we have to do this?" The bug creature asked the new Behemoth in fear as he could feel his thorax being crushed.

"I haven't been out for a long so I'm going to do what I want." Shrapnel told the roach as he opened his mouth ready to eat the bug creature.

"Alright, alright I'll talk!!!" The bug creature screamed out.  
“You can let him down now,” Steven called out.

"No, I want to taste his fear!!" Shrapnel yelled back as he began to lower the bug creature into his mouth. He only stopped when a large hand grabbed his arm and stopped him from eating the bug. He turned to see a giant shirtless Steven with pink eyes and Diamond-shaped pupils.

“I said that’s enough,” Steven ordered. Then in a surprising twist Shrapnel grabbed Steven's hand and began to do something shocking to the Gems. He made the Diamond mode Steven bend to his knees in pain, Shrapnel hissed to the half gem.

"You have no power over me all you are is vulnerable." Steven looked up at him with a pained smirk. 

“So are you,” he said as he turned his other hand into metal and grasped Behemoth’s throat, choking him.

"Hahaha!! You think I need air all I need is metal, which you gladly gave." Soon the metal fist collapsed on itself causing a scream of pain from older Steven, Shrapnel seemed to love the sound until.

"Stop!!" He turned to see younger Steven with his eyes full of horror and terror, soon the metal orbs flashed a seas blue. Then Shrapnel's body began to contort and pulse as he began to turn back to normal.

"No, no, no I won't go back!!!" Shrapnel yelled out as he was now trapped again. The kids rushed over to Steven and Behemoth. 

“Are you okay, Uncle Steven,” Celeste asked worriedly.

“I’ll be fine,” Steven panted, “Just need a little time... and some of mom’s healing tears.” 

Connie pulled out a bottle of healing tears and poured a drop on him.

Amethyst walked up to Behemoth, “YOU WANNA TELL US WHAT THE $&@# THAT WAS?!!!” Behemoth gasped as he was extremely tired from the transformation.

"That was Shrapnel a being of pure evil, I had to trap him somehow so I chose my body. I only use him for more desperate situations but he's been going out of control." He explained to the purple gem.

“Ya ever think of freezing him and punching him into deep space,” Vihaan asked.

"He is not the physical plane but the mental, if I did that, he would just find another host. So, he is my cross to bear." Behemoth explained to the young child.

Nows not the time for bickering,” Steven said as he put his shirt and trench coat back on, “we have a roach here ready to spill his guts.”

As the adults listened to the bug squeal on his associates, Steven had a question or two for his hypothetical children. 

“Why was older me giant just now,” he asked. 

“I’m not sure we can tell you that,” Rose explained, “because that would spoil a major revelation about grandma.”

“That’s kinda ominous, but what about the tattoo,” he asked remembering he saw a tattoo of a rose bud on his older self’s left shoulder. 

Rose crossed her arms, “How are we supposed to know that, you’ve had it ever since I was a baby.” Steven just felt like he now had more mysteries that he would experience in the future or maybe not. Anyway he turned to the bug who was so scared he didn't realize he could've just escaped a few minutes ago.

"So where are the kids?" Young Connie asked the venom in her deadly enough to kill an elephant.

“I’ll tell you whatever you want,” the bug screamed, “where my boss is, where the kids are, even my bank information!” 

“We don’t need that,” Rose said annoyed, “we’re filthy stinkin’ rich.”

“YOU GUYS ARE RICH,” Young Steven and Connie exclaimed.

***

After learning everything about Odchodnik’s operation, they made their way to his base of operations. Soon they were outside a large construction site with a sign that read 'Bright Minds School: For The Future'

"Well this couldn't be any more obvious hideout." Gaz sighed out at the disguise.

“Here’s the plan,” Steven said in a demanding tone, “We’ll sneak into the compound and take out all the guards without alerting any of the others. After they’re knocked out, you kids need to lead the kidnapped children to safety. When all the kids are out, then we can take out Odchodnik. Hopefully this’ll be easier than the time I met Peter Griffin.”

***

Peter Griffin walked up to Steven and threw a suction cup dart at him. “I’m really into suction cup darts now,” Peter said without any emotion.

Steven just looked at him with an unimpressed glare, “You really have run out of ideas, haven’t you?” 

“YES,” Peter exclaimed with eyes full of tears, “And the network just won’t cancel me!!!” Peter then broke down and started crying on the floor.

***

“What was that?” Young Steven asked. 

“A cutaway,” Steven explained, “I was thinking maybe we could try doing them from now on.”  
"Ummm, I hate to say something negative but I think the cut away gave us away." Dib told the group as they began to notice the large group of thugs around them. Everybody pulled out their weapons and leapt into battle. In a few short minutes the thugs were unconscious, too injured to move or knew better than to run away; next they began to walk towards the inside of the construction site. 

“Well that was easy,” Pearl remarked, “maybe I will be able to join Mystery for his book club tonight.” 

“Who’s Mystery,” Young Connie asked. 

“A friend of hers,” Connie explained to her younger self, “he and his family moved to Beach City a while ago. If you guys end up meeting them, you’re really gonna like them.” 

While Connie talked with her younger self, Rose walked up to Behemoth. “So why does Chodnodik want that ‘reguvinatum’ stuff?”

"It's a highly addictive drug similar to human stimulants, reguvinatium can make someone feel young and full of energy again. The odd thing about is the fact it can only affect adults, children or those with long lifespans are unaffected." Behemoth explained to the daughter of the older versions of his students.

“So then that means Uncle Steven and Aunt Connie are in danger,” Celeste cut in.

"Yes, that is true though I theorize that Steven may be fine due to his alien half." Behemoth told the magic girl as he put a hand to his chin.

“Well I don’t wanna take any chances,” Celeste said as she pulled out her wand. She then said a little incantation and a pink light appeared around Steven and Connie. 

“What was that, Celeste,” Connie asked.

“Just a little protection spell,” Celeste replied. 

“Hmm, you’re getting pretty good with the wand,” Steven remarked.

"I have to ask a rather obvious question but are of the Butterfly line?" Behemoth asked the young girl while the other kids soon paled.

“Yeah,” Celeste replied cheerfully, “I’m the daughter of King Marco Butterfly and Queen Star Butterfly.”

"Well it was nice to know Marco." Dib whispered to Steven who just glumly nodded about what they just heard.

"Let us focus on the mission, and hopefully Sir won't be too mad." Behemoth ordered his students while muttering the last part of his sentence.

The heroes quickly and quietly made their way through the base disabling every guard they came across. 

“Well that was quick,” Rose remarked.

“Alright,” Steven said in a demanding tone, “now you guys need to lead the kids out of here.” 

“But I wanna help,” Rose replied.

“No ‘buts,’ young lady,” Connie said firmly, “except for yours running out of here with all the other kids.” 

“Ugh, fine,” Rose sighed, “Everyone, follow us!!!”

All the kidnapped children followed her orders and followed the young heroes to freedom.

"Seriously the is a breeze!" Amethyst exclaimed but the universe decided to make things a bit harder.

“Amethyst, no,” Steven screamed.

"Oh really lassie?" An Irish voice asked the purple gem, soon as the group turn they could see a group of ten all ranging in heights and looks giving them the death glare.

"Oh dear." Behemoth muttered out in worry.

“So I take it these guys are the big bad’s closest lackeys,” Steven asked Behemoth.

"Yes and whatever you do never make fun O'Riley." Behemoth whispered to the older Steven his voice dead serious.

"So how'd ya like to die?" A short red haired man wearing dark shamrock green clothing asked the group. Amethyst started laughing uproariously. 

“What’s so funny lass,” O’Riley asked confusedly.

“It’s just– I didn’t expect to be fighting a leprechaun,” she tried to say through her laughter. She then turned back to the others, “Hey! Ya think if I punched him in the gut he’d puke Lucky Charms?!”

Bismuth raised an eyebrow, “That’s just dirty.”

‘Boy am I glad Rose isn’t here right now,’ Steven thought to himself, ‘knowing her she’d add to it and make it worse.’

The red man quickly began to huff and puff, his face went red, and steam seemed to be coming out from his ears.

"Ya making fun of me ya dafty little blighter!!?!!?" The leprechaun yelled out extremely angry at what the purple gem said. Meanwhile Behemoth just faced palm at the action of the purple gem. Amethyst started to wheeze, she had laughed too hard. “You’re really not helping your case dude.” 

“Any specific powers we need to worry about here?” Steven asked Behemoth.

"He's a leprechaun, cousins of dwarves let's just say it's going to be a mess." Behemoth answered and soon older Steven saw why, soon the man launched himself in Amethyst's gut causing her to go flying.

“They’re aiming for the gut guys,” Jasper exclaimed, “get ‘em!”

Soon the field was in chaos with everyone trying not to get squashed, impaled or possibly eaten. Garnet was facing off an octopus like creature always having a limb up on the situation. Pearl was facing what seemed to be in a fencing metal man who seemed to be disinterested in the fight. 

"Yeoch!!" The octopus creature yelled out and then sprayed a navy blue liquid at the fusion. Which caused the fusion to let go and try to clear her vision.

Meanwhile with Pearl and the metal man fencer was a rather strange with the metal man talking while attacking.

"I must say your style is rather unique if not crude.” The metal man commented on Pearl’s sword fighting.

“I may be a little rusty,” Pearl said with an upturned nose, “but training isn’t the first thing you think about when you’re raising a child.”

"Hmm, never understood why people have children to my life givers just think I'm a mistake." The metal sword fighter told the alabaster gem seemingly upset.

"I'm a general of an interdimensional crime Lord yet they still want me to be a miner." He added as he blocked a swing from Pearl. The metallic man then lunged at Pearl, but she quickly leapt back and sliced off his arm.

“And I used to be considered a living purse,” Pearl replied, “we decide who we want to be.”

"First I made from metal remember, and besides I chose to be a general." The metal man told her as the limb soon moved and grabbed Pearls gem. Seeing that Pearl needed help, Amethyst quickly grappled the limb with her whip and swung it around, smacking O’Riley in the face.

“Thank you, Amethyst,” Pearl exclaimed.

Amethyst nodded her head ,“No problem, P.”

Meanwhile Jasper was fighting a four armed creature with only three fingers on his hands and seemed to be doing good at holding the gem back. Peridot was currently having difficulty with a small creature with gravity powers. The small creature smugly chortled at Peridot. 

“You won’t be laughing for too long, clod,” Peri roared. 

She made the index finger of her right limb enhancer spin rapidly. She then pointed it at the wall behind her and fired the finger like a bullet. 

The small creature laughed uproariously, “Ha! You missed!”

Peridot adjusted her visor, “Did I?”

Her finger ricocheted around the site before finding its mark in the back of the small creature. It felt like a dull drill was trying burrow it’s way into his back.

"Ow, you know what no more misses nice girl!!" The creature yelled out and decreased her gravity field causing Peridot and the finger to float in the air.

“A little help over here,” Peridot called out. Steven quickly threw his shield at the creature, knocking her down. However that distraction caused a huge elephant like creature to try and stomp on him.

"Look out!!" Behemoth yelled out as he pushed the older Steven and took the stomp. Steven growled at the creature, “Looks like I’ve got to teach you how I earned the nickname, ‘The Forest King.’” 

“I ain’t interested in a long story, old man,” the elephant creature said in a booming voice.

Steven smirked, “It’s more of a demonstration, really.” 

He plunged his fists into the ground. Colossal vines then shot out of the ground and wrapped around the beast. A small bud appeared around it’s face and released a cloud of spores. The elephant creature then fell to the ground, knocked out by the spores. 

Steven rushed over to Behemoth, “Don’t worry, I’ll fix you.” He quickly spat on Behemoth. Actually, surprisingly Behemoth seemed to be alright despite the fact that he was spat on.

"I'm believe that my human for might not be a spectacular choice for this fight." Soon Behemoth began to grow as his skin changed to dark greens, two arms sprouted from his sides, a huge tail sprouted from his end, and soon he was no longer human but a 40ft tall crocodile like creature.

“Oh, I see what you’re getting at,” Steven said with confidence. He removed his shirt and trench coat, and then a light enveloped his gem. When the light faded, his gem had shifted it’s position to point upwards. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be pink with Diamond shaped pupils.

“Let’s do this,” he said as he grew to the size of Behemoth. Meanwhile Amethyst had O'Reilly cornered and ready to hit him in his lucky charms.

"So any last words little man?" Amethyst asked really tired of the little man, who looked up and gave her a grin.

"How do you like kebobs lassie?" The leprechaun asked the purple gem, who looked confused. Until an arrow with the shaft covered in strange runes shot through her head. Amethyst’s form the dissipated, and she retreated into her gem. 

“Amethyst,” Garnet exclaimed. She then launched her gauntlet at O’Reilly, pinning him to a nearby wall. She then raced over to her comrade and picked up her gem, inspecting for cracks and breaks. Unfortunately that proved to be a terrible idea as she was then dropped kick by the archer. Who was a tall human like woman with long silver hair, cold icy eyes, pale snow skin and ears that ended in a slight point.

"My, my what interesting little trinkets. I wonder how you'll look in chains." The woman said as she withdrew a slender scimitar. Before she could attack Garnet, Connie threw her sandal at the elf’s hand, knocking away the blade. 

She quickly grasped her hand in pain, “Who throws a shoe?! Honestly?!”

"A mother who has to take care of three kids!" Older Connie yelled back as she dodged a punch from a four armed red alien creature, but she just gave the elf woman an idea.

"Her nightmares sanda, her fears realitime, care- mana se dreads truth." She whispered under breath, and soon wisps of dark lilac magic flowed from her finger tips into Connie's ear. The sword fighter felt pain but ignored it but as she looked back to face her adversary the environment was different. The sky was darkened blood red, her children hollowed out and stuffed, the gems shattered, and worst of all a huge heart shaped figure was standing above her holding Steven's dead body.

"Did he honestly think I could be trapped forever?" The heart figure mused as she squeezed the body to pulp.   
A chill ran down Connie’s spine, but she still stood tall. “You think this is the first time someone’s tried to pull this stunt on me?” 

She then pulled out another sword and threw it at the figure, causing her, and everything around her to vanish in a puff of smoke. 

The elf stood there, stunned by Connie’s indominable will. “That was your worst nightmare,” she said, utterly agast, “you should be a quivering mess right now!”

Connie picked up her other sword. “It’s like I said; I’m a mother with three kids to take care of, I don’t have time to be scared.” 

She then pointed one of her blades at the elf. “Now I thinks it’s time I send you back to Middle Earth... crying!”

As Connie began to rush towards the elf the ground began to shake and rumble, and the higher ups began to smile. Soon a enormous copper colored drill pierced the earth followed by a futuristic drilling vechile. The elf woman kneeled down to it and began to speak a strange language.

"Λυπάμαι το βασιλιά μου δεν θα μπορούσα να τα καλύτερα." Then something odd began to happen, the vehicle began to shift and change like it was alive. In the vehicles place was a Titan of metal, 50ft tall, shoulders wider, heavy tred like feet, red glowing eyes, and one of his arms was the drill.

"Don't worry Rania, I'll handle this." The massive machine told his Commander as he stomped towards the group. He pulled out six strange spike like devices from his shoulder and whispered.

"Seek them out." The six devices then shot out like misses impeding themselves in each of the gems.

"Ha, what was that for?!" Jasper called out hurt but not poofed yet, the robot just smiled as he pressed a few buttons on his arm. Which caused black hole like portals to open up in the gems sucking all their light into the mini black hole. Amethyst’s gem then flowed and she popped out of it. 

“What did I miss,” she gasped as she saw the state of the other gems. 

“Don’t know,” Steven said quickly, “and I don’t really want to find out!” 

He then turned to look at Connie, “You two take the others and get them to safety!”

“I’m not leaving you behind, Steven,” Connie exclaimed.

“He’ll be fine,” Behemoth said, “he has me.” 

Steven looked at his wife, with sincerity and confidence in his eyes, “Trust me, I’m not going anywhere this time.”

Connie didn’t say anything, she just nodded, grabbed half of the gems, and retreated with Amethyst, who was carrying the other half of the Crystal Gems. "Odchodnik, surrender peacefully and no further harm shall come to you and your family." Behemoth tried to negotiate with the massive machine who just glared at the two giants.

"Ha, like I would listen to someone of your status Mangler." Odchodnik mocked the two as he walked up to the two as he signaled the others to escape.

"Oh then eat this!!" Steven yelled out as he threw out an enormous version of his shield, which did nothing as Odchodnik revved up his drill arm and shattered the shield to dust. Steven pulled out two more shields, 

“I’ve got plenty more where that came from!” 

Steven and Behemoth then charged at the titan. Behemoth led first with a hand strike aimed to Odchodnik's shoulder, while it sped towards him the Cybertronian grabbed Behemoth's arm and preformed a Judo throw. Older Steven followed up with a right hook but was foiled when the robot delivered a side kick to his side. Odchodnik laughed, “You organics just don’t know when to give up, do you?”

“We call it ‘tenacity,’” Steven said as he spat out some blood, “it makes giving up hard for us.”

“Well then it looks like I need to teach you,” Odchodnik said as he cracked his metallic knuckles, “and after that, I’ll take back my slaves, and add your kids to my collection!” 

At that moment, something inside Steven snapped: everything went red, and the only thing he could see was the transforming robot. 

In his intense rage, Steven raced over to Odchodnik and punched him in the face so hard, he created a dent that crushed his eye. 

“I’LL KILL YOU,” Steven roared. Odchodnik placed his regular hand in his face and felt the energon drip from his face, the crime boss just grinned at the prospect at this.

"Finally an organic that can actually fight!" He exclaimed as he began to charge towards the half gem with impressive speed and began to deliver a devastating blow. Odchodnik revved up his drill and stabbed it into Steven's upper chest.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" Behemoth roared out as he tackled the cybertronian and the two Titans began to shake the Earth, with each punch creating shockwaves. 

“Behemoth,” Steven called out, “keep him busy, I have an idea!” 

He then put his hands together in front of his chest, as if he were praying.

"I'll try!!" Behemoth bellowed as he began to try and wrestle the giant metal man into submission, but it seemed to be like trying to grab a hold of a slimed hagfish. Odchodnik noticed Steven and tried to get out of Behemoth’s grasp, but every time he got free, he was pulled back in.

"Are you really willing to risk you're life for this mudling and this planet?!" The metal man roared out as he began to try and stab Behemoth with his Drill arm. Behemoth grabbed the appendage and bent it the other way trying to hold it still.

"If it means to extinguish the flames of villainy and tyranny then so be it! Steven do it know!!!" Behemoth bellowed out to the half gem. Steven opened his eyes, revealing them to be glowing white. Bright light then surrounded his hand as he pointed his palms at Odchodnik. 

“I call upon Butterfly’s Decree,” he said, voice echoing throughout the facility. 

Odchodnik pushed Behemoth away and charged at Steven, but pillars of light surrounded him then engulfed him. 

***

Meanwhile, outside the site, Connie and Amethyst dragged the gems away from the battle. 

“Mom,” the pair heard as they lugged their companions around.

They looked up to see the kids running towards them. 

“What happened,” Young Steven asked. 

“The guy in charge appeared and attacked them,” Connie explained.

“Well that explains that,” Dib said, “but WHAT’S HAPPENING THERE?!!!” 

They then turned to see the mine was glowing.

Celeste gasped, “Butterfly’s Decree.” 

“What,” Rose asked.

“That’s Butterfly’s Decree, my mom’s most powerful spell,” Celeste explained, “it drains an enemy’s power and will to fight with magical light.”

"Behemoth!!" Young Steven, Young Connie and Dib yelled out and raced to the mine; fearful for what might've happened to their teacher.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the mine the light faded away, revealing a still standing Odchodnik and a frozen in place Behemoth as if something was going on in his mind. Suddenly the Cybertronian took a step towards Steven it's face contorted in anger and rage. But before he could get further he fell to one knee and warned Steven.

"You may've beaten me now, but barely. Next we met and I will be free you and your family are going to be working for me for a millennia." The bot's optics then slowly faded showing that he was unconscious.

“You’ll die trying,” Steven said softly. Soon the kids arrived at the scene and the the students saw their frozen teacher not even moving a muscle. Young Steven zoomed to him in worry ready to spit on him to try and heal him, The reptile then shook himself awake, as if a chill ran down his spine. 

“What happened,” Behemoth said with his hand on his forehead.

“Sorry,” Steven said apologetically, “Butterfly’s Decree only hurts the enemies of the user, but for some reason it temporarily stuns anyone within a close proximity.”

"Are you ok?" Steven asked hoping that there wouldn't be anything too bad.

"No, just a tad stark but nothing a good rest will fix." Behemoth answered as he began to stretch trying to loosen his muscles.

"That's good but what about tin man?" Amethyst asked staying away from the unconscious robot.

“He’s down... for now,” Steven said.

Celeste look at Odchodnik with a puzzled expression. “That’s weird; people hit with Butterfly’s Decree usually end up pale, quivering, traumatized messes. Why didn’t it do that to him?”

“Maybe it’s because he’s a robot,” Young Connie supplied.

"That is a feasible theory, magic tends to effect beings differently. Now all that is left is to take this scoundrel to jail." Behemoth added on to Young Connie's theory and told the group as he walked to Odchodnik.

"Wait what about the others?" Dib asked looking over his shoulders trying to see any other being. Behemoth was quiet for a bit thinking how to deal with this problem.

"Nothing right now, we don't know where they could've gone but without Odchodnik they won't get the operations running. We could ask for some assistance but I do not want to bother them." Behemoth answered his young student. The other gems then snapped awake. “What happened,” Garnet asked, very groggy. 

“We won,” Rose explained, older Steven sighed a breath of relief, happy to see his family was okay. Later, the two teams stood in front of the temple, bidding each other goodbye. Steven put his hand on Behemoth’s shoulder.

“You take good care of me, alright.”

"Oh don't fret I'll try but you have an aptitude when it comes for finding it." Behemoth assured the older version of his student as he began to open the portal. Young Steven approached his older self.

“There’s still so much I want to ask you.” 

Older Steven knelt down to his young counterpart. “Now I can’t tell you anything major, but I can leave you with this.” 

He then closed and reopened his eyes, revealing that they had turned pink with Diamond-Shaped pupils. “Not everything is as it seems.”

Young Steven just quietly gasped in wonder at what he just saw and began to think of the ideas that those pupils meant. Young Connie then came up to her older counterpart with her eyes looking down to the ground.

"Am I really going to be this great or this just an outlier dimension?"

“I think you’re on the right track to becoming me,” Older Connie said confidently, “just keep training and talking to Steven, it’ll be very helpful down the line.”

The young girl just gave a hopeful smile at what her older version said and quickly looked at the two children.

"I have to say you two are amazing, and I'm lucky to be one of the few people to actually meet their kids before their born." Rose and Vihaann blushed. Without saying a word, Rose hugged the younger version of her mother. 

“Thanks, mom.” The girl told the younger version of her Mom. Young Connie was surprised by the hug bit returned it.

"Thanks dear, I'm already proud of you." Connie then slowly let go of Rose.  
Vihaan then turned to Dib, Zim, and Gaz. 

“Ya know,” he started, “I think I’m gonna try to find out if you guys exist here. Maybe see about meeting up with you.”

"Well prepared to be amaze by this version mighty me!!" Zim called out his pride echoing in his voice.

"Just try not to be disappointed too much ok." Dib informed the child, feeling like this world's version would probably be a joke.

"You probably won't find me." Gaz deadpanned as she began to pull out her game system. As the team began to walk into the portal Behemoth stopped for a bit.

"I'd feel rather discontented if we did not do anything to mark this chapter of our lives, how many of would like to partake in a picture?”

Older Steven chuckled “Sure.”

Team Alien and the Crystal Gems quickly began to get into picture ready group but there were a few problems.

"Zim desist from using your arachnid legs, and stand with the children." Behemoth sternly told Zim like a parent to a child.

Zim grumbled something (most likely alien profanity) and joined the other kids.

Behemoth pressed the timer button on the camera and ran to join the others. 

“Everyone say ‘Future,’” older Steven said jovially. 

“Future,” everyone repeated as the camera flashed.

After flash died down one could see a picture of mismatched characters of various sizes, shapes, and tones. Some would be a little weird out by this but others would call it friends or family. When Team Alien received their copy of the picture they went back into the portal waving goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank KujaroJotu for this opportunity


End file.
